Darkness Falls - A Darkbrotherhood Story
by Forlornsage
Summary: The dragons return. Skyrim is razed by war. The Dark Brotherhood lies in shambles. Lead by the new Listener, can the family claw their way back from the ashes?
1. Chapter 1

Oblivion and all it's characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks.

Dawnstar – Dark Brotherhood sanctuary

Four years.

It had been four long years since "the betrayal." Since our family had fallen into shambles. Our numbers were in the single digits and contracts were few. I, Morthos, the Listener, stand as one of the last assassin's in Skyrim.

I am a bosmer. I was born in the third era, year 413 in the city Leyawiin of Cyrodiil. I was raised a mage by my mother who had a strong talent for magic and later trained by my grand father in the ways of death and deception.

Of the original members of the Falkreath sanctuary, only four remained. Nazir the redguard enforcer, Babette the vampire child, Cicero the mad Jester and Myself. In four years we had very little luck in finding and keeping new brothers and sisters. While there was a never ending stream of eligible killers, they were all nothing but alley bashers or greedy cut throats. None were willing to conform to our family and the Nightmother had yet to guide me to a destined family member.

I arrived in Falkreath to snuff out the life of a small altmer boy who's name I never bothered to memorize. He was the son of some nameless thalmor agent, the contract had been taken out on him in order to send a message to his father. To me, it was just another contract that needed to be carried out.

I almost felt sorry for the little wretch. He was in a deep sleep when I found him. A small comfort to my pride. I enjoyed a true hunt. A contract that truly put my skills as an agent of night to the test. Not sneaking into a house and killing a child. It was pathetic and not worth my time. But his life belonged to Sithis and I was no one to deny the Dread Father. A few drops of poison on the boy's tongue and his heart stopped shortly there after.

It was raining when I left the boy's home. I could already feel the chill seeping through my robes and fatigue dawning on me and I was extremely tired due to having no sleep the past few nights prior. I ducked into a small inn a few miles outside town to rest and drink away my woes. A very rash move on my part, to stay near the city I had done work in, but I was far too tired to care.

The man behind the bar didn't give me a second glance as I threw a small coin purse at him and requested a room. He simply grunted and waved at a maid passing by.

She was a pretty thing. A Bosmer if I recognized her accent correctly, though she had the complexion of an altmer. She greeted me with a smile and guided me to my room on the second floor of the inn. She left me with a simple "call if you need me."

Once alone in my temporary lodging, I practically tore off my robes and armor before sighing in relief as my boots released my aching feet, food temporarily forgotten in exchange for a bit of rest. The warm night air helped relax my sore bones. The constant traveling to meet with the few clients we receive and then carrying out their wishes was beginning to wear on me.

I toppled into a chair and thought to myself 'I need to bring up our numbers.'

The Nighmother had already decreed that until our numbers grew I could not restore the Black Hand, which meant I was the listener and all four acting speakers at once. Being the Listener was a taxing job on its own. Having no one to assist me only made my job infinitely more difficult. My only comforts were my two blades of woe, Shadowmare and the occasional one night stand.

I was still getting accustomed to playing by rules that weren't my own. If I had my way, Nazir and Babette would both be speakers and handling the majority of this traveling. That still left one family member to deal with though.

Cicero.

Another problem in and of itself. It was easy to tell that Cicero had aspirations much higher than just being the Nightmother's keeper.

Since I mentioned the restoration of the Black Hand to everyone, he had yet to stop dancing and singing about how great a speaker he shall be. I didn't have the heart (or anything nearby to defend myself with) to tell him that if and when the Hand was restored, Cicero would not have a place in it. At least, he wouldn't if it remained the way it had always been.

Since that night I had been thinking up new ways to run both the Hand and the Brotherhood all together. I am the 'leader' after all. The best way I had thought up so far was to keep the ranks for the lower echelon the same but reinvent the Black Hand. I wanted the Hand to consist of myself, three speakers and the keeper. It only made sense that the position of keeper be in the leading class of the brotherhood. Cicero, while stark raving mad, was still a faithful brother and had been zealously serving the Nightmother for longer then I had even been in the Brotherhood. In my eyes, That kind of dedication deserved recognition.

My plan was for Cicero to remain keeper but once our numbers allowed it, I'd give him an assistant of sorts. Someone to stay with the Nightmother and maintain her so Cicero go get out and stretch his legs so to speak. Cicero, in many ways was like a dog. He simply needed a kind word and a bit of affection and he was as devoted a friend and follower as one could ever ask for, but he needed to be walked regularly or he would end up chewing on the furniture.

I had spoken to the Nightmother of the changes I wish to make prior to leaving the sanctuary. She seemed to like my plan. Unfortunately I could make no changes until we had more family.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an almost imperceptible click. I slowly rose from my seat and gripped my primary blade of woe. With silent footsteps I positioned myself beside the door and listened.

Another nearly silent click.

Someone was picking my lock.

With a silent groan I dropped back into the seat and waited. Who ever it was was either extremely brave or the worlds biggest fool.

Third click.

I took a deep calming breath and called upon the magicka pooled in my chest. Small crimson bolts of lightning began dancing back and forth between my fingers. If these intruders thought I'd be an easy target then they were in for a deadly surprise.

Fourth click.

The door slowly cracked open. I readied myself to cast my spell at my intruder when I heard a quiet voice.

"Pardon us, We desperately need to speak with you."

This caught me off guard and my sudden loss of focus caused my spell to fade away.

The door opened a bit more and I could see a single dark green eye peering into the room. When her gaze met mine she immediately looked to the floor.

She coughed into her hand before slowly looking up again. I didn't know what to make of it. The door opened and two wood elves quickly entered and shut the door behind them.

Both wore dark robes. Now that they weren't cloaked in shadow I could see that they were identical in appearance: slender bodies, very pretty faces with soft features, light caramel brown hair typical of Bosmer and wide dark eyes. The only differences between the two was one sister was a tad bit taller than the other and the shorter one had silver earrings where the taller had gold ones. The shorter one that had opened the door, took a nervous step towards me while the other eyed my cautiously and took a step back towards the corner of the room.

Looking closer at the shorter sister I realized that this was the bosmer girl who had shown me to my room.

I was still tensed and ready to spring. While my spell had fizzled I was no less a threat, especially when confined in a room like this. The blade is my specialty after all.

"E-excuse us for disturbing you but my sister and I wish to speak to you." The sister closest to me said.

"You what?"

Perhaps the situation was just far too unexpected or maybe I was just too tired, either way I was unable to grasp her words. These girls wanted a word? With me?

It was the cautious sister this time that spoke.

"Pardon her, she is excited and it has made her forget herself. We know who you are,"

My eye's narrowed and the grip on my blade tightened.

"And we know what you do."

With those words I felt my body automatically begin to move forth to rip them both apart. But froze when the first sister spoke once more.

"Hail sithis!"

I looked back and forth between them, my face a perfect picture of confusion.

"Sister! We forgot introductions!" The closer sister whispered urgently. The other sister nodded and took a step closer before kneeling before me, the closer sister following her sisters example right after.

"I am Gileanna!" The first sister said excitedly.

The cautious sister elbowed and shushed her sister.

"I am Ardoneth."

I just looked at them. I took a step back and flopped into the chair. I was so tired. My muscles ached and my head was pounding.

Gileanna and Ardoneth both jumped to their feet and in an instant were beside me looking me over and whispering to each other.

I barely made out the words "exhaustion" and "dehydration".

The first was obvious but the second rung a small bell in my mind. When had I last stopped to truly rest, eat and drink? Four days ago? Five? I couldn't recall.

I sluggishly turned my head and saw them both nod and then quickly rush from the room

'Oh great. They're probably off to get the blasted guards. I need to escape.' I tried over and over to lift myself from my seat but my body refused to respond. The edges of my vision began to go dark and my head began to swim.

I was falling unconscious, of that I had no doubt.

After a few more fruitless attempts at moving I resigned myself to my fate.

'Sweet mother I have failed you.'

The last thing I saw before the world went black was the two sisters rushing back into my room with a bowl and water skin. My last thoughts were of my dear brothers and sister in Dawnstar and the voice of our sweet mother.

I wandered through the darkness, my thoughts on home and simultaneously pondering whether I'd wake up in prison or at the executioner's block. If I wasn't executed immediately for being an assassin then I most likely would be turned over to the imperial guard. And THEN I'd be executed. How had things gotten so bad?

I couldn't help but be angry at myself. Had I been more attentive to my health and not so lost in my own thoughts I no doubt would have noticed the growing fatigue in my body and my waning health. I could have stopped at any number of places to eat and rest, the roads had no end of inns for the lone traveler. The roads also had Travelers with bags of food. A quick robbery or even a blasted charm spell or toss of a coin pouch and I'd have had a full stomach.

The absolute worst part was that I knew for fact I had a drought of restore fatigue in my pouch. That by itself would not have filled my aching belly but it would have prevented this entire ordeal.

It was then, in the middle of berating myself, that I noticed the pungent smell of smoked meat. Odd, I shouldn't be able to smell anything while unconscious. Perhaps I was more lucid than I thought. I then felt a warmth flow into me and my strength return.

I open my eyes and saw Ardoneths face a breath away from mine. Her hands touched my chest and she was muttering something. I couldn't make out exactly what she was saying but I could feel the magicka inside her flowing into me.

I could also see Gileanna waiting with a bowl. I couldn't see the contents but I saw the steam rising from it.

Her spell lasted a few more moments before her incantation ceased and she pulled away from me.

Gileanna took her sisters place beside me and slowly lifted the spoon to her lips and blew on it. She then swallowed the contents of the spoon. She smiled and spoke just two words.

"No poison."

She dipped the spoon into the bowl once more, blew on it and held it to my lips.

I was slowly becoming more relaxed. I leaned forward slightly and allowed the food to enter my mouth. It was a simple stew. It tasted of rabbit and wild vegetables. A Common dish here in Skyrim.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a pitiful croak. I cleared my throat and tried once more.

"Thank you. Both of you." My voice, normally smooth and crisp, came out barely above a whisper.

Gileanna giggled and lifted another spoon of stew to my lips. Ardoneth nodded.

After feeding me a few more spoonfuls, Gileanna left the bowl in my lap and stood beside her sister.

I lifted my hand and drew upon my magicka to cast a stronger restore fatigue spell. I felt the strength return to my limbs. I stretched in my seat. Nearly every muscle in me protested.

When I was satisfied that I was strong enough I lifted the bowl to my lips and quickly drained the contents.

The fatigue was sill there deep in my muscles but I felt I could move once more. I also noticed that it was still dark so I could not have been unconscious for more than an hour.

"I thank you for your assistance. I owe you debt. Ask something of me and should it be in my power, it will be yours. But be weary, do not abuse this."

It was only fair. They probably saved my life. Or at least spared me a few days in prison. I'm sure Babette would not allow me to rot but escape plans take time.

They looked at one another, Gileanna grinning ear to ear and Ardoneth narrowing her eyes at me.

Unsurprisingly it was Gileanna who spoke, "We wish to be children of the night. We want to be your dark daughters and spill the blood of the impure for you."

The words were laced with determination and I could feel the devotion in her. While her sister did not speak I could feel that she wished the same as her sister.

This was very unexpected. Here were two wood elf females healing and caring for me and now asking to join the family. Their motives were a mystery but they might just be exactly what I was looking for.

"You wish to join my family? Why?"

It was Ardoneth who spoke this time. "This is our destiny, though we only came to know it very recently. Our great great grandmother was the Listener in Cyridil. Her blood flows strong in us. We see the shadows of Sithis following us. Guiding us. It was no happy accident we found you here tonight."

This was interesting. The Listener from cyrodil was a legend. She became the listener at 15. The youngest Listener ever heard of. I was the second youngest at 20, even if I cheated by being a vampire for the majority of my life. If the stories were accurate she was a master sorceress. Her magicka was so potent that she had a visible aura. She was also chosen by nearly every aedra and deidra as their champion at one point or another.

If these two really were related to her then they belonged with the Brotherhood.

But I wasn't just going to welcome them in. They needed to be baptized in blood, just as I and every other brother and sister before them had been.

I drew and lifted my Blade of Woe and offered a short prayer to the Dread Father before returning my most trust blade to it's home. May the Dreadfather watch over my course.

"Come close. Both of you."

Gileanna immediately obeyed a wide smile on her face. Ardoneth was far more cautious. She approached slowly kept her hand on her dagger.

"Hold out your hands."

Once again Gileanna jumped to obey while Ardoneth did so with far more cation. When both their hands were presented to me, I took them into my own hands and gently pulled them into the moonlight and offered a prayer to the Nightmother asking her to watch over these two.

Suddenly I felt a presence as cold as the void fill me and take control of my body.

Through me, It spoke thus:

"Dear children, you have arrived now at a crossroads. Here, now with me and my Listener, you both stand at the precipice of a new life."

Both sisters stood entranced. In unison they both whispered, "what would you ask of us sweet Mother?"

"I stand before you and offer you this chance: This entire inn must be your tribute. Send every soul into the void. Succeed by sunrise and you shall be welcomed into your new family."

I felt the presence leave me and once again I had control over my body. The sisters also looked as though they had had an ethereal experience similar to myself.

Gileanna was first to recover and threw herself into my arms giggling. Ardoneth shook her head then narrowed her eyes.

"What was that!?" She hissed. I instantly narrowed my eyes right back at the bosmer. How dare she disrespect what just occurred. The Nightmother HERSELF had come to offer them a place with the Brotherhood.

Gileanna felt the immediate change in my temperament, released me and took a step away. A very wise choice on her part. At this point even Ardoneth knew she had made a very unwise and possibly lethal mistake and dropped to her knees begging for forgiveness.

I slowly stalked closer to the girl, inwardly weighing the pros and cons of ending her life. While the Brotherhood needed numbers and the Nightmother seemed to favor them, an assassin who so easily questioned orders was no better than a poison to the organization.

Gileanna stepped in my path and looked up at me, her eyes moist with fearful tears. "P-p-please Listener spare my sister. S-she didn't mean it. Honest."

Fast as a strike of lightning I had Gileanna by the throat and off the ground. Her skin began to turn red and her eyes went wide in shock and terror. I was surprised when she didn't struggle. She simply looked into my eyes silently begging for mercy.

I slowly lowered her to the floor making sure to keep the pressure on her airway. Her skin was now drifting from dark red to blue.

"Please Listener kill me. Spare my sister."

My eyes darted over to Ardoneth. She was still in the same position but now quietly begging for her sisters life.

I finally decided to spare them, the Nightmother did seem to favor them after all. I released Gileanna and she dropped from my hand straight to the floor gasping.

Ardoneth darted forward and cradled her sisters head trying to soothe her.

I turned away from them and looked out the window. It was early morning. The sun would be rising within the next hour or so.

"If you two are serious about joining us then I'd hurry. You don't have very long. Never question the Nightmother again."

Ardoneth nodded. Gileanna could say nothing. She was too busy taking very deep breaths. Ardoneth stood and lifted Gileanna to her feet

When Gileanna could finally stand on her own and breath with minimal pain Ardoneth bowed to me and left the room. Gileanna looked after her sister then at me. I remained looking out the window listening to her breath and waiting for the tell-tale taps of her walking out. Instead I heard nothing and then felt two thin arms wrap around me.

I tenses up but then I heard Gileanna whisper, "Thank you for letting us live. We won't disappoint you."

She released me. I turned to find the room empty. I couldn't help but be impressed. She was very skilled in stealth.

I could feel the little energy I had regained from my short nap and the spells begin to thin. With nothing else to do I dragged myself to my bed to get some more rest.

I woke up, feeling the presence of the sisters and the sun shining in my eyes. I growled and sat up. The sisters were both at the foot of my bed on their knees seemingly lost in prayer.

As soon as I stood both of them opened their eyes and looked at me. In unison they spoke, "It is done Listener."

I nodded then motioned for them to stand. Gileanna jumped to her feet and Ardoneth stood in a much calmer fashion.

I slid out from beneath the covers and began to stretch. I could feel the ache in my muscles with every movement. Once satisfied I wasn't overly damaged, I began dressing myself. I threw a quick glance at the sisters and couldn't help a smug smile. Both sisters were blushing.

I quickly strapped my armor back into place and threw my robes on. Finally looking like the embodiment of the void I turned to the still waiting prospects. Gileanna stood wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Ardoneth's blush had already faded.

I wasn't a muscled monster like some of the Companions, but I was still very proud of my build. Seeing someone, especially a pair of attractive Wood elves, admire me was a nice feeling. But I was now their superior and had business to attend to, so with a snap of my fingers Gileanna regained her focus. She blushed. Ardoneth sighed and grabbed her by the arm and they turned and lead the way out.

As we walked through the inn I looked in each room noting each corpse. Every single person that had been in the inn was now dead.

I noticed that each one was killed in one of two ways. Either a single knife wound to the back or strangulation. There was a very very thin line of bruising on some of the corpses that suggested one of the sisters used a garrote.

Needless to say I was impressed, not by the fact that they killed everyone, that was the easy part. No I was impressed by the fact that their murder spree was quiet enough that I didn't wake up. I was a notoriously light sleeper so for me to sleep through their given task spoke to their credit.

That or maybe I was just that tired. Either way they had done as they had been tasked and now they were ready to join.

As we stood in front of the inn I surged my magicka and conjured forth a large ball of fire into my hands. With a flick of my wrist the burning orb collided with the inn wall and in short order the entire thing was a blaze.

I turned my attention to the waiting wood elf sisters and held up my arms ready to embrace them both. "You both have done well. I welcome you both with a warm embrace into your new family."

Gileanna gasped then jumped into my arms hugging me with all her strength. After a few pats on the back and a little magicka augmented strength I finally removed Gileanna from around me.

Ardoneth didn't attack me as her sister did but she did give me a short hug as well.

"Know that this is only the beginning. You both now walk hand and hand with death. Your next trial begins now."

Both of their eye's went wide at this revelation.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" I said playfully. "North of the cold city of Dawnstar you will find a Black door. When questioned reply 'innocence my brother.' And you shall be home."

Ardoneth pulled a map from her small satchel and began looking it over. I snapped my fingers to get her attention once more. "Patience child. You will have time to plan the journey. Know that this task is rather unique. It has no time limit. With that in mind, this is the time to go and deal with any loose ends you may have."

Both sisters nodded. "Now would be the time to ask any questions you might have."

Ardoneth raised her hand like a child in school might have. I couldn't help but chuckle. A murderer asking permission to speak, what a site.

"Yes child? Speak."

She lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "Listener what if… what if we have people we wish to continue to see?"

A decent question though a common one. I shook my head. "I'm sorry but anyone from your past must remain there. To interact with them is to risk the family being exposed or offer our enemies a way to attack you. It is unfortunate but In your new life you have no room for them. Besides, your life now belongs to our unholy matron and she doesn't share very well."

Ardoneth nodded. Her face was calm, almost as if she expected as much.

'It really shouldn't come as a surprise. We are a guild of assassins.' I thought to myself.

She raised her hand once more though with a bit more confidence. I gestured at her to speak.

"What about a pet?"

This caught me a bit off guard. Not because it was a rare question but because I expected such an inquiry from Gileanna.

"What kind of…. Pet? If it's a dog or cat then I wouldn't bring it anywhere near the sanctuary. Your new sister breeds spiders."

Gileanna smiled at the mention of a sister. Ardoneth bit her finger nervously before replying.

"He's not exactly a common pet. But he's very well behaved and spiders don't bother him."

I shrugged. "It's your choice then but should your pet die, I won't feel any remorse."

For the first time since we had met, Ardoneth smiled. "Thank you Listener! We shall be home soon."

I nodded then drew upon my magicka and cast my strongest invisibility spell. I vanished from their view. I stood still watching them look around then group together to look at their map.

With nothing further to do I turned and disappeared into the morning mist.

The twins arrived back at the sanctuary two weeks later. Almost everyone took to them extremely well.

Gileanna and Cicero became instant friends. The jester's antics and Gileanna's energy meshed well. Ardoneth took a liking to Nazir. Even though his sarcasm irritated her, she couldn't help but admire his organization and passion for our work.

The only one who wasn't particularly overjoyed at the accusation of new sisters was Babette.

On the first day she had been mercilessly pestered by Gileanna about her appearance. The constant hugs and shouts about how cute she was only served to irritate the draculina to the point where she begged Cicero to keep her entertained. Cicero agreed on the condition that Babette be nicer to him. That Babette agreed spoke volumes to how much Gileanna had been irritating her.

Ardoneth on the other hand was on far better terms with Babette. Ardoneth's pet turned out to be a death hound that had been following her for years. Babette adored the beast as much as her own spiders. When I questioned why the beast followed and obeyed her, she simply smiled and said "Some things a lady has to keep to herself. The unholy matron understands I'm sure."

I had no answer for that so I simply laid some ground rules for the beast and left well enough alone.

The twins took to their new life with vigor and while they may not have gotten along with everyone, they worked hard for anyone needing assistance and gave their all in their training sessions with Nazir.

It was with all this in mind that three weeks after arriving to the sanctuary and beginning their new lives, that I decided to take part in their training personally.

Gileanna showed great promise in the blade and I often gave her small bits of advise in between her daily beatings. Gifted she may be but she was no where near my equal with a sword. She was very light on her feet and her approach to killing reflected it. She was nearly silent when moving and her balance was far above past candidates making her excel in her stealth and bladework lessons. However, she was very impatient, often ruining a simulated assassination by jumping to action too soon. Nazir never hesitated to berate her when her impatience got the best of her.

Ardoneth was not as skilled in stealth or the blade as her sister but she was no less lethal. Her death hound was silent as the grave when she commanded it of him and his bite was just as lethal as any blade, if not more so. When pressed to action herself she often chose to use her wire garrote or her home-made blowdart gun. In her free time She had taken to studying poisoning under Babette's careful instruction. Unlike Gileanna, Ardoneth could wait for hours on end just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The sisters were truly a blessing from the Nightmother. While they were still unrefined and wet behind the ears, I had no doubts they would grow to be splendid assassins. All they needed was proper instruction and the guiding hand of the dread father.

Two months later

I woke up and began my morning routine of stretches. Today I would personally be overseeing the twins' first contract. This would be a very special day. The Nightmother herself had whispered the contract to me and chosen the sisters to carry out the deed.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't notice Babette enter my room with a small tray. The smell of warm food brought me back to the real world. I looked to find Babette eying me from the small table in the corner of the room.

"Good morning Babette."

"Good morning Morthos. Today's the day."

Babette was the only one in the family who addressed me by my real name rather than my title. I didn't mind. I often teased Babette about her youthful appearance so it was only fair. I sat and began to eat the bread and honey she had brought me before answering.

"Yes today the twins take on their first contracts. Will you be joining us? I wouldn't mind a second opinion in their evaluation."

Babette seemed to mull the thought over as I chewed.

"It has been getting rather boring here at home and this would be a perfect chance to pick up a few rare ingredients I need for a potion I wish to brew. I think I will join you, If for no other reason than to see the fruits of our labor."

I nodded. "Very well then. We leave in a few hours, noonish. Will you be alright riding during the day?"

Babette winced at the mention of sunlight. "If I feed enough I should be fine. But I'll need to ride with someone. I won't be able to see well if the sun is out no matter what."

I nodded in understanding. I had been a vampire on and off for the past century so I knew just how difficult it was navigating during the day as a vampire. Luckily for me, My family "get-away" so to speak was deep-scorn hollow and deep-scorn hollow had the purgeblood salts. The old place was left to my family by Greywyn just before he joined Sithis in the void.

"Would you be willing to be my breakfast Morthos?"

I shook my head to clear away the jumble of thoughts in my head then refocused on Babette.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Babette nodded. "I asked if you would allow me to feed off you? Just enough to travel during the day."

This was a bit of a surprise to me. Babette fed off the family usually twice a week to keep herself strong but she had never drank from me. I couldn't help but wonder why she would suddenly ask me.

"I'm not saying no Babette but I am curious. Why ask me? Why not feed from Nazir or Cicero?"

Babette looked away, her expression almost embarrassed. "I just thought….they always….your just closer okay. Forget I asked. I'll drink from Nazir."

This was a very different side to Babette than I had ever seen. I'd never known Babette to be timid. Besides, why would she be shy about feeding from me?

"Babette. Come here." My tone left no room for argument.

She eyed me for a moment before slowly standing and walking around the small table to me. Her approach was slow and very cautious. When she stood before me I stood from my chair and knelt in front of her. I looked into her eyes then leaned me head to the side.

Babette's eyes were wide and a blush bloomed across her cheeks. How fascinating. I'd truly thought I had her all figured out. Clearly I was wrong.

With wide red eyes she leaned in and placed her lips on the side of my neck. They were cold and slightly moist. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. A second later I hissed. A quick slash of pain before a warm numbness. I lifted Babette into my arms and sat back down in my chair. I could feel my life blood being drawn up and out.

I was surprised at how it felt. It was a pleasant, almost sensual thing, to have Babette feed from me. Even more so when she adjusted herself from sitting in my lap to straddling me, her cool lips never leaving my throat.

Another shiver ran down my spine when I heard a very quiet moan, like the coo of a bird, vibrate through me.

Time seemed to slow. My vision began to swim and darken around the edges. I could feel my heart beats begin to weaken and slow. It was then that Babette released me with a gasp. I was light headed. I don't know how but Babette and I ended up forehead to forehead, just looking into each other's eyes our heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Babette still had a hungry look in her eyes and a few lines of blood running down the corners of her lips.

And then Cicero walked in.

"Oh Listener! The twins are awake and-BY THE VOID!"

Babette hissed at the jester. I weakly glared at him.

"You should know better than to barge into someone room Cicero, Especially Morthos'." Babette said through clenched teeth, her now glowing crimson eyes and blood stained fangs giving her a far more intimidating appearance than normal.

Cicero mumbled out an apology before tripping over himself trying to flee the scene.

Babette simply sighed then laid her head down on my chest. Her voice came as a whisper "Thank you for the meal."

I nodded. "Your welcome. It was… pleasant. We should do this more often."

Babette looked up at me in surprise. "You enjoyed it?"

I nodded. "Yes. Is that wrong?"

"Well no I'm just…. Surprised is all. Nazir always complains after and Cicero makes stupid puns the entire time."

I chuckled. No wonder she suddenly wanted to feed from me. She must have been tired of the complaints and bad company. Before "the betrayal" Babette had an entire sanctuary to keep her fed on top of feeding from her contract kills so no one complained much when their turn came around. Now contracts were few and she only had three people who she could truly trust.

"Maybe you should just come to me from now on. I'm sure the twins would be willing to help as well. Though you would probably prefer Ardoneth."

Babette was surprised at my offer. I gently slid her from my lap to her feet and stood.

"Come. We need to go."

Without another word I walk out to brief the twins with Babette walking behind me, a blood soaked smile on her face.

Finally it's done. My first shot at a Dark Brotherhood story. I've loved the Brotherhood since I first joined it in ES:Oblivion.

please feel free to review my story and message me with anything You feel I should be aware of. No flames cause I'll just laugh at you.

Thanks for reading and if you liked what you read so far, or have any suggestions please let me know.

Thanks for reading and please pass this along to any and all Elder scrolls fans.

Oh and last thing, please check out my bud, Theboredboot.

He's got a few stories up too (to save themselves)(black and white wings) and they completely kick ass. Give him a look if you like RWBY fan fiction.

Till next time,

 _The Forlorn Sage_


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivion and all it's characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Night Mother had whispered the contact for this contract a few days after the twins arrived. It was a pain to leave so soon after arriving back home but contracts were already scarce without me being picky. I rode out to Winterhold to meet the man that prayed to the Night Mother.

He weaved a long tear filled story of his sister being harassed and beaten nearly to death by two brothers on a short leave of duty from Riften.

It was pathetic.

After nearly an hour of his blubbering, I finally lost my patience and "explained" to him that I didn't need his life story. I only needed the particulars for the contract. The who's, how's, when's and where's. When he finally sobbed out all the information I needed, I left him to nurse his broken leg and fingers.

The contract was relatively simple. Kill the brothers and make it painful. Easy really, but the irony of it was too good not to save for the sisters.

Their first contract was to kill twin brothers in the Riften guard.

It was noon on the third day of our travel. We were making excellent time though my mood was dampened by the light rain that normally plagued this area. Gileanna was full of energy and cheerfully spoke with her sister though I could tell from her ever moving eyes that she was alert and scanning for potential threats. Ardoneth seemed to be lost in the scenery around us but just like her sister, her eyes were focused and searching.

I would have to commend Nazir. He had done very fine work with the girls in the past few months.

Both the sisters wore the standard black leather armor of the Brotherhood. I wore my own standard brotherhood armor beneath my black robes. Babette's attire was completely different from mine or the twins. She wore just a simple child's dress with a large hood, though I knew she carried two daggers tucked in the folds of the dress and a multitude of poisons in a small purse she had repurposed. Outside it appeared like a fancy accessory for a young girl, on the inside was a poisoners dream. She rode snuggled tight against my chest on Shadowmare. She hummed quietly to herself, an oversized hood protecting her sensitive skin from the elements.

We had talked on and off since the start of the journey. Perhaps it was the feeding but I felt like a barrier that had existed between her and I was now gone. I felt oddly comfortable with her so close and I got the feeling she felt the same.

It was double strange because I hadn't felt truly comfortable around anything since arriving in Skyrim.

I logged the thoughts away for another time. I shouldn't risk being distracted while traveling, it was a rookie mistake and far beneath someone of my position.

We arrived at the gates to Riften just as the sun finished setting. Babette sighed happily when the sun fell over the mountains finally allowing her to pull her hood down.

"Ah Riften. It's been a while since I've visited her streets."

I chuckled as I removed my bag from Shadowmare's saddle. "You've never told me that you enjoy this area. Perhaps I'll send you here more often."

She smiled at me, her eyes still bright and her fangs glistening in the low light. "Please do. It's usually dark or overcast because of the surrounding mountains. I love the rain too. As a matter of fact it just so happens that I used to visit this area very often. I love this side of Skyrim."

I looked to Babette and noticed her bright smile. She actually looked like the child she often pretended to be. Babette giggled and took my hand. With a gentle tug she pulled me toward the city. We walked hand in hand followed by the twins up to the gates. The guard walked forth to meet us and I could just tell he would irritate me.

"Hold there. Before I let you into Riften you need to pay the visitors tax."

It was obviously a scam. I knew these fools worked for the thieves guild. They had tried the same thing when I came to end the life of Grelod the kind all those years ago. Unfortunately for them, this time I knew better.

The guard was taken aback when I presented a small pendant with the visage of Sithis from within my robes.

"My family does not pay."

The guard examined the pendent for a moment before his eyes went wide with both recognition and fear. He fell back onto his rear trying to get away from me before taking off through the gates and into the city.

The other guard seemed to be stunned silent at my presence and what would almost certainly happen if he agitated me any further.

"I assume we are exempt from this….tax?" I said through clenched teeth.

The guard flinched but quickly nodded.

"P-please. Go right i-in."

I rolled my eyes and we all walked into the city. We continued until we were in the empty side of town near the graveyard. I turned and faced the twins. It was time for business.

"Let's get started."

The girls all gathered ready to hear and obey. It was difficult, knowing how and when to switch back and forth from plain Brother Morthos to Listener but I had adjusted to it long ago.

"We all know why we are here. Gileanna. Ardoneth. This is your first contract. Babette and I will supervise. Think of this as a final test. You two shall search the city. Find your marks, observe their patterns and report to me. Babette and I shall be in the Ragged Flagon beneath the rat way or in the Bee and the Barb at night. Should something happen we will meet in the Ragged Flagon. Since today is nearly over use the next few hours to quickly survey the city then meet Babette and I in the Ragged Flagon."

The twins nodded. No further words need be spoken. These were orders. They would obey or bring upon themselves the wrath of Sithis.

"Go now dear sisters. Shadow hide you."

"As you command dear Listener."

They bowed and walked into the center of the city.

••••••••••

Babette and I made it to the Ragged Flagon without any issue. The twins joined us a few hours later after their brief look through the city.

We all sat at a table quietly speaking with Delvin Malory. He was a cut above his fellow thieves in my eyes. He may have followed the no killing rule but he didn't shy away from death. He was dedicated in a way the other thieves weren't. I respected that.

"So Morthos how's business been?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Melvin's heavily accented voice though I was too distracted to really register the question. Babette answered for me.

"Sorry Melvin, our dear Morthos been easily distracted as of late. Everything is still much the same as it has been these past few years. Work is in low demand it seems. That or people are still weary of calling on us."

I nodded in agreement, my mind finally catching up with the conversation. Both Ardoneth and Gileanna whispered to each other, probably planning out how to go about their assigned mission.

Delvin nodded. "Shame. Used to be plenty a work for you lot."

"I only hate that we had to wait this long to have our cherries popped." Gileanna chimed before returning her attention back to her sister.

Babette rolled her eyes, Delvin spat out his drink and I rested my head in my hands and sighed. Gileanna's jokes left something to be desired in terms of actual comedy but even with all the sexual puns, she was still preferable to Cicero.

"We are still recovering from 'the betrayal' and our numbers have yet to truly grow. Gileanna and Ardoneth are the best recruits we've had and the only I've ever heard of to be ordained by the Night Mother herself."

It was a stunning revelation to Delvin. He pointed at Gileanna and Ardoneth, "You tellin me these wood elves 'er with you are…"

"Yes. The Night Mother confirmed it when I returned to the sanctuary. Sithis himself had told her of their coming and sent his shades to guide them to me. The Nightmother chose to give them their first task personally. She used me as the conduit of her will."

Babette smiled. "Truly an honor like no other."

Delvin was flabbergasted. He never once expected the Night Mother to harbor that kind of power. To think that a man as strong willed as Morthos could be possessed from such a distance was a terrifying thought.

"That's…. Something."

Babette clapped her hands. "More than something. To be honest I'm a little jealous."

"Delvin my dear friend!"

We all looked up to see a khajiit stumbling toward our table. He wore the normal brown leathers of a thief. His fur was a dark brown that nearly matched his armor.

He made it to our table and pulled a seat between Ardoneth and Gileanna. Ardoneth snorted and looked away from the giggling khajiit. Gileanna didn't seem to mind his presence.

I glanced at him for a moment before turning to Babette. She leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"He's high. I can smell it all over him. Either moon sugar or skooma."

"Such lies from little hairless moon cub. Ra'faer is not high, he is simply excited to meet new assassin friends."

Both Babette and I flared at the still smiling khajiit. His hearing was still as sharp as normal it seemed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You would do well to watch your tongue. Around me, those kind of comments will get it cut out from between those yellow teeth."

He laughed in my face.

"Silly assassin thinks he can match Ra'faer? This is funny joke."

I REALLY did not like this khajiit. He now had a very comfortable place mid way up my shit list.

The twins sensed the growing tension and scooted their seats away from the khajiit thief.

Babette growled. "Delvin, exactly is this and why should I refrain from slitting his throat?"

Delvin shrugged "You mean besides the fact that Mercer would have a stroke? He's recently made quite a name for himself. Mercer himself said as much. I doubt he'd like it much if you started killin our members. Business is bad for us too you know."

That was news to me. As far as I knew, Mercer Fray thought anyone that wasn't him was trash. I only once had the displeasure of meeting Mercer Fray when I had come to make a deal with Delvin for Astrid. Mercer Fray spent the entire time insulting the Brotherhood. He radiated undue arrogance. It took everything in me not to incinerate him on the spot.

Ra'faer, to his own credit, stayed quiet. He was staring hard at Babette. I didn't like it. Without really thinking I pulled Babette close.

"Angry assassin is very protective of little moon child. Ra'faer is happy to see such compassion. He would not expect it from Dark Brotherhood."

Delvin turned on Ra'faer his face scrunching up in irritation. "Hush up Ra'faer. You know exactly who they are. All your gonna do is get someone killed."

Delvin and Ra'faer began bickering back and forth. Ra'faer arguing that he could handle himself and Delvin pointing out that we killed people for a living.

Gileanna and Ardoneth stood and said they were going go back to tracking their marks. I could tell they both just wanted to get away from the antics.

Babette and I stayed a few minutes longer until Ra'faer began to sing in a ridiculous attempt to tune Delvin out. Babette was one more chorus from lunging across the table fangs barred. I took that as the signal that we should leave.

We both wished Delvin a good evening and sent a glare at Ra'faer who only waved and wished us a good hunt.

That surprised me. A thief wishing an assassin good luck on their natural task. What a day.

It's for the best that we left when we did. It wasn't a good idea for someone as short tempered as Babette or myself to stay near someone as annoying as Ra'faer for extended periods of time.

Besides that, we had two sisters on the hunt to supervise.

 _Two days later_

Ardoneth was beginning to become irritable. It had already been two days since they began stalking their targets. The sun would soon set and signal the end of their third and final day of reconnaissance and the start to their plan. Beside her sat her beloved twin, a frown cemented onto her face.

This had ceased to be fun for them after the first hour of the first day. So far all they had learned was that the brothers were assigned the night shift by the docks, walked the city during the day and that they were hated by the general population of the city. They could learn nothing else because the targets never left the barracks except to go on patrol or to the heavily populated Bee and Barb.

Gileanna and Ardoneth had spoken briefly about their plan of action to abduct them. The barracks was far beyond their current skill and too risky to bother attempting.

The Bee and Barb was also disregarded. There was far too many possible witnesses.

Both agreed it would be best to do it tonight, during their shift at the docks. They would have cover of night and the mist from the lake would further help conceal them.

Ardoneth sent her pet death hound to hide nearby. He would only attract attention if seen and would be unable to help abduct the two men. Ardoneth instructed him to remain close though; he could serve as a distraction if things went bad or protection if things really went to shit.

The abduction would be the difficult part. After they spirited the brothers away it would be child's play to torture the two. That would fulfill their contract to the letter. The brothers would suffer then die. Just as requested.

I stood on a rooftop beside Babette observing the twins. They had informed me of their intended plan of action and I had given them my Blessing to proceed.

Now I watched and waited for them to spring. The night was perfect. A nearly absent moon and heavy fog from the lake.

The Night Mother was truly offering her daughter's a helping hand. The guards had shifted the watch rotation so now there was no one standing watch with the brothers during their night roving shift.

Babette slipped her tiny hand in mine. I could tell she was feeling just as excited as I was. Her jitters might also be a result of her now full stomach.

She had fed from me just earlier in the day. It was another rather intimate moment much like the first mostly because Babette immediately made herself comfortable by straddling me. I'm unsure if Babette was aware but she also had a tendency to whimper, moan and almost coo as she fed. The vibrations sent bolts of pain through me though her saliva dulled it. It felt something akin to the feeling of stretching your sore muscles the day after a very taxing training session mixed with the shock of snow running down your shirt.

Like the first time, it was a relatively pleasant experience.

We once again ended up forehead to forehead looking into each other's eyes. Mine were dulled from blood loss and hers bright crimson. To my chagrin and Babette's amusement, I passed out.

I woke up a while later, shirtless in bed, arms wrapped tight round a small, smiling, sleeping, vampire assassin child.

I woke her when I felt I could finally sit up and not immediately pass out again. I had her swear she wouldn't tell another living being I had fainted. She giggled but swore her silence. Her reason was because she felt she should never have allowed herself to drink that much from me.

By her own admission, a few more heavy drinks and I'd have passed into the void. That would be rather embarrassing to explain the Nightmother.

"I'm sorry mother, I only allowed a vampire to feed from me. A perfectly safe activity I assure you."

I could feel my attachment to Babette growing. Very strange. I would consult with Mother on this when we returned to the sanctuary. I'd never really had that happen with my thralls back in Cyrodiil. Perhaps it was only female vampires that caused this phenomenon.

I returned my focus back to the twins. Such a challenge was very rare. They deserved to have my full attention.

"I truly envy them." Babette whispered to me, her voice barely audible above the night time insects and the water gently crashing against the city's underbelly.

I nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I do too. It's taking everything I have not to jump down there and complete this contract myself."

Babette giggled. "It's a shame the brothers are into older girls. I would have loved to be the one chosen for this hunt."

I felt much the same. I wanted a contract like this. "We only need be patient my dear Babette. I'm sure the Night Mother has plans for us all."

She sighed but nodded. "I await that day dear Morthos. I must be honest though, it isn't for my great hunt that I wait. It's for yours. You don't have to be the Nightmother to see great things in your future."

I went silent and pointed down. The girls had begun moving in.

Ardoneth was the first to strike. She drew her blowdart gun and waited for the brothers to be facing away from one another. Her aim was spot on, she hit him right in the neck. As he began to crumble, Ardoneth sprung from the nearby shadows and caught him. His armor would make noise and noise would alert the other brother.

She silently dragged him back then beneath the dock. Her death hound seemed to melt out from the shadows then proceeded to follow after his master. The plan would have her take him under the docks and out of town to a small cave nearby. There they would torture the two before ending their lives. Easy.

With Ardoneth's part done Gileanna began to stalk forward. She would probably choke him unconscious then drag him away following the same route as her sister.

I held me breath in anticipation and felt Babette's grip on my hand tighten.

"You are very talented! Perhaps Ra'faer will give you proper training."

Everything seemed to fall apart. From no where, there was that idiot cat, smiling besides Gileanna holding in his hand a small coin purse and a dagger that could only belong to my dear sister. The final brother guard heard Ra'faer's words and faced them. He immediately called out for assistance and drew his weapon to attack when he saw Gileanna's black and red armor.

I restrained Babette before she could rush to help Gileanna. We couldn't help her. It would only make things worse. It made my blood boil to watch Gileanna surrender to the guard and be taken away. Babette kicked and struggled in my arms the entire time. My only satisfaction was watching the last brother, now flanked by four more Riften guards back hand that pathetic khajiit before shackling him as well.

Gileanna looked up to where I stood tears rolling down her cheeks as they dragged her away.

This is very bad.

I had to half carry a crying Babette back to the Bee and Barb. When we were finally away from the public eye in our rented room I released her. I snarled and slammed my hands into the wooden wall. Babette sat on the bed looking worried and trying to dry her tears.

"That thrice blasted cat!" I roared. "I'll send him screaming into the void!"

It was then that Babette stood and pulled me to sit beside her. "Calm down. I'm upset too but we can't afford to do anything rash. We should go speak to Delvin. Maybe he can pull a few strings and get Gileanna out for us. Ardoneth should already be waiting for us at the Ragged Flagon. At the very least we might be able to buy a key for the prison from them."

I took a deep breath and held it until I felt my blood fall from a boil to a simmer. She was right. Now was not the time for irrational emotion driven action. Now was the time for me to stand strong as leader of the Brotherhood.

"You're right. We can't waste any time. That bitch Mavin Black-Briar will have been informed about this by now. We need to free our sister before Mavin has a chance to interfere with our work. With Astrid fine she doesn't have a anything to hold over or necks. I'm sure she'll love a chance to have us at her beck and call again."

I opened my bags and retrieved a bundle I took everywhere but never thought I'd be forced to use. Babette looked over my shoulder to see in the bundle. Inside rested a black set of armored robes, black leather armor and a deadric dagger. I tossed away my plain black robes and began to unstrap my brotherhood armor to replace them with the armor of the Crimson Scars; armor based off the true armor of the Dark Brotherhood, passed down in secret from my grandfather, Greywyn himself.

"I've never seen armor like that before. That knife too… I can feel it from here. It's foul."

I nodded in response to Babette's words as I slipped Crimson Eviserator into her sheath beside Astrid's Blade of Woe. She was my grandfather's faithful blade. I knew she had served him well. Now she would still blood for me.

"It's more. It is the armor of the Crimson Scars. The all vampire faction that tried to break away from the Brotherhood in the era just before the oblivion crisis. Greywyn, their leader, was my mothers sire. The blade once belonged to him as well many many years ago."

Babette was shocked by the revelation. I was a true son of the Brotherhood just like the twins.

"Wait , your mother? She lived before the crisis? But that makes no…Morthos…just how old are you?"

I hesitated. I hadn't told anyone my true age in centuries. Though if anyone could relate to my situation it was Babette herself.

"I was born fifteen years before the Oblivion crisis."

She gasped. "The Oblivion crisis happened nearly five hundred years ago. How are you still alive?"

I turned to Babette and pushed a set of ebony robes just like mine into her hands.

"Not now. I promise I'll explain after Gileanna is safe."

Our dear Mother would probably reprimand me but I had no more time to wait.

The Black Hand had returned.

And Babette would be my first Speaker.

"Get dressed. The robes should fit you."

Babette only nodded and began to pull off her dress. I looked away, both to give her some privacy and to focus my mind on the task at hand.

If Babette's suggested plan of action failed we would need to break into Mavin Black-Briar's home. I knew that she personally kept copies of the prison keys.

From there we would have to break into the prison, easy enough to do, then find our dear sister and free her. As a small bonus I'd try and skin that idiot cat that got her caught.

A small gloved hand brought me out of my planning.

I had specially commissioned these robes specifically for the day she should join me in the ruling circle of the Brotherhood.

Her hood was slightly larger than mine and she had black leather gloves covering her hands giving her extra protection from the sun. The robes were all double layered and colored black, stitched together with strong red thread. They ended just before the middle of her small calves showing the Matt black boots she now wore. On her shoulders were thin but strong ebony plates with the symbol of the Black hand in a the center and trimmings that looked like crawling vines and thorns carved into them. Over her shoulder and across her chest to her waist was a black sash held together with a silver pendent also adorned with the Black Hand's symbol.

Across her waist was a new belt stained matt black. It was equipped with a loop so Babette could strap her dagger to it and a few extra loops for throwing knives as well as a large and already stocked poisoners pouch filled with viles of the most deadly poisons I could acquire and make as well as a bottle of my secret hand-made poison, created by my mother and passed down to me.

A Lethal yet pretty light violet potion, a single coating across a blade would cause paralysis nearly instantly, drain all magicka, and death would follow soon after. Only I knew the antidote. It was a genius mixture of nightshade, hemlock, grasspods, jarrin root, and a few other ins and outs.

After we finished here I would take her to an armorer I could trust and have her fitted for a set of crimson scar leathers she could wear beneath the robes. It was high time I took real steps towards bringing us back to the glorious days of old.

But that would wait. We had business to attend to.

"Let's go."

We stuck to the shadows as we made our way under the city to the Ragged Flagon. As soon as we entered Ardoneth ran up to us looking furious followed by Dirge.

"Listener! They won't help us!"

My eyes narrowed at Dirge. He unconsciously took a step back. He was smarter than he looked. At the moment I would have slit his throat or immolated him. He was only saved by the fact that we needed the Thieves Guild's assistance.

He steeled himself then spoke, "Brynjolf doesn't want any trouble. You guys targeted someone on Mavin Black-Briar's payroll. She wont take kind to this."

I responded as if he had said nothing.

"Where is Brynjolf? I need to speak with him."

Dirge looked nervous but stood firm. Vex drew her dagger and moved to his side and Tonilia quickly ran to the cistern. I knew how to access it. She was certainly going to warn the other thieves.

Delvin stepped forward slowly hands raised. "Now Morthos let's not be hasty."

I shot him a glare that immediately silenced him. I was in no mood for Delvin or any of the others. I needed results and only results, not words. I tapped . With a flick of the wrist both him and Dirge were sent into the pool of water. Mysticism was a wonderful school of magic.

With no one else barring our way I walked forward towards where Tonilia had disappeared. I used my telekinesis spell to rip away the shelves hiding the way into the cistern.

"Be ready. We need their help but if they attack, they all die. Am I understood?" I spoke to the two following me.

Babette hissed back at me, her eyes conveying that her thoughts ran parallel to mine. Ardoneth drew her dagger.

"Do not underestimate them. They're thieves, not rabbits."

"We understand Listener."

On a normal day Brynjolf's face of fear when I literally blasted the door leading to the cistern to pieces would have amused me.

Not today.

Not with my sister at the mercy of Mavin Black-Briar possibly spilling Brotherhood secrets. I will give my all to save her but If she died then so be it. I wouldn't like it but I would send her to the Dreadfather myself before allowing her to betray the Brotherhood's secrets.

So say the tenants.

"Brynjolf! You will help us free our sister." My words rang clear and strong through the cistern. Each and every thief had a weapon in hand except for Brynjolf himself.

"Enough Morthos. You can't win this. Your out numbered five to one. Besides, Mercer would never let us go against Mavin Black-Briar."

I nearly rolled my eyes.

He was spot on about us being outnumbered though. There were four thieves for each one of us. To anyone else those would be terrible odds. But I am a master of Destruction. Numbers meant very little to me. A well placed lightning spell would chain between nearly everyone in the room and those not hit by spell would be easy to pick of afterwords.

My laughter filled the room. Every thief looked at me like I was insane. To be fair perhaps I am. That thought sent me into another round of maniacal laughter. It took me a moment to bring myself back under control.

"Brynjolf, do you honestly think any of you will live past the hour if you tried using any of those sorry potato peelers your holding? As lovely as this has been I've had enough with this charade. You WILL help us free our sister or all die."

I was ready. My blade drawn and Magicka flowing I would strike down anyone who got in my way. At my sides, Babette drew her own dagger and barred her fangs. Ardoneth had her dagger drawn and ready.

"It isn't my call! Please Morthos! You know Mercer is going to be furious as it is when he gets back and he has to deal with-"

"BRYNJOLF!"

A young imperial ran in from the rear entrance.

Brynjolf turned towards the youth. "what is it Rune?"

"Ra'faer has been thrown in prison by the guard. Something about helping an assassin." He said between deep breaths.

"That IDIOT is the one who got Gileanna caught!" I roared. Brynjolf looked from from Rune to me.

"Damn! Mercer REALLY won't like this. Fine! Morthos come with me, turns out we really do need to talk."

I nodded as I slid Crimson Eviserator into her sheath. For the first time all day, things felt like they might end up going my way.

Babette and Ardoneth fell in line behind me as I followed Brynjolf to a desk covered with stacks of papers.

He pulled out a large schematic for what could only be the Riften prison.

"Understand this Morthos, no one is going to help you free your sister."

I opened my mouth to protest when he held up a hand and continued.

"You don't need to do anything either. Knowing Ra'faer he's already free and working on a way to get your girl out as well."

"Explain."

"Look, Ra'faer needed something from the prison. Mercer told him to stay away because we don't want any trouble with the Black-Briar's."

I shrugged. "I don't care about what Mercer wants or thinks. All I need from you is this," I said pointing down to the schematic. "and the keys to the prison cells. You DO have copies right?"

Brynjolf nodded. "Are you even listening?!" Brynjolf shouted. "Ra'faer will have her out by morning. Just be patient. Don't make things worse than they are."

I gripped Crimson Eviserator and was about to show Brynjolf just how impatient I truly was when Babette spoke.

"Listener, I worry for our captured sister as well but perhaps we should wait. Brynjolf had no reason to lie to us."

"It isn't Brynjolf I doubt. It's that blasted khajiit. He has no reason to break Gileanna out, hell if anything it would be better if he didn't. Then the thieves could pin whatever documents he steals on us."

Brynjolf tried to look upset but he knew that I knew this wouldn't be the first time the thieves guild had pulled this trick out of their hat.

"I know. It makes my skin crawl and fangs itch to suggest it, but I do think waiting till sunrise would be beneficial. IF Brynjolf is correct then Gileanna will be here with us and safe by then and if not then we'll at least have a plan."

I liked it over for a moment. I didn't like to wait. The thought of waiting set fire to my already foul temper but my reason sided with Babette.

"Fine." I spat out. "We wait till sunrise." I turned to Brynjolf.

"Thank you. Trust me. The girl will be fine."

Faster than anyone could follow I had my hand around his throat and pulled him close.

"Do not thank me yet thief. Should my sister not be here come the rising sun, I will show you a world of pain unlike any you have or ever will know." I whispered into his ear before turning and making my way out of the Cistern followed by Babette and Ardoneth.

Gileanna looked around the small cell she was thrown into. It was bare save a small blanket she was using to cover her bare body with. There was nothing she could use to defend herself.

She was only thankful that they had dragged her inside before ripping her armor and underclothes from her. She didn't want any of the family to see her in such a way, especially the Listener himself. Naked, unarmed and a failure.

"Wonderful. He must think me such a fool. A waste of his time." She whispered to herself.

Tears began to pool in her eyes. Her first ever contact and she had blown it spectacularly. She'd even gotten captured by the town guard. The very worst part was that the Listener himself had witnessed the whole thing. How could she ever face her family again?

Assuming she ever got out of this cell. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was visited by one of the guards to be interrogated.

Just then she heard a metal door open and footsteps.

'Oh joy. Here we go.'

Gileanna pulled the blanket closer. A woman appeared at her cell door. She was a Nord with black hair and fair skin. Her eyes were cold and arrogant but intelligent.

"Hello assassin. I am Mavin Black-Briar. You and I are going to be good friends."

Gileanna sneered. "Your no friend of mine. If I had a blade I'd slit your throat where you stand."

Mavin chuckled. "Your spirited. Good. I would have hated to drag Maul away from his duties only for you to just give me what I want."

As Mavin spoke another Nord entered the cell and stood beside her. He was nearly twice Gileanna's size and wore steel armor.

"Maul, be a dear and show our new friend that it's much better for her health to accommodate my wishes."

With that she left Gileanna in the cell with Maul.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 2 done. Finally.

This took me far longer than I planned. It's irritating getting writer's block on and off when you try putting in time to this.

As always I thank you for your patience, appreciate any and all reviews or suggestions and apologize in advance for my terrible spelling.

I hope to have the next chapter finished and uploaded in far less time than this one took me.

 _The Forlorn Sage_


	3. Chapter 3

Oblivion and all its characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks

••••••••••••••••••••••

The Night had been very long.

Gileanna had been nearly drowned twice, strangled nearly to death, whipped repeatedly and suffered through multiple beatings at the hands of Maven's assistant, Maul. All the while Maven Black-Briar herself watched with a smug smile.

The captured assassin was currently laying against the cold stone wall in the corner of the cell. One of her eyes was nearly swollen shut, bruises were blossoming across her skin and the lashes across her back and legs burned. She knew she was lucky that nothing was broken. Yet.

"Are you ready to share? I'm sure you're as tired of being played with as I am of watching. I'm not asking much, just the location of your new sanctuary. I need the Brotherhood back under my heel."

Gileanna looked up and spat a mouthful of blood at Maven.

"I'll never give up my family you bitch."

Maven sighed then snapped her fingers. Maul looked to her.

"What's next?"

Maven shrugged. "I'll be taking my leave. I have a few errands to run. Break her in the one way only a whore like her can be. I don't care about the specifics but get me the information I want."

Maven walked out of the cell leaving Gileanna alone with Maul. He sighed before stepping forward and ripping the blanket away from her, exposing her naked flesh to the elements and his gaze. He grabbed her arms and tried them together with some rope before doing the same to her legs.

"You should have just talked. Now I have no choice."

Despite being bound and the many lacerations lining her back, Gileanna began to squirm. She knew exactly what they meant. She was to be raped until she broke. She couldn't, she WOULDN'T allow it.

Maul sighed before brutally stomping on the bosmer girl's stomach. Gileanna threw up all over her own chest, face and the cell floor.

Gileanna looked up from her position on the bile covered floor to the massive Nord and through labored, pain filled gasps spoke.

"You're going to die you know. It doesn't matter what you do to me, just by being involved with this your life is forfeit. It's only a matter of time."

Maul seemed a bit unnerved by her words. It was clear he didn't like who Maven was messing with. The Dark Brotherhood we're not people you trifled with. They had, against all odds, murdered the emperor on his own ship after all. Maul knew deep down that this girl he had brutalized and was now about to rape was probably right.

"For what it's worth I don't enjoy this. I much prefer willing partners. You should have just told Maven what she wanted."

Gileanna laughed, the hysterics beginning to set in. "It doesn't matter what you do or don't enjoy. You're still nothing but a dog chasing after a stick for your master's praise and just like a dog, MY master will put you down."

"Little assassin talks too much."

Maul turned straight into a furry fist. He was sent sprawling nearly crushing Gileanna beneath him.

Ra'faer quickly entered the room and pushed the unconscious Nord off of Gileanna and right on to the vomit covering the floor.

"You! Why are you here?!"

Ra'faer shushed her then cut her bindings and gently pulled her to her feet. Gileanna hissed. The movement, as slow as it was, still sent jolts of agony through her battered body. She picked up the blanket and wiped her face clean before pulling it close to conceal the many bruises painting her body and to hide her lack of modesty.

"Be calm, you have nothing to be ashamed of nor anything Ra'faer has not seen many times on his mates. Now be silent little assassin and follow Ra'faer. This one had reason for ruining your hunt. He has saved you and once he gets us out of this prison and to the Cistern his debt will be repaid. Come, stay close to Ra'faer."

Gileanna quickly decided it was best to just go along. He ruined her first contract but he did save her from the pig lying unconscious in her vomit as well. For now she would give him the benefit of the doubt, at the very least until she once again held a blade.

••••••••••••••••••••

"You look real deep in thought there."

I opened my eyes to find Brynjolf's sitting across from me leaning back on a bale of hay. I had occupied a mat in their training room to meditate and calm my thoughts.

"Yes. It helps me remain calm. Not as much as a good hunt but..."

Brynjolf scratched his chin. "I can sorta relate. I'm never more focused then in the middle of a heist. Never been one for the violence though."

I took a deep breath and centered my thoughts.

"It's more likely you haven't been put in a situation that would force your hand. Everyone has a breaking point. You've just been fortunate enough that no one has ever pushed you to yours. Should you ever be pushed to that point you might surprise yourself with just how ferocious you can really be."

Brynjolf only shrugged.

"If you say so. Guess that's why we're in separate lines of work."

I nodded my head. "You're not wrong."

"Why do you do it? The killing? I hear stories that your group worship some being of death. The Nightmother if I recall correctly. You don't strike me as a zealot though. You really buy into that Nightmother wash?"

This blasphemy I could not allow.

"Be silent you worm! You dare question my faith to my matron when yours is the whore of the Daedra? Nocturnal, Lady of night, patron of thieves. Yet here you are, no gold coming in, heists coming undone at the worst possible times and your guild about to fall apart."

Brynjolf's eyes narrowed and he jumped to his feet.

"Now you wait just a moment your brotherhood was nearly destr-"

I was on my feet in an instant.

"I said SILENCE!" my voice boomed.

"Almost destroyed? My family was BETRAYED! Yet we lived on. The Nightmother was there with us through it all guiding her children as she always has. To me, it is very clear that Nocturnal has abandoned you."

Brynjolf frowned and seemed to deflate. It was clear that he also believed that Nocturnal had turned her back on them.

"Exactly as I thought. Make no mistake thief, I may not worship Nocturnal but I never doubted she is out there. You would be wise to never doubt the presence of the Dreadfather or the Unholy Matron again. Leave me."

Without a word Brynjolf turned and walked away. I almost felt bad. For me to verbally attack his matron was low. Blasphemous even. But I could not allow such a slight against the Nightmother and Sithis himself to slide. To see a man broken by words made me feel wretched though. I was born to slay men with a blade or with magic, not attack them with words like a coward aristocrat.

With a sigh I tried to return to my meditations. I would spend the rest of my time there debating with myself on whether or not I was right to open my big mouth.

••••••••••••••••••••

Gileanna followed Ra'faer closely. They had pushed upwards to the main level of the prison, more specifically they snuck into the room that held the confiscated items taken from prisoners.

Fast as a striking snake, Ra'faer had the only guard in the room unconscious. Gileanna was not sure what fighting style the khajiit employed but it was very effective.

"Find your things little assassin. We have little time for you to admire Ra'faer's perfection." He said, snickering to himself at the end before searching through the desk in the far corner of the room.

Gileanna rolled her eyes but quickly began searching for her armor. She found it within the second chest and hugged it tight. This armor was the only possession she had that showed the world just who's family she belonged to. It hadn't been hers very long but already it held tremendous sentimental value to the girl. As Gileanna pulled the leathers into place, ignoring the searing pain as it rubbed against her open wounds, she noticed her dagger was missing.

She double checked her armor then searched the room once more. It was nowhere in the chests or hung on any of the weapon racks. She sighed. It was probably hanging off the belt of some random guard as a trophy.

"Are you finished? Ra'faer has what he came for."

Gileanna nearly jumped out of her skin. She had nearly forgotten the khajiit thief. He had no noise while looking for whatever he was looking for. He was very skilled in stealth, more so than she was, though something in the back of her mind made her think he wasn't showing the full extent of his abilities.

"Yes I'm ready. My dagger is missing though."

Ra'faer shook his head. "No time for knife. We must leave. A blade can be replaced. Your life cannot."

Gileanna couldn't argue with that. She instead pulled the puny iron dagger from the belt of the still unconscious guard and gripped it tight. It wasn't steel, elven, or even ebony but she would have to make it work. She quickly fell back in step with the silent khajiit as they began the long creep back down into the prison.

" _Why are we going down? The entrance is the other way isn't it?"_ Gileanna whispered.

" _Silly girl, we are not looking for entrance. We seek special exit. Ra'faer will show you."_ Ra'faer replied nearly silently.

They made it back to the cell block moving past the one Gileanna had been kept in. Maul was still face down unconscious.

At the end of the row of cells, Ra'faer pushed in a lose stone on the far wall. It slowly began to open into a secret passageway.

"Come through here. This is way out." Ra'faer turned to see an empty hallway. He hissed before rushing back to the cell he left Maul in.

Gileanna raised the iron dagger. She would take this man's life for what he had done to her. As she plunged the blade down she was pulled by the collar of her armor and sent rolling nearly into the cell door.

Pain flared up her back.

"What are you doing!?" Gileanna hissed through barred teeth.

" _Be silent you little fool! You will alert the guards and be caged once again."_ Ra'faer hissed.

Gileanna stood slowly and pointed at Maul. " _He dies before we go_."

Ra'faer shook his head. This girl was trying his patience. He spoke out loud, forgoing the whispers. "While you are under my charge you will not spill blood."

Gileanna looked appalled. "Me under your charge!? I am Dark Brotherhood and what he did will not go unpunished!"

"Not while this one is here. You owe me little assassin."

This took Gileanna off guard. She hadn't expected him to hold saving her over her head. He was the reason she was there in the first place, but he had saved her from a very grim fate. More importantly, she knew for fact that she would not be able to beat him in a fight injured as she was. As much as she may hate to leave the man who had brought her so much pain alive, she would stay her hand.

"Fine let's go." She muttered before turning and leaving the cell.

Ra'faer let out a deep breath, relief flooded his body. He did not want to have to incapacitate Gileanna. She was a good girl, as far as assassin's go, but he couldn't have her killing anyone under his watch, Mercer was going to be furious enough as it was. He followed after her.

She was already half way through the secret tunnel before he caught up, though stopping to close the secret exit had slowed him just a bit.

"I am sorry. To walk away is not easy but is best choice for now."

Gileanna snarled. "Drop it. You ruin my contract, embarrass me in front of the Listener himself, and then keep me from killing a man who tortured and almost raped me. Your only saving grace is that you stopped that pig before he could have his way with me but everything is still your fault in the first place."

Ra'faer's ears drooped. "Child you have much to learn."

The rest of their slow journey was spent on silence.

••••••••••••••••••••

I opened my eyes and stood up. I could feel her.

I ran from the training room into the center of the cistern as Gileanna entered from the main entrance followed closely by a grinning Ra'faer. Brynjolf was already there, angrily yelling at Ra'faer.

"Dammit Ra'faer! You were told NOT to cross Maven Black-Briar! What the hell do you call this?!"

I ignored them for a moment and walked up to Gileanna. Babette and Ardoneth were already at her side, Babette attempting to determine the severity of her wounds and Ardoneth trying to comfort her sister. When Gileanna saw me she immediately looked to the ground. I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look me in the eye as I looked her over.

Her left eye was swollen all the way shut and the skin I could see around her neck and chin was covered in dark purple bruises. A quick glance at Babette's hunger filled eyes and I knew her injuries were far worse than what I could see or at the very least that they were very bloody.

"You're hurt." It wasn't a question.

Gileanna shook as she tried to hold back tears. "Listener, Babette….I-I failed."

I pulled her close and wrapped my arms loosely around her to avoid irritating her wounds.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Gileanna broke into tears. She cried against me as I held her. Babette snarled before turning and walking to the alchemy table, no doubt to make something to lessen pain. After a moment I gently passed Gileanna into the waiting arms of her sister.

I motioned for Ardoneth to move Gileanna closer to Babette before I turned my attention to Brynjolf who was still berating the fool that had caused this.

"Enough Brynjolf. It's time for me to say my piece."

Both thieves looked at me, worry instantly dominating Brynjolf's features and Ra'faer remaining nonchalant. I stood beside Brynjolf.

"You ruined my sister's contract. Even worse, you return her to me injured. In my line of work blood begets blood. What do you have to say for yourself? Were I in your place I would measure my words carefully."

Ra'faer shrugged. "I already apologized to little assassin. Ra'faer needed something, Ra'faer took advantage of situation."

I nodded. Without warning I shoved Brynjolf away and in one motion drew and swung Crimson Eviserator towards Ra'faer who caught my wrist mid swing.

It seemed despite the drug use, Ra'faer's reflexes we're still far above my expectations. I would need to force myself NOT to underestimate him. There were very few people who could match me in close combat but humility is what has kept me alive through the centuries.

"Stop this. Ra'faer has fixed things. No blood need be shed."

Seems he missed the point I was in the process of making. I pointed with my free hand at Gileanna who was watching from the arms of her sister.

"Blood has already been shed and it came from the veins of my beloved sister. For every mark on her body I will inflict one on you in return!" I roared before blasting him in the chest with a large fireball.

Ra'faer flew back and crushed one of the beds lining the wall. He quickly rolled into a stance ready to meet my next assault. The leather armor of the guild had protected him from the worst of my spell's blast.

I rushed forward and slashed for his leg. He jumped back to avoid me but ended up pressed against the stone wall of the cistern. I used the momentum from my attack to turn in a full circle, immediately sending a spear of ice flying when I faced him. A slight shift in stance and the frozen spear lanced straight into the wall, missing Ra'faer's head by a hairs breath.

Ra'faer made the next move. He bared his fangs at me then closed in. I readied myself to meet his attack but was taken by surprise when at the last moment he tackled me. His claws ripped through my robes and pierced my armor to the flesh just beneath my ribs.

We crashed through a small table and landed in the water. Luckily my grip on Crimson Eviserator held strong and I didn't lose her to the depths despite my wounded sides. I broke the surface as my lungs began to ache for air. I took a few breaths before feeling around. My vision was clouded by the foggy water. I felt the stone of the walkway against my outstretched arm. I pulled myself up and heard the telltale splashing of a body being lifted out of the water a few feet away.

I dragged myself back onto the stone and felt someone jump on top of me. I lifted my blade just in time to catch another against it. My vision began to clear and I found it wasn't Ra'faer holding a blade against mine but Brynjolf. Ra'faer was being held back by Rune and surprisingly Gileanna and Ardoneth.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at Brynjolf.

"That is enough Morthos. You know I can't let this fight continue." He said through clenched teeth. It almost made me laugh that this big Nord thief was using all his strength to hold me, an injured and average size wood elf, down.

I bucked my hips, throwing Brynjolf off balance and off my blade before slamming my palm against the side of his head and sending a shock spell through him. He fell over effectively pacified. I rolled on to my feet, ignoring the pain, and ran for Ra'faer. Luckily for me, he was still being held by the twins and Rune. With more than just a little twisted satisfaction I jumped up and sent both my feet into Ra'faer and back flipped off his chest. He flew straight back into the water. Before Rune could react, I smashed my elbow into his nose, grabbed his arm and tossed him over my shoulder down through a chair.

Gileanna placed her hand on my shoulder and Ardoneth took a step away from me. "Listener please-"

My gaze shut her up immediately. I was in no mood for any sort of interference.

"Ardoneth, take Gileanna to Babette and keep her there. None of you are to interfere any further in this."

She bowed and took hold of Gileanna. "I obey Listener."

I turned to the murky water, twirled Crimson Eviserator and waited for Ra'faer to rise for air.

I wasn't disappointed.

He broke the surface gasping for breath and pulled himself on to the stone coughing up murky water.

"Come khajiit. Stop faking. I know your letting me win. I can feel it. Fight me like you mean it. Your life depends on it. The Nightmother is no doubt already VERY upset by your actions. Perhaps your soul would be a fitting way of bringing us back into her good graces."

He coughed up water, then narrowed his eyes at me.

"You suffer same problem as the little one. You talk when you should act, Listener." He said as he dragged himself back onto the stone.

His tone was void of any mirth and as he stood, his entire way of holding himself changed. He drew a dagger from his belt. The blade was the color and texture of granite, the cross guard was large for a dagger and a small black gem sat on the pommel. He held it reversed in his left hand.

Ra'faer growled at me. It was a deep guttural sound that sent chills up my spin and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

This was more like it. Finally he was taking me seriously. There would be no excuses if I killed him now. I gripped Crimson Eviserator and readied myself. In that moment I could almost hear grandfather Greywyn barking at me.

"Leg apart! Knees bent! Arms midway up and ready! Make sure your dagger faces your mark. Never relent! Let the blood flow!"

Both Ra'faer and I screamed defiance at each other and charged.

Ra'faer swiped at me with his dagger. I managed to side-step him and send a kick into the side of his far knee. Normally a crippling blow, but Ra'faer seemed to flow with it and swing his other hand's claws right into my calf before rolling back up into his fighting stance.

My calf would have been sliced to ribbons had I not swapped armor. I was extremely lucky; the leg padding on my Crimson Scar armor was significantly thicker than my normal Dark Brotherhood armor. I closed the distance between us and threw a few quick strikes with my fist and Crimson Eviserator aimed for the vulnerable joints in his arms to try and disable him, but Ra'faer met me blow for blow.

I was gaining no ground so I swapped tactics. I readied my magic and tried to gain some distance. Ra'faer seemed to know what I was planning because as I disengaged he leaped forward, claws up and dagger at the ready. I was just fast enough to side-step him again but rather than try and counter I jumped back again and threw a watermelon sized fireball towards him. Ra'faer's eyes went wide and he jumped out of the way just barely avoiding being roasted alive.

I rushed forward and actually managed to sink Crimson Eviserator's wave-like blade into Ra'faer's shoulder. He roared in pain and sliced me across the chest with his own dagger as I pulled my blade free. I felt some dark magic touch me from Ra'faer's weapon. It was ice cold.

It felt like death.

I quickly moved away and clutched my bleeding wound. Whatever magic inhabited Ra'faer's weapon was nothing to sneeze at. It was extremely potent and the feeling of death I felt when the weapon wounded me set me on edge. I could not allow myself to be wounded by it again.

At the same time, my own foul dagger's effects began to take hold. Ra'faer had paled just a bit and sunk to his knees.

Crimson Eviserator was truly a vampire's weapon. It absorbed the targets strength and damaged their health and Magicka. My grandfather was a twisted man for ever having created it but she served both him and I well.

I took advantage of his moment of weakness and kicked him in the face. He slid back into the water off the cistern.

I looked back at Gileanna. She was struggling to stand even held up by her sister. Seeing her in such bad shape for the third time cemented my resolve. I walked to the central pool where the khajiit was still floundering trying to find the edge to pull himself up. I conjured forth my lightning spell: White Dragon's Rage.

Jagged crimson bolts of electricity began dancing between my fingers and along my arm. This was the strongest destruction spell I knew. It was instant death to whomever was unfortunate enough to be in the receiving end. The drawback was that it used up ALL the Magicka the user had stored at the time of the casting. It would be worth it.

I gently touched my hand to the water.

In an instant the crimson electricity flooded the water with its power, frying everything inside. The blood red lightning danced across the surface and up towards metallic objects nearby. Only my magical discipline prevented the spell from getting out of hand and killing everyone on the room with anything conductive on their person.

In the water, Ra'faer was convulsing as the spell flowed into him. His screams were ungodly. Many of the watching thieves vomited.

Finally the screamed stopped and all that was left of Ra'faer was his blackened corpse. The only reason there was still a body was because the water had prevented nearly instant vaporization.

I stood up, the magical fatigue of using such a powerful spell setting in. As I turned I was too slow to block or avoid a body flying into mine. I landed painful on my back, a blade to my throat, pinned by the very khajiit I had just killed.

"That is enough. We both know this isn't worth it. Stow your pride and take your family home." Ra'faer said as he released me and rose unsteadily to his feet.

I was shocked silent. I had JUST killed him. I know I did. Yet here he was standing over me.

How?

I looked over and saw the corpse in the water fade away as if it were never there. Then it hit me: Illusion magic.

Whatever spell Ra'faer had used it was masterful. It seems I hadn't been the only one using incredibly powerful spells in this fight.

I grunted, half in approval for Ra'faer's skill in a lesser utilized school of magic and half in pain. "You're still missing the point I see. This isn't about what's worth it or isn't or even my pride. This is about you interfering with our work and more importantly hurting my family. Had Gileanna returned unharmed I would have been upset by the setback but wouldn't have batted an eye. Instead look at her!" I pointed angrily at Gileanna who was now hiding beside Babette and her sister on the other side of the cistern.

Even from this distance and half hidden I could see that her armor was soaked through with blood and the pain that would cross her face whenever she moved.

I looked back to Ra'faer and saw him actively looking away from her. He knew exactly what he had caused. Hell, I was willing to bet he had seen up close and in detail the consequences of his actions. Seeing him looking away only proved I was probably right.

"That's right coward. Look away. You don't even have the stones to face her." I said as I stood up, my voice low and filled with anger.

"I'm willing to wager she limped the whole way here. Did you notice as you were 'rescuing' her the pain she endured? Did you even care?" I snarled.

Ra'faer growled. "She is strong. Those tiny cuts are nothing and will only make her stronger."

My eyes narrowed. "And that makes it right I suppose."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Both Ra'faer and I looked over to see Mercer Fray standing at the rear entrance to the cistern. He looked livid.

••••••••••••••••••••

Babette sighed as she slipped a small coin purse into the hands of the resident priest of Mara, Maramal. It was everything she had brought along for the trip. Coin hadn't been an issue in a long time, but it still made her fangs itch to let her money go.

Maramal had agreed to loan them a small room inside the temple for a few nights and treat Morthos' and Gileanna's wounds if in turn Babette and her family made a donation to the temple. Morthos wasn't comfortable staying at the Bee and Barb with Maven more than likely looking for them. Babette would have preferred to stay with the thieves' guild but, Mercer, the blasted coward, had demanded they leave the cistern and Morthos was too tired after fighting Ra'faer to intimidate Mercer into allowing them to stay.

At the very least Maramal and the other disciples of Mara could be trusted to remain silent if questioned about them and the day was half way through.

"Babette please, I will return soon. I promise."

Babette groaned. Ardoneth was testing her very limited patience. "For the last time Ardoneth, I will not let you or your sister go out right now. Are you daft?! By Sithis, Gileanna is injured and we are already short on supplies. We can't afford to take the risk. "

"What about the contract?"

Babette crossed into very irritated and it was beginning to show. "What about it?" she barked.

"It still needs to be completed. Look I'll go and finish this and be back by nightfall, you'll see."

Babette grabbed her as she passed and yanked her down to her eye level. Babette locked her hands around Ardoneth's face like a vice and forced her to look into her eyes. Ardoneth struggled briefly to break free of the vampire child's inhumanly strong grip then slowly went still as Babette's vampiric seduction took hold.

Babette growled then spoke.

"I am a Speaker. Just as we all bend to the Listener's command, you WILL obey mine. Is that understood?"

"I will obey mistress." Ardoneth in a sleepy tone.

"Good. You are not to tell anyone of my new standing within the Brotherhood until our dear Listener has announced it himself. You will NOT leave this room until I return. Only Maramal is allowed to enter and only to leave food and to change Gileanna's bandages. You will protect the Listener and your sister with your life."

Ardoneth nodded. "I obey mistress."

"Good. I will return. Should Morthos awaken and ask where I am tell him I am out for a bite to eat. Insist he stay here until I return." Babette slowly released Ardoneth.

Ardoneth sluggishly stood up and made her way to sit between the unconscious bodies of her sister and the Listener. She stared blankly at the door to the room, one hand on her dagger.

Satisfied that Morthos and Gileanna I would be adequately protected, Babette pulled up her hood and strode out of the temple into the midday sun.

••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up feeling stiff as a board. My entire body burned as I sat up and I felt oddly content. It had been a long time since I had been sore. There were bandages wrapped around my ribs and chest where Ra'faer's strange dagger and claws had pierced my hide.

I looked around and saw Ardoneth sitting beside me staring blankly at the door.

"Ardoneth?"

"She won't answer. I've been trying to get her attention for a while Listener." I then noticed Gileanna laying on her stomach beside Ardoneth. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

I looked into her glassy eyes. I could tell she had been placed under a very strong hypnotic suggestion.

"Ardoneth has been hypnotized. I would bet that Babette is the one who did it."

Gileanna reached out to her sister, moaning in pain at the effort. "But why would Babette hypnotize my sister?"

I stood and began checking over my robes and armor. I would need to repair my crimson scar leathers immediately. "No doubt Ardoneth was trying to go out and finish the contract and Babette was unable to talk her into staying so she hypnotized her."

Gileanna nodded.

I began stretching. My wounds protested and I felt each muscle burn as I slowly and thoroughly stretched out. After a while I felt my body begin to relax and move without as much strain. When I felt I could move with minimal discomfort and I moved to sit beside Gileanna.

She held her sister's unmoving hand and sighed. "Listener? What will happen now?"

I shrugged. "Babette is most likely tying up any lose ends as we speak. As soon as you're well enough to travel we go home."

"That isn't what I meant Listener. I failed my assigned contract. I imagine I'll be punished when we get home?"

I looked at her and found her calmly looking to me as if she already knew the answer to her own question. I almost laughed. "No you silly elf. This was your very first time outside of the sanctuary. While I was expecting this to go much better than it did, the fault doesn't lie with you. You were sabotaged by that moron khajiit. I'm proud of you two."

Gileanna seemed relieved and actually smiled despite her aching wounds.

"Thank you Listener. Your understanding and mercy is inspiring. I promise I will not fail you again."

I shook my head and gently patted her head. "Enough talk. Get some rest. I'll restore Ardoneth and put her to bed as well."

What she didn't notice was the very weak drain fatigue spell I was using. She yawned adorably and mumbled out what sounded like a "thank you Listener." Before her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

I chuckled. "Let it never be said Destruction magic is only for causing harm." I whispered to myself before standing and moving to stand before the still unmoving Ardoneth. I gently placed my hands on either side of her head and concentrated. I pushed my Magicka into her and began working to dispel the hypnotic suggestion. It took a moment before I managed to fully free Ardoneth. She blinked a few times and looked around confused.

"Ardoneth? Are you okay?"

Recognition lit her eyes and she slowly nodded. "Yes my Listener. What happened?"

I moved to sit in a chair by the door. "You were hypnotized. I just woke you up. Did Babette do this to you?"

Ardoneth seemed to remember as soon as I mentioned Babette. Her face scrunched up in anger.

"Yes it was her. I was trying to go finish the contract and she forced me to look into her eyes. She was so strong. She must have put me under her spell then."

I nodded. "That sounds probable. It's a good thing too."

Ardoneth looked at me. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Listener?"

"I said it's good that she hypnotized you into remaining here. You and Gileanna are done for now. You're inadequately equipped and not ready to face the challenge this contract has become. Babette will finish this."

As I spoke the door to the room opened and in walked said vampire child. She was covered in blood from head to toe. She frowned when she saw Ardoneth free of her hypnosis but cracked a very small blood soaked smile when she noticed me awake.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

Babette couldn't help but giggle.

"It's good that you're awake Morthos dear. I'm surprised that fight drained you the way it did. You can usually fight for hours on end without tiring."

I nodded. "Yes well if I give that feline anything, it's that he has a few tricks up his sleeve. He wore me out pretty well. I take from your….appearance that the Mark is dead?"

Babette tried to wipe away the blood on her face but only succeeded in smearing it. She groaned before answering. "Yes. He is dead as is the entire Riften guard garrison. I should take a bath. I'm….sticky."

Ardoneth's eyes went wide. The entire city's garrison was dead? Babette had only been gone a few hours at most. How was that even possible?

"Don't look so surprised Ardoneth. Your older sister here is full of nasty little tricks. You should get some rest. We leave as soon as Gileanna is well enough to travel. As for you Babette," I said turning to the small draculina. "I think that's a good idea. Shame you made a mess of your robes, you're lucky they're specially enchanted for this."

Babette gave me a curious look. "Special how? I feel the enchantments woven into them but what exactly do you mean."

I shook my head. "They are enchanted to augment your stealth skills. Stealth, blade, and now just to name a few but the truly special thing about them is that they soak up the blood that gets on them and slowly clean and repair themselves. It's a very unique and expensive set of clothing you're wearing. Those robes will be clean by the time you're done bathing."

Babette looked at me like I had given her the greatest gift imaginable. To some people, maybe I had.

"How did you do it?" Ardoneth asked. We both turned to Ardoneth who looked very unhappy. She really knew how to ruin a moment.

"If you mean the guard then the answer is simple: poison. A drop in their celebratory casket of ale and them all fell over dead within seconds of each other. You must give me the recipe for that poison Morthos. I won't take no for an answer."

I winked at her while wagging my finger 'no'. Her nose scrunched up and I knew she would not cease pestering me about it. She rolled her eyes before looking back to Ardoneth.

"On the other hand if you mean the mark then I caught him with his pants down. Literally. He was fucking with some stupid traveling wench just outside town in the horse stable. He was a Pig. I suppose he felt safe since Gileanna and Ra'faer had been jailed. I'll spare you the details. Suffice to say that the wench is dead, the mark suffered terribly, I need a bath and I won't be needing to feed for a few days."

I couldn't help but be impressed. This only proved that my decision to bring Babette into the Black Hand was the right one.

"Okay that's enough story telling for now. Ardoneth, get some rest. You and I will talk tomorrow. Babette go get cleaned up. You've more than earned a bath."

Ardoneth nodded before lying down beside her sister and turning away from me.

As Babette walked out the door she turned back to me. "What? No offer to help wash my back Listener?"

I chuckled before shooing her out the door. "Enough with your sass young lady. Go on."

"As you command sweet Listener." she giggled then tugged the door closed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Another chapter done.

As always, I thank you all for your patience and support. Please review and share and should you see a way I could improve my writing or maybe have an idea to pitch my way, please don't hesitate to review/email me.

If you're a fan of RWBY fanfiction please look up my friend TheBoredBoot. He has a few stories in the works that are very good.

As always,

 _TheForlornSage_


	4. Chapter 4

Skyrim and Oblivion and all its characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks.

•••••••••••••••

Three months later

The months following the twin's first contract were very eventful. We had a small ceremony and feast to commemorate Babette and Nazir being officially announced as Speakers.

I decided that the position of Keeper would not be brought into the Black Hand after all.

Babette officially accepted the title with quiet grace. Nazir fussed the whole time about the entire thing.

He claimed it was just me shoving some of my responsibilities onto him and Babette. Though he complained, I could tell he was proud of the promotion.

Cicero was surprisingly calm through the whole announcement. He wasn't at all disappointed and didn't dance or make a single joke. When we finished, he calmly congratulated Nazir and Babette on their promotions and me for restoring the Black Hand, if only partially.

The week following our celebration I announced that the Keeper, from that day forward, had just as much authority as a Speaker. The only exception was obviously the Silencers who answered only to their respective Speaker and the Listener. Naturally we had another smaller ceremony just for Cicero. This time he did dance, joke, sing and even shed a few tears.

He thanked me for my faith in him more times than I could count. I responded each time by simply telling him it was high time he was rewarded for his long faithful service.

•••••••••••••••

Both Ardoneth and Gileanna were surprised when they received the blood price for the Riften contract. Apparently they were under the impression that the contract was a failure so they wouldn't be getting paid.

I explained that while the contract might have gone south, the marks were killed therefore the blood price was theirs. I did reprimanded Ardoneth for disobeying Babette.

Babette was the senior sister, whether Ardoneth liked it or not. Any order from her should have been followed. I explained that the Tenants would be enforced from now on so to disobey an order from any superior would most likely result in death if not severe punishment. Both sisters looked troubled but assured me that they would not be a problem.

Gileanna was happy for herself and her sister but couldn't help crying when I told her she would not be allowed to leave the sanctuary or train until the wounds on her back had fully healed.

Everyone including Babette and I tried to reassure her that her next contract would go much better and that it wasn't her fault. The poor girl was having none of it. She was adamant that if she was better Ra'faer's interference wouldn't have made a difference.

Eventually she asked to be left alone. We all acquiesced, though Cicero would still occasionally sit beside her and hum a quiet tune or tell her stories about his time in the Brotherhood before becoming the Nightmother's keeper. She seemed to enjoy the fool's company.

The next day the Nightmother called me forth. I expected to be scolded. Instead I was pleasantly surprised when she congratulated me on starting the restoration of her Black Hand before she whispered the names and locations of six souls who had prayed to her in my absence.

I quickly informed Nazir and Babette and we split the contacts evenly. We would go forth and arrange the contracts then carry them out. Babette would meet with the two contacts closest to Markarth. Nazir would travel to and meet the contact in Whiterun then the one in Falkreath. I would travel to Winterhold and speak to the contact there before traveling to Solitude.

Before we left I sat down with Cicero and asked him to watch over the twins and gave him instructions on how and when to change Gileanna's bandages. He assured me that he would care for them with just as much attention as he showed for our dear mother.

It eased my worries, if only a little. At least Gileanna seemed to enjoy Cicero's company. Poor Ardoneth would have to suffer until our return.

••••••••••••••••••••

I returned in the evening to Dawnstar with the contracts I had set out to receive completed. It had been two weeks since I had departed the sanctuary.

I stopped at the Windpeak Inn for food and drink. Thoring, the owner, didn't particularly like me because his daughter, Karita, and I often flirted. He still hasn't caught on that we did it only because it bothered him.

I did really enjoy the girl's company. She had such an open minded view of the world. I had more than once thought about telling her exactly who I was and offering her a chance at joining the Brotherhood. I always decided against it. I felt that the girl was far too sweet to walk a path soaked in blood.

As soon as I entered, Karita bounded over to me smiling and calling out the name I used in public. "Welcome Myalos. Are those new robes? How fancy. Would you like to make a request?"

I shook my head and returned her smile before handing her a small purse full of coins. "No thank you. Just a little Mead with honey and whatever food you have available if it's not too much trouble."

Another patron suddenly called out. "Course it's no trouble traveler! Go on sweetie pour him a drink."

Karita's expression soured. "Mind your own business Stig. Be happy your crew are still allowed in here."

I looked over and saw the local group of pirates laughing, drinking and all around making fools of themselves. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

While I hated nearly everything to some extent, I had a particular disdain for pirates.

Karita excused herself to get my requested food while I sat down at a small table in the rear corner of the inn, as far from the drunken antics of the pirates as I could.

The scent of horker meat and vegetables entered my nose as Karita came back from the kitchen with a steaming bowl and a tankard.

"Thank you." I said as she set my food in front of me. She muttered a quiet "It's no trouble." Before sliding into the seat beside mine.

"I assume those….gentlemen are as troublesome as they are loud?" I asked as I sipped my sweet Mead.

She sighed and nodded. "I wouldn't call them gentlemen. Unfortunately they're some of the few regulars we have so father is hesitant to ban them. Besides, their money is good and they tip very well so I will continue to hold my tongue."

I chuckled. "If its coin you and father need I actually might have a…. favor you could perform. I'd pay handsomely."

I realized almost as soon as the words left my lips exactly how she would interpret them. Her expression went from friendly to completely enraged. I threw my hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Hold on before you say anything I did not mean that the way it just sounded. I legitimately wish to ask a favor of you."

She narrowed her eyes at me and glared for a moment. "What favor exactly?"

I exhaled and slowly lowered my arms. "I was hoping you would be willing to simply be an extra ear so to speak."

"What do you mean? I won't agree to anything unless you're completely upfront with me Myalos."

I swallowed another bite of food then washed it down with more Mead. "I only want you to keep your ears open for any rumors. Simple no?"

"What kind of rumors?" she pressed.

"For your own safety it's better if you didn't ask too many questions okay." I said glancing around to ensure no one was listening in on our conversation. "Would you be willing to do that for me? As I said you'll be well compensated."

Karita took a moment before slowly nodding her head. I could tell she was still unsure. I offered a quiet thank you before subtly sliding a large coin purse into her pocket as I stood up.

"Every now and then, someone will come here. You'll know it's them when they show you this." I showed her my Pendant of Sithis. "Tell them about anything you hear. Anything at all okay."

I offered her a smile which seemed to ease her worries, if only a little, before I stood to take my leave. She walked me to the door. As we passed the pirates, Stig leaned back and swatted at Karita's shapely rear.

I caught his wrist in my hand before he made contact.

"That's enough." I hissed. "Leave her alone."

Stig growled and ripped his hand out of mine before turning back to his crew. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile pulling at my lips. Stig obviously hadn't felt the hair thin needle I now had hidden back in my robes. I turned and pulled Karita to the door.

The poison flowing through Stig would have him dead by morning. Shame I only had the chance to poison him and not the rest of his crew as well. Perhaps I would visit them in the night. Karita and I walked out the door and into the snow.

"Thank you for that. He's a pig, but he pays well."

I shrugged. "A pig with money is still a pig. I've no patience for that kind of behavior. The noise gives me a headache. He won't ever bother you again."

She nodded, my true meaning going over her head. "So this thing you need from me is just to listen for rumors then? Nothing specific? I find it hard to believe you just want gossip when you could get that for free just by asking."

She had a point. Damn her for being intelligent. "Very well. What I really need information on is anything involving the Dark Brotherhood."

Karita's expression became a mixture of interest and fear. The mixture filled me with some pride. It seemed that the Brotherhood's reputation was beginning to return to what it once was.

"The Dark Brotherhood? Why do you want to know about them Myalos?"

"As I said earlier, it's safer for you if you don't ask questions. I just need you to keep your ears open. That's all. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded but still looked unsure. That was good enough for me. I'm sure she would grow accustomed to it over time. Besides, it wasn't that hard to just listen to rumors.

I walked into the falling snow towards the sanctuary. It would be nice to be home again. I wondered if the Night Mother might have anything new to tell me.

••••••••••••••••

I entered the Sanctuary and quickly made my way towards my room. I ran into the twins in the training room. Gileanna was sitting on a padded mat while watching her sister practice. Both sisters smiled and gave me a quick hug when I walked in.

"How was your trip Listener?" Gileanna asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "Easy enough. Nothing really worth mentioning. I only had two straight forward assassinations. I'm very tired though. I'm turning into an old man."

Both sisters giggled. I left them and walked to my room. I opened the door and was met with black. The only light inside the room was the light spilling in from the hallway. All the candles that normally kept the room lit were out. I'd have to light them later. For now I needed a nap.

I closed the door behind me, shrouding me in darkness before I dropped my pack onto the stone floor. I quickly took off my robes and armor before I hung them on their respective displays, leaving me in only my under clothes.

I sighed before throwing myself into my bed and almost instantly falling into a deep sleep.

•••••••••••••••

I woke up just before sunrise feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time. My muscles weren't completely in knots and my bones didn't ache. Already it seemed that sharing the work load with Babette and Nazir was having a positive effect on my health.

I took a deep breath, the cold air sending chills up my back and fully waking me, before sliding out of bed.

I cast an apprentice level fire spell to light the many candles in the room before beginning my morning stretches. As I stretched I looked around my room. It was still nearly the same as it had been since I moved in. Same old king size bed with Crimson silk sheets and extra thick blankets. Same small dining table in the corner of the room. Same two armor displays where my Black Hand robes and Crimson Scar armor hung from. Same old empty weapon display racks along the walls.

Nazir often told me I needed to expand my collection of weapons. Something along the lines of variety being the "spice of life" or some other such nonsense. I personally felt that Crimson Eviserator and the Blade of Woe I claimed from Astrid when I slew her were more than enough variety for me. I personally felt that Crimson Eviserator and the Blade of Woe I claimed from Astrid, when I slew her and took my place as leader of the brotherhood were more than enough variety for me.

I did miss using a sword though. Even though I claimed I was a master of the blade, such a statement wasn't entirely true. I was talented with blades of all kinds yes, but when it came to swords in particular, even my grandfather could not deny I was truly gifted. From the very beginning of my training I could pick up any sword and master it in what seemed to my grandfather no time at all.

Perhaps I would follow Nazir's advice and find myself a sword. By no means would it be my go-to tool for assassinations, but it would allow me far more versatility and protection when in open combat, which in recent times was far more often than I should ever allow.

A few knocks at my door brought me out of my reminiscing and thoughts of long bladed tools of death. I heard Cicero's voice muffled by the door.

"Pardon me Listener. Cicero thought it best to check on you and perhaps, if the Listener wished, report on his assigned duties."

At least he remembered to knock this time. Thinking about the last time the fools barged into my room made my cheeks go warm.

"Come in Cicero." I called out. The door opened and Cicero entered the room holding a small roll of parchment. "Hello dear Listener. It is good to have you home. If Cicero may, how were those contracts? Nothing too difficult for the Listener, talented as he is. And favored by our dear Mother no less. No, dear Cicero bets the Listener had no trouble at all."

I ceased my stretches and took a seat at my table. Cicero followed suit. "The contracts were standard. Nothing truly worth noting. It's a shame you're bound here with our mother Cicero. I feel perhaps you might have enjoyed the one I received in Solitude."

Cicero's lit up with curiosity and he leaned forward excited to hear my story. "Ooooh do tell."

"It was a simple assassination. Get in, kill the target then leave. Nothing special there. But when I arrived to the target's home, the poor wretch was throwing a party. Apparently it was his birthday."

Cicero began laughing. "What a lovely surprise! Happy birthday! Now I stab you in the eye!"

I couldn't help but chuckle before nodding. "Exactly. It would have been perfect for you Cicero. You could have walked in singing and dancing and no one would have suspected a thing until you slit the birthday boy's neck. Hell perhaps not even then."

Cicero began clapping. "Ooooh Listener you ARE wicked. This contract would indeed have been perfect for Cicero. Perhaps Mother will allow Cicero to have the next birthday contract."

I nodded. "Perhaps. Truthfully Cicero, I feel that you don't get out enough."

Cicero sighed, his smile slipping just a bit. "Oh Listener, Cicero appreciates the thought but his place is with Mother, no matter how much he wishes he could serve by slicing necks and stabbing eye balls. Cicero is content to be Mother's humble Keeper."

I had nothing to say to that so I changed the subject. "You said you wished to report?"

Cicero's mood instantly jumped back into giddy. "Ah! Yes Cicero did. Cicero is happy to report to the dear Listener that Cicero followed his instructions perfectly. Cicero changed poor Gileanna's bandages every day, twice, and made sure she took a healing potion left by Speaker Babette everyday just after sunset. Poor Gileanna has nearly made a full recovery in your absence. Her many back wounds have closed and healed nicely, though the poor poor girl will forever be scared. Cicero has kept her from training, Cicero felt it best for the Listener to allow her to train once more, and it was the Listener that grounded poor Gileanna after all."

I was glad everything had gone smoothly in my absence. I had worried about Gileanna. The Brotherhood was already extremely low in number without our newest additions being accidentally killed off by our resident mad jester.

"Is there anything you need of Cicero dear Listener?" I shook my head. "Then Cicero shall go back to tending Mother."

I expected a song or some silly joke that made no sense but instead Cicero stood and left without another word. This new Cicero didn't quite sit well with me. Perhaps I had just become far too accustomed to his insane rambling and other ridiculous habits. Either way I would keep an eye on Cicero until my paranoia was proved baseless or accurate.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and began getting dressed.

••••••••••••••••••••

I entered the dining hall to find Nazir sharpening his ever present scimitar and grumbling something about stupid orcs. I sat across from him.

"Well hello Listener. I hope your hunts were better than mine."

I shrugged. "My hunt went as well as expected. Nothing worth note. Just more people with a grudge and enough gold to get us to do something about it."

Nazir nodded. "If there's only one truth in this life it's that as long as there are two people in the world, someone will want someone dead."

I chuckled. "Truly more accurate words have never been spoken. How about your hunts? Something about it is bothering you. I assume it isn't something you can shove a knife in otherwise you already would have done so."

Nazir sighed and nodded. "My hunt went well. Gold was paid and in turn blood was spilt."

"But?" I pressed.

"Unfortunately for me, my target was an Orc chieftain."

"Ha! Please tell me you didn't underestimate him and face him up front." Nazir rolled his eyes. I had hit the metaphorical nail on the head it seems. "Oh my and here I thought Cicero was our resident fool. Are you trying to take his place?"

Nazir growled. "No I was caught sneaking in. They dragged me before him and I had no choice but to fight him for my freedom or die on the spot."

"So no choice at all really." I responded. "Okay I understand that. But that isn't what's bothering you, is it?"

Nazir shook his head. "Well it's embarrassing that I was caught but no that's not it. As you can see I won the fight. It was tough. As cliché as it sounds, he was faster than you would guess from his size. I ended it by cutting his legs from his body before crushing his boney head beneath my boot."

I was impressed. Orsimer were known for having bones far more resilient than any of the other races. "So what, is your foot sore? Is that what's got you in such a grumpy mood?"

Nazir slammed his palm onto the table. "Are you going to let me finish or not!?"

I chuckled. Nazir was so easy to tease. I waved a hand at him urging him to continue.

"After I killed him one of their tribe elders announced me the new chieftain. What's bothering me is that in the past month alone I've been dumped with the responsibilities of being a speaker and now I just inherited an entire village of blasted Orcs!"

I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter. Yes I felt bad for my Redguard friend but this was just too funny. Nazir sat there glaring at me.

The twins entered the room, both seemed slightly surprised to see me laughing.

"Speaker Nazir did you poison the Listener?" Ardoneth asked.

Nazir rolled his eyes and went back to sharpening his blade. I fell out of my seat and onto the floor. My sides began to ache. Gileanna tried helping me off the floor but still recovering as she was all she could do was roll me over before she began laughing with me.

After the laughter died down I resumed my seat in front of Nazir with both twins taking a seat beside me.

"So you're an Orc chieftain now hmm?"

Nazir sighed. "So it would seem. Worst part was that they didn't even bat an eye that I'm not an Orc."

Gileanna giggled. "Are you sure Speaker? You have the temper of one."

Nazir smiled and laughed. "Oh she has jokes now does she?"

"Far better making jokes than moping like she has been." Ardoneth said.

"Should I perhaps come back at some other time?"

We all looked to the entrance of the sanctuary. There covered in fresh snow was Babette.

"Welcome home sister. Would you please tell these three," Nazir pointed at me and the twins. "That accidentally becoming an Orc chieftain is no laughing matter."

Babette paused and looked almost confused. Her very dark nearly black eyes glanced from Nazir to me. I could see the question there.

Perfect.

An explanation was in order. "Come down Babette and congratulate our dear brother Nazir. It seems that he has inherited an entire tribe of orcs because he killed their former chief in honorable combat."

Babette gently slid Gileanna just a bit to the side and took a seat beside me. Gileanna gave the small draculina a quick hug and whispered "It's good to have you back Speaker."

I gave Babette an affectionate nudge. She smiled but I could see it in her eyes that she had something important to discuss.

We were joined by Cicero and the rest of the morning was spent simply talking about our contracts and how we went about completing them. It reminded me of when I first joined the Brotherhood. I had walked in on Babette sharing a story of a contract with the rest of the family gathered round.

I truly missed some of them. Gabriella and Festus, while never really what I would call friends, shared my passion for the arcane and always had insight or perspective to share. Veezara was always a quiet one but very worldly. Conversations with him were always pleasant. As for Arnbjorn and Astrid, though I never saw eye to eye with either of them, they were family and I hated watching them die. Ending their life in Astrid's case.

After a while the twins excused themselves and left. Cicero followed shortly after claiming he needed to check up on Mother.

That left just the Black Hand.

Babette cleared her throat. "I assume you know we need to speak?"

Both Nazir and I nodded. "What's on your mind witch? Hungry? I'm sure the Listener would be willing to accommodate you."

I sighed when Nazir chuckled then winked at me. I wasn't bothered in the least but it was interesting to see Babette blush. The red in her cheeks really brought out her dark eyes.

"No you idiot! Earlier when I was trying to hunt near Falkreath I was attacked. They called themselves the Dawnguard. They wore armor adorned with a strange sun symbol and spoke about bringing an end to vampires everywhere. They were very well informed. They knew about every trick or power I had and how to counter it. I was lucky enough to stick one with my knife. I managed to swipe this from his neck," she showed us an amulet of Stendarr. "Before finding a hiding place."

I shuttered at the thought. Babette was not by any means a fighter. To imagine her going against full size trained vampire slayers made my blood run cold.

"Something is going on in Skyrim and it involves my kind. If this 'Dawnguard' as they call themselves is truly establishing themselves throughout the land then I will be next to useless."

This didn't sit well with me. I had just barely managed to establish the Black Hand. I refused to have one of its members be put in such danger.

"Okay so the question here is what do we do about it? What do we know about them?"

Nazir raised his scimitar and grunted. "What say we take the simple route and just go find and kill them?"

Babette smiled, her elongated fangs glistening. "I'm with Nazir. I would love to get my teeth into a few of them." Both looked to me. It was easy to see they wanted me to give my blessing and ride forth with them spreading death to these vampire hunters.

I very much wanted to say yes. I had been a vampire for the majority of my life. To hear about a faction dedicated to the destruction of all vampires left a bad taste in my mouth. Unfortunately we couldn't just go on a hunt. We didn't have the numbers for that.

Their faces fell when I shook my head. "I'm sorry. We don't have the numbers or resources for something like this. For now we learn all we can about this 'Dawnguard'. When we know exactly what we're dealing with I'll decide how we proceed. I'm sorry but I can't take such a risk with you. The same with either of you. You're too important to the Brotherhood."

 _And to me._ I thought. I had lost enough family. I would not allow any more to come to harm if I could prevent it.

Babette nodded in understanding. Nazir sighed. "I need to hit something. If you need me I'll be in the training room."

Babette and I watched him walk out. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could already feel a headache coming on.

" _Why is it when I first get back home that these things happen? It's as if fate doesn't want me to have a moment to relax."_ I thought.

I would be leaving again first thing tomorrow. If there was any information to be found on the Dawnguard then I knew exactly who to ask. If there was any information to be found on the Dawnguard then I knew exactly who to ask and conveniently enough they were right here in Skyrim.

"You're leaving again?"

I looked over to Babette. Her gaze was piercing and all my previous energy was gone so I simply nodded to confirm her statement.

"Yes. Tomorrow I'm going into town to see if anyone has any information on the Dawnguard. If anyone in Skyrim knows something about them it will most likely be the thieves' guild so I might be forced to go back to Riften."

I glanced up at her. She seemed deep in thought.

"You're okay right? They didn't injure you did they?"

She shook her head. "No I'm fine. I am tired though. And very thirsty. They ruined my hunt. Don't change the subject though."

"I wasn't changing anything. I answered your question. You can drink from me. I don't mind." Babette nodded, her cheeks going pink. I stood and waved for Babette to follow. I began walking through the Sanctuary with Babette in tow. "You should know, Karita from Dawnstar is officially an informant for us. She'll be listening for any rumors involving us and pass them on to me, you or Nazir. She is to be paid one hundred septims whenever someone stops by. Just show her any visage of Sithis."

Babette nodded.

Morthos nodded. "She doesn't know who we are or the location of the sanctuary so it should be safe enough for now." We ended up in front of my room. I opened the door and waved Babette in. "Let's get you fed."

Babette's cheeks went fully red as she slipped into the room. "Yes please" she said quietly as she passed me.

She hopped up into my bed as I sat down on its edge. I waited for her to begin. She ran her hands across my shoulders before I felt her mouth seal over my neck. As usual a second later I felt her fangs cut into my skin. I tensed up for a moment until the pain faded into the normal cold tingling sensation.

I sat there and allowed her to feed. I couldn't help but chuckle when she began to coo and moan. It reminded me of the one time I had watched Arnbjorn eat half of an entire cow. He had made similar noises though he made an unequivocal mess.

' _I wonder if she even knows she's doing it.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

I looked to see Ardoneth standing at the door holding a few books and a sword. "I had a few questions and was hoping you might help but if your busy-"

"Not at all Ardoneth. Please come in." I said.

Ardoneth looked very nervous. I chuckled and motioned to Babette. "Don't mind her. She's just hungry and I offered. What do you need help with?"

Ardoneth pulled a chair from my table up beside where I was sitting and showed me the books she had brought in with her. They were all on theories of sword combat.

"I was hoping to ask if you would watch me go through a few of the forms from these books and tell me if I'm doing them correctly."

I quickly flipped through the pages of the first book and nodded. "I don't see why not. Babette will be feeding for a while longer yet so I won't be going anywhere. What exactly are you having trouble with?"

Ardoneth lifted the sword and got herself into the first stance. "Nothing yet I don't think. I love Gileanna but she isn't the best critic. I will never understand how she is better with a sword than I am?"

I immediately saw a few problems with her stance and the way she gripped the sword. She was trying too hard to be perfect and it showed in how tense she was.

"Relax. When you use a sword you need to be fluid not rigid."

Ardoneth nodded. She took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. She began going through the stances one by one. I made the occasional comment and correction but for the most part remained silent. Ardoneth repeated the stances and began to actually flow throw them, though her concentration broke every time Babette moaned. She would blush then continue going through the stances.

Babette released her hold on my neck releasing a content sigh. "It's soooooo good."

Ardoneth actually began coughing violently at the comment. Both Babette and I jumped up to help, but as soon as I stood up straight, the head rush and blood loss took its toll. Vertigo hit me like a dwarven Warhammer and I collapsed to my knees, my vision swimming.

Babette turned and moved to help me but I shook my head, groaning. "Ugh help Ardoneth."

Babette nodded and began patting Ardoneth's back until her coughing subsided. "Thank you Speaker." Ardoneth muttered. "A bit of spit went down the wrong pipe."

Babette chuckled as she proceeded to check on me. I gave her a weak smile then groaned again. My head was pounding.

Odd.

Normally when Babette fed I felt weak but I had never had a headache. Perhaps it was the rush of blood when I stood up.

Babette managed to sit me up and just as fast as it had come the vertigo and headache began to fade.

"I'm okay. Next time I'll have to be careful about quick movements just after you feed from me." I said before chuckling nervously. Babette slapped my arm.

"Don't worry me like that. You scared me."

I stood up slowly to avoid any more issues. I managed to stand and move around without any problem. I sat back down on my bed and looked to Ardoneth. "Ardoneth, be a dear and go fetch me some water would you?"

Ardoneth bowed. "Of course Listener, right away." She turned and jogged out of the room.

Babette sighed. "Perhaps I should hold off on feeding from you for a while Morthos. Just until we're sure you're not getting ill. I don't want to weaken you if a sickness is coming on." She said as she sat down beside me.

I actually laughed out loud at that. I was a wood elf. The Bosmer race was blessed with incredibly high resistance to disease. Me getting sick was like snow in the deserts of Hammerfell. It rarely, if ever, happened.

Ardoneth ran back in holding an engorged water skin. "Here you are Listener."

I thanked Ardoneth and waved her towards a chair before sipping some water. She sat down and both waited for me to finish. I took another sip of water and sighed, all my previous symptoms seeming to vanish.

"Very strange" I muttered. "Ardoneth I'm sorry but I'll have to cut my evaluation of your forms short. You're doing well, the biggest issue I see is that you are trying too hard to emulate the book. Just do the stance in a way that's comfortable for your body type."

Ardoneth nodded and stood. She pushed the chair back to my table and said, "I thank you for your time Listener."

I shook my head at her. "Anytime. Part of being your leader is to teach you. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Ardoneth picked up the books she had brought with her and left. Babette and I sat in silence for a while. Eventually it began to bug me so I cleared me throats and slowly stood up. Babette stood with me as if afraid I'd collapse again. I chuckled. "Relax silly girl. I'm sure that I'm fine now. I just stood up too fast."

Babette still looked unsure but gave me a bit of space.

"Small one is still so protective of you assassin."

I froze. I knew that voice. It instantly set ablaze my rage and my paranoia. Babette and I moved in almost perfect synchronization to look at the door. Standing there in his leather armor and grinning fangs was Ra'faer.

"How in oblivion did you get in here!?" Babette yelled causing Ra'faer to chuckle as he walked into my room and sat down at my table.

"You are too loud night child. Ra'faer is here as favor to Delvin Malory."

This got my attention. I gently nudged Babette as I stood up.

I walked to my Crimson Scar Armor and drew the Blade of Woe from its sheath before pulling up a chair and sitting in front of Ra'faer, blade in hand. Babette stood beside me glaring. "How you got in is irrelevant. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Relax my friends, have you forgotten who built you this place? This one has things you must hear. It's for the safety of your family. Delvin Malory told Ra'faer the location, how this one got in though, a secret for another time. Delvin also told Ra'faer to take these with him." He held up two folded pieces of parchment. Both were sealed with wax with one looking much older than the other.

"Friend Delvin said that it was very important that you receive them." Ra'faer said as he set the letters on the table.

I lifted the older looking one and examined it. On one side was a strange symbol that I didn't recognize and on the other was my name written in elegant script. The symbol was completely foreign to me but the writing seemed strangely familiar. I held up the letter to Babette.

"Have you ever seen this symbol?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't think I have."

I lifted the other letter and saw my name once more, this time written in a much more rigid print. I glanced at Ra'faer who was staring at my armor hanging of its stand. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"I don't see how a letter is cause to reveal the location of the Brotherhood to you so this thing you need to speak to me about better be world altering."

Ra'faer motioned toward the letter and shrugged. "Ra'faer knows nothing of what might be in those letters. Ra'faer has come to speak of things happening in the land." He said.

" What does that even mean? Are you here to gossip?!" She growled.

Ra'faer continued as if she hadn't said a word. "Ra'faer has come to warn you. The dragons have returned and vampire hunters now prowl the land."

Babette crossed her arms and snorted.

"Dragons? You **must** be hitting the skooma. As for the Dawnguard. Yes, I… encountered them outside Falkreath."

"Ra'faer denies tiny assassin's claims. The dragons **have** returned. One attacked and destroyed Helgen. That is Ra'faer's next task, to go and find more information regarding the dragons. You say you met with Dawnguard?" He said pointing at Babette.

"Then tiny assassin knows just how dangerous they are. Ra'faer thought it important to warn you. It seems he is too late."

"Far too late thief. To be honest I'm more concerned with the motives you have for delivering this warning. What, did you expect to be paid?" I asked.

Ra'faer chuckled. "No. If Ra'faer wished for money he would have said so. Ra'faer simply thought it a nice gesture."

I found that hard to believe. In my experience, those like Ra'faer always had some hidden motive.

"So what exactly do you know about them? You might just be able to save me from going out and searching for information on my own."

Ra'faer leaned in. "Ra'faer does not know much yet. As he said, he shall go out to find more information after he leaves here. Be warned, this one has… joined the ranks of the Dawnguard."

Babette hissed. I held up my hand to silence her before waving for Ra'faer to continue.

"Ra'faer knows who their leader is and will keep Brynjolf informed of their movements. You can expect to be kept informed as well."

I took a second to soak in his words. Ra'faer was acting as a spy for the thieves' guild. More than that, he was apparently also going to be sharing intelligence with us.

I was now very suspicious. What reason could Brynjolf possibly have for just giving us information when he could ask money or favors from us?

"So you expect us to believe that you'll just share information for free?" Babette asked. Seems she was just as suspicious as I was.

Ra'faer slammed his clawed hands down on the table and snarled. "Take it as you wish assassins, Ra'faer has no need to explain. This one is following orders. Nothing more. Even that Ra'faer does simply because he wishes to."

Babette hissed and drew her dagger in response. My Magicka surged and surrounded my free hand with electricity. "Remember where you sit thief. This is my domain. One more move like that and there won't be enough of you left to bury."

I allowed my Magicka to disperse. Babette stayed tense and ready to spring. With nothing else, I carefully broke the wax seal on the first letter. I instantly recognized Delvin's scratchy hand writing. Delvin apologized for revealing the sanctuary's location and promised me that Ra'faer take the information to his grave.

I felt no relief from Delvin's promise. I trusted Delvin, to an extent. I did not trust Ra'faer.

I may have my doubts about the Khajiit thief but I could respect his skill and that he had the stones to stand up to me. Not many could say that about themselves. That would have to be enough for now. He fought me and survived after all. His actions made absolutely no sense to me though. He had to be hiding something.

"What did friend Delvin say?"

I looked at Ra'faer and spoke slowly. "He has given me his word that you'll keep this place secret."

Ra'faer nodded. "But of course. This one knows the value of a secret."

My eyes narrowed at him. "I trust that you do but it wouldn't matter either way. If you told anyone about my home you would find yourself dead along with anyone you tell."

Ra'faer didn't respond. Perhaps Ra'faer could tell I was serious.

If so, Good.

I was deathly serious.

Without another word I lifted the second letter and broke the wax seal.

My eyes grew as wide as saucers.

Ra'faer leaned forward and Babette tried to look over my shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

When I could finally tear my eyes away from the elegant somewhat faded scrip on the parchment, it took me a moment to find my voice.

"It's a letter from my Mother."

•••••••••••••••

And there we are. Another chapter done! I apologize for the delay I got hit more than a few times with writer's block.

A massive thank you to TheBoredBoot without whom this chapter would not be even half done by now.

As always I truly appreciate your support and any reviews or suggestions you're willing to send my way. Please never hesitate to message me, though I do ask that you sign in first so I can reply and answer any questions you might have for me. Or at the very least send a quick thank you for the review.

Walk always dear family,

 _The Forlorn Sage_


	5. Chapter 5

Skyrim and Oblivion and all its characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks.

Hey guys, quick authors note.

" **Dragon shouts"**

"Normal speech"

" _Thoughts/whispers/written speech/ pretty much anything that isn't the above"_

Just so there's no confusion. Thank you.

•••••••••••••••

" _Hello Morthos, my dear child._

 _I imagine you're surprised to receive this. I must apologize to you; I have failed, both as your mother and teacher. Currently I am being sheltered in the imperial city by a friend of a friend._

 _Have you ever heard of the legendary thief, the Grey Fox?_

 _He is real my boy. I've yet to meet a man as cunning, your grandfather being the obvious exception and maybe his little protégé Vincente or that handsome devil Lucien._

 _The Grey Fox has agreed to have and hold this letter and deliver it to you for me._

 _My dear child I can never take back my actions. Leaving you with my father was never what I imagined when I thought of what your future might hold. I rationalized my choice by telling myself you would be better off and that the path Greywyn has set you on was far better than any I could lead you to. It seems I was right. My dabbling in the darkened corners of the arcane was discovered by the guild master himself. The man has his head so far up in the clouds I'm surprised he notices anything at all. I cannot believe I was so careless._

 _Upon discovering me, that ignorant worm, Hannibal Travis, set his dogs on me. I currently have a small lead on them but it is only a matter of time before they catch up with me. Those blasted fools simply don't understand my work. None of them do. It sickens me to know a fellow Breton would be so narrow-minded. But I digress, this letter is not for him after all._

 _I miss you my son. It seems all those city bred cows are right when they describe what it is to be a mother. Every day since I left you, I wake and feel your absence like a tear in my heart. It eats away at me. I miss being able to simply hold you in my arms._

 _In this case it seems I made the correct decision. Had I kept you with me, we both would be hunted right now. That is no life for a child. While I hate that I let you go, I cannot deny that you are better off._

 _You shouldn't live hunted like an animal. Like I do. As I wrote this, you should be entering the summer of your tenth year; enjoying the sunlight, practicing the sword you love so much, chasing fireflies, and perhaps even the skirts of a little lady. You're so handsome, just like your father, I wouldn't be surprised if perhaps you already stole one of their hearts._

 _You're most likely too young to understand but remember my words son: the heart of a woman is fragile. When you begin courting, remember that your woman is your queen. Her wellbeing should come before all. Make sure to treat her as such. The Mark of a true man is being able to sacrifice everything for those he loves. Your father lived this lesson to his last breath._

 _I miss him terribly you know. I see so much of him in you that it makes my heart ache. Your drive and passion for the sword. Your love of the outdoors. Your desperate need for freedom. Your devotion for those you hold dear._

 _Enjoy this time while you can Morthos. Live and love and be free. Above all that is my hope for you. I regret that I will never be able to see you grown, but I know that, wherever you go in this life your father and I shall be proud of you._

 _I must be off soon. Tomorrow I head for my sanctum. We wouldn't want to makes this chase too easy for those ignorant mage guild fools now would we? Before I go you should know that your father and I have left you a gift, an inheritance of sorts. When you're old enough, strong enough, I hope you will forgive your foolish mother and claim it._

 _Southeast of Lady Nocturnal's shrine you shall find an ancient ruin unlike any others found in Cyrodiil. This is my sanctum. You'll know it by the symbol on the door. Our final gifts lie waiting for you._

 _Only you my dear child shall be able to open the door. Remember: Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. Blood begets blood, for those of our family who's magic runs strong._

 _Inside you shall find your gifts as well as my life's work. I hope you'll put them to good use._

 _I must end this now. Know that I love you Morthos with all my heart."_

 _Your mother,_

 _Lady Cillvalyth_

•••••••••••••••

I sighed as both Babette and Ra'faer trudged in from the secret entrance carrying an overstuffed knapsack. I had hoped he would finally chose to return to Riften. I was tired of the Khajiit's company. Nine days was far too long.

"Ah assassin! You are awake. We return bearing food and drink!" Ra'faer called out to me, his fangs bared in the usual khajiit smile. I grimaced but made my way over to them.

"Hello you two. May I help you Babette?"

"No thank you Listener." She said without even looking at me.

The small vampire pushed past me to dump her pack on the table before going up the stairs and out of sight.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "She is still mad I see."

Ra'faer chuckled as he began unpacking the supplies they had brought. "I imagine you would be as well assassin. Tiny one has much feeling for you; your words and actions have cut her deeper than any blade could. Perhaps you should swallow your pride and apologize. Ra'faer sees no reason tiny one shouldn't travel with you. Cyrodiil is most likely safer than our dear Skyrim for her."

As he finished speaking Gileanna walked in. "Hello Listener. Welcome back Ra'faer. You will be helping me again today."

Ra'faer laughed. "Ah but of course! You are quick learner. This one still cannot believe you are willing to learn from him."

Gileanna rolled her eyes and waved him along. "You owe me for ruining my contract. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yet another surprise. Gileanna had finally had enough sitting around and begged me to allow her to at least train. I agreed to allow her back onto full duty under the condition she take it slow and allow herself to readjust to the strain. It wouldn't do for her to injure herself again.

Almost immediately after I cleared her, she all but physically forced Ra'faer into helping her train claiming the entire time that he owed her. I felt it was actually less that Ra'faer owed her and more that she admired his ability despite him being the direct cause of her injuries. I couldn't blame her for that.

While I didn't particularly care who Gileanna trained with in her free time, her choice did make sense. Ra'faer was by far one of the most naturally skilled stealth practitioners I had ever seen. He made little to no sound when he moved and was virtually undetectable when he wanted to be. He was on par with Cicero and myself.

I watched them walk out of the dining hall and towards the training room. After they left all was silent. I sat down and poured myself a tankard of Mead from the small hogshead on the table. The sweet alcohol tasted bitter to me. My thoughts. quickly returned to Babette. I was at the point of doing as Ra'faer had advised: swallowing my pride and asking Babette to forgive me as well as accompany me to Cyrodiil. I hated the fact that Ra'faer might be right. Babette only wanted to support me; I had no right to lash out the way I did.

•••••••••••••••

 _ **Flash back**_

"What do you mean I'm not going?! Like hell I'm not going!" Babette's yelled out. Her voice echoed through the sanctuary.

I growled at her belligerence before shouting back at her. "You're not going to Cyrodiil and that's final! I need you here."

She hissed at me and bared her fangs.

"For what? To babysit the sanctuary?" she shouted out. "With the Dawnguard running around you already forbid me from going on contracts because you think it's too dangerous. So why shouldn't I go with you? If you're going to go search for your inheritance then you should at least take someone with you and I'm the only one who can't contribute here."

I growled and resisted the urge to start tossing fire balls. I began shouting again, "Because I said so damn it! That should be reason enough! Now drop it Speaker!"

Babette seemed to puff up in anger when I said that. This was the first time I had ever pulled rank on her. Even worse, this was the first time I had ever yelled at her. I could tell just from the look in her eyes that's he was absolutely furious. She jumped up onto the center table so she now stood a few inches taller than me.

"Fine then Listener! Have it your way you s'wit! I hope you fall in a hole!" she screamed in my face. Angry tears rolled down from her crimson eyes as she jumped down off the table and ran out of the room.

•••••••••••••••

Two days later

Babette hadn't really spoken to me since. She still greeted me and responded when I addressed her, but she never said any more than she absolutely had to and she always addressed me as Listener. She had even gone back to feeding from Nazir, Cicero and the twins. Nazir had given me hell about it after Babette had apparently almost taken a sizable bite out of him.

I hated to admit it but if she was trying to make me feel guilty, it was working spectacularly.

Ra'faer became almost a welcome distraction from the guilt weighing down on me. I decided to inform him as well as the rest of the family about Karita in Dawnstar. I told them that if anyone was going to leave any messages to the Sanctuary to leave them with her. I handed Ra'faer and the twins a small visage of Sithis so that Karita would know to trust them with information. Babette, Nazir and Cicero already had one for themselves. I also told everyone that any information from Karita must be made known to me. Ra'faer thanked me and agreed to leave any new information or messages to the Brotherhood with her.

This was good. I was nervous that Ra'faer would insist that he deliver messages directly here to the sanctuary. I may respect him, if only a little, but giving him unrestricted access to our home didn't sit right with me. He wasn't Dark Brotherhood so in my eyes he really had no reason to be within the Sanctuary more than absolutely necessary.

Luckily for me, he had finally decided to leave the sanctuary. The twins and Cicero were sad to see him go. He shook hands with our resident lunatic jester, patted the twins' heads and promised he would be around. Babette gave him a few potions for the journey and even Nazir wished him safe travels. I elected to remain silent. He thanked me for my hospitality and left out into the snow.

I was glad to see him gone; I was becoming far too accustomed to his presence within my home. Unfortunately for me I left the comfort of the sanctuary very shortly after the khajiit thief. The Nightmother had called me forth and whispered a task she had for me as well as four names and locations. Four more souls who had prayed to her.

I gave Cicero and Nazir the contacts farthest from Dawnstar. Cicero was excited to work and Nazir grumbled.

The final two, I tasked to the twins. It was clear on Gileanna's face that she was nervous. Most likely fearing a repeat of her first contract.

Babette wished everyone luck before returning to the inner parts of the sanctuary. My guilt was renewed when Babette turned and wished me a safe trip as well.

 _ **Flash back end**_

•••••••••••••••

"Pardon me mister. We're ready for your… h-horse."

I grunted before gently running my hands across Shadowmere's mane. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Behave yourself. Try not to kill anyone."

She huffed as though to say "I make no promises."

I chuckled before handing off her.

The stable hand nervously led Shadowmere into her own separated section of the stables. I had to make sure he didn't keep Shadowmere near the other horses or she would end up killing them.

Shadowmere was very…. Picky when it came to the company she would tolerate.

I left and made my way to the Bannered Mare. My business was done. The stable owner had supplied me with everything I would need to get me to Cyrodiil and should have everything packed into her saddle by the morning.

Most the patrons sat around enjoying their drinks. I sat in an empty chair beside the fire and offered a quick prayer to the Nightmother, thankful that the tavern was nearly empty beside the usual customers that almost never left, the bard, and the bartender. Two did strike me as strange though. A man with a strange staff and a female Nord stumbling around laughing.

I turned my attention to the fire, my thoughts lingering on Babette and whether or not I was justified in hurting her the way I had. After all, it was for her own good that I wanted her to stay in the sanctuary. The Dawnguard presented far too large a risk to allow her to continue taking on contracts.

Going by my memories, Cyrowas also a dangerous place for her to travel. The imperial legion might have been weak here in Skyrim. But that is only here; in their home lands the legion was well equipped and very well trained to recognize and handle almost anything that might be a threat, vampires included. Various imperial soldiers had almost run me through with their swords on multiple occasions. I had a few scars on my back from the arrows of more than a few imperial archers. It was still a mystery to me how I survived so long.

On the other hand, Babette had made it perfectly clear that she wished to join me. Her reasoning being that she couldn't be useful if she stayed behind in the Sanctuary and that she would be just as safe if not more so going with me to Cyrodiil and twice as useful.

If I was honest with myself, I would like nothing more than for Babette to join me. I had become so accustomed to her presence that it actually felt more strange NOT to have her traveling with me.

But no matter how I looked at it, the safest plan of action was to keep Babette in the Dawnstar sanctuary until I returned and the Dawnguard was dealt with. It didn't matter that I wanted her to go with me or that she wanted to go. I had to keep her safe.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming on. All this debating with myself was raising my blood pressure. It was times like this that I missed my life of relative solitude in Deepscorn hollow.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand touching my shoulder. I tensed and gripped the small dagger I had hidden in my sleeve. I looked up into the hazy eyes of the drunken Nord woman with a large steel warhammer strapped to her back.

She had the classic features of a Nord woman: blond hair, blue eyes, strong facial features, and of course, carrying a weapon nearly as large as she was. Even sitting down I could tell she was taller than me, not that it would make a difference in a fight, especially with her being completely inebriated.

"You okay there stranger? You look very distracted." She slurred. She sipped from the tankard in her hand and giggled. Even slurred her voice was thick with the Nordic accent.

I nodded my head but didn't say a word. She smiled then plopped down beside me

"That's good. Taverns are for merrymaking not moping around." She turned to me and lifted her tankard. "To new friends, what say you stranger?"

How strange. It had been a while since someone had raised a toast in my honor, the assassination of Emperor Titus Mead II to be exact.

It was then that another patron walked up and pushed an oversized tankard into my hands. Before I could voice my displeasure followed by a threat of bodily harm the newcomer shouted out. "Come on good man, the lady is offering a toast. Let us drink as though tonight is our last!"

The woman cheered. I sighed. Seems I would have to suffer through a few drinks with this drunken duo. It might be just what I need to put Babette out of my mind. I raised my tankard and spoke.

"To friends both new and old."

My two new "friends" whooped then began chugging their drinks. I followed suit and downed the bittersweet mixture, grimacing when the aftertaste hit me. Almost immediately I began to feel light headed. I was by no means a light weight but this mixture was **strong**.

The man laughed and literally slapped his knee. "Ah I see my personal mixture isn't to your liking friend. My apologies. By the way, Sam Guevenne, pleased to meet you."

The man, Sam, snatched up my free hand and shook it. The woman was next to introduce herself as Sam made his way over to the bar, most likely to get another round of drinks. The woman leaned into me, the cold alcohol in her tankard spilling across my lap. I tensed up but for some reason couldn't find it in me to be angry. Instead I took another swig of my drink.

"I am Helga Aleatra Honeymoon but everyone calls me Aleatra." She slurred. I was a bit surprised. If she had been drinking what I was, then I was amazed she was still standing let alone speaking somewhat coherently. What an interesting pair these two.

Sam returned with three more tankards. "Come on now friends! The night is still young!"

Aleatra giggled as she took another tankard in hand. What possessed me to do the same is a mystery. I felt light as a feather and couldn't help the goofy smile slowly spreading across my lips.

"To an unforgettable night!" Aleatra cheered.

•••••••••••••••

I woke up to a headache straight from Oblivion. My head was pounding and the light from the evening sun pouring through the window and straight into my face did nothing to help.

I sat up groaning in pain and looked around. I was clearly in a cell. My entire body ached. My robes and equipment was gone, replaced by the rags prisoners wore.

I don't know what I had done but it was obvious I had landed myself in prison. I tried thinking back. Everything was a blur. My last clear memory was Aleatra,Aletra challenging Sam to a drinking contest to see who could finish their drinks faster. I was dragged into the competition by Sam.

Without really realizing it, I found myself chugging yet another round of Sam's overly strong drinks as fast as possible trying to beat Aleatra and Sam. I finished mine second and the very last thing I remember seeing was Sam grinning ear to ear, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh fuck me sideways." I said aloud.

"Sorry but even drunk I'm not that easy. I appreciate the offer though."

I looked to the cell door. Aleatra stood on the other side of the cell door smiling. She was dressed in steel plate armor and had a very large steel Warhammer strapped to her back. She looked nothing like she had the night before.

"You look terrible. Perhaps next time you'll take it easy on the drink."

Now my headache was giving way to my building rage. Had she drugged me? Or maybe it was that Sam fellow. Either way I felt the need to slit someone's throat.

"Let me out of this cell woman." My voice came out low and promising immediate violence.

Her smile vanished and she took a step closer to my cell door. She shook her head and steeled her nerves. "No. Not until I explain and get an answer for last night. Guards say we caused a few problems."

"I don't remember last night girl. Besides if we did anything worth the time and effort your using to question me then you would be in a cell too. Now unless you have a true reason to hold me here you will release me."

She frowned. "You don't remember anything? ANYTHING?"

I slammed my hand against the cell door and began to let my Magicka surge. Aleatra immediately turned away from the cell and called in the guards.

"Guards! He's a mage! Restrain him!"

I grinned in anticipation for the inevitable skirmish I had just instigated. The guards arrived just as my spell blasted opened my cell door, peppering them with bits of metal cell door.

I made my move.

Fast as a striking snake, I jumped at both guards and sent an overcharged lightning spell coursing through their bodies.

It wasn't my White Dragon's Rage spell but it did the job. It felt strangely nice to feel the two guards convulsing beneath my bare hands. I waited until I was sure they were dead before releasing them and allowing the two fresh corpses to drop to the floor. I watched Aleatra back away from the cell door and draw her hammer.

My eyes narrowed and I smashed her against the wall with my strongest telekinesis spell.

"You've really made a mistake girl. I do not appreciate being locked in a cell." I hissed at her.

She whimpered as I upped the pressure of my spell then smirked at me.

"Nice try asshole. You'll find I'm not so easily contained either."

I took a step back. Her eyes changed colors from blue to amber and her pupils shifted into slits, almost like an argonians.

" **FUS!** "

I was thrown back against the wall back inside my cell. I groaned but pushed through the pain and struggled to focus. Everything appeared foggy but I could tell that Aleatra had been released from my spell and had her hammer ready to turn me into red paste.

" _The hell kind of magic was that?!"_

Aleatra dove forward and swung her hammer in an overhead ark. If it hit me I'd be dead at worst or crippled at best.

I drove to the side, nearly crashing against the side wall of the cell and cringing when the stone I had just been kneeling on was crushed.

" _Holy fucking shit. Not crippled, definitely dead." I tho_ ught to myself as I ducked under a sideways swing from Aleatra.

" _Focus you fool!_ " I mentally yelled at myself.

I needed to get inside her guard. Her hammer was deadly if it hit but in this confined space I had the advantage. The issue was that if she could wield such a heavy weapon and heavy armor then it's safe to assume she was very very physically powerful.

I punched her in the side, wincing as my unarmored hand met her unyielding steel plate armor. She turned and swung her hammer straight towards my head again. Seems her goal was to literally knock my head of my shoulders.

I stepped into the blow and caught the upper end of the hammer's handle in one hand, looped my other arm underneath her arm. I shifted my body into her, pulling her off balance then threw her over my shoulder and straight into the floor.

She groaned as she sat up. I took advantage of her new position and threw my arm around her throat and gripped it with my other hand in a chokehold. Just before I applied pressure, she tucked her chin down and gripped my forearm with both hands. I was hard-pressed to hold her in place as she struggled.

"Damn it woman! Just let me leave! I don't need to kill you!" I shouted.

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say. My words only seemed to renew her struggling. With a strong pull she finally managed to break my grip and pulled me down into the back of her head. I fell back against the cell wall hissing in pain.

The back of her skull felt like a stone wall.

I felt as though my teeth were vibrating from the blow and the warmth flowing down over my lips could only be blood from my nose. When I could finally see, I found Aleatra panting and grimacing while holding a steel dagger to my throat. I groaned.

"Fuck."

Aleatra chuckled darkly. "You offered already. You fight well elf. Now please stop. You're only making things worse."

I couldn't help but scoff at her. I woke up already IN jail.

Best case scenario: I did something stupid while drunk last night and got thrown in prison for it.

Worst case scenario: they knew I was the Listener, leader assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. This would be Morthos's likely end with me being executed.

Either way, I couldn't afford to risk being identified and I didn't have time to just sit around while the Jarl decided what to do with me, I had an inheritance to claim.

"Sorry girl, I don't have time for this."

I threw my arm up to knock away the blade from my throat and kicked her away from me. I succeeded in gaining some room to maneuver but cut my arm on the blade's edge. I winced as I quickly jumped up and stumbled out of the cell. I was still slightly dazed but managed to get halfway to the prison's exit before I heard the tell-tale sound of someone running in steel armor.

" _Oh by Sithis I wonder who the fuck that could be!"_

I looked back and gasped. She was hot on my tail, much closer than I originally thought, blade raised to strike. I rolled to avoid being stabbed then tackled her. The armor she wore constantly grinding into me as we fought was beginning to really piss me off. We struggled until I just barely managed to pin her arms above her head.

"Enough!" I shouted. Perhaps she was surprised or perhaps she simply knew I had won. Either way her struggles stopped for a second. I took advantage and forced my strongest Drain Stamina and weakest shock spells into my hands. My shock spell caused her to immediately begin convulsing while my drain spell took hold. It took a few seconds until she finally lay beneath me unconscious.

I sighed in relief. I could finally retrieve my personal effects, collect Shadowmere and leave.

I froze as Mother's bone chilling whispers filled me. " _My child. This one is special. Her fate is tied to that of this world. Bring her to me."_

I gasped as her presence left me feeling cold and almost hollow. I looked down at the sleeping Aleatra.

"Damn it. Your going to be a massive pain in my ass aren't you?"

•••••••••••••••

As soon as I had finally managed to get my equipment and patch myself up with a few draughts of restore health, I was forced to drag Aleatra's unconscious form all over. To my irritation, as we made it to the stables, it began to rain. Shadowmere complained in her own way as I pulled her from the stables, whinnying and huffing, especially when I climbed on to her stuffed saddles with Aleatra.

We traveled the entire way to Dawnstar through the pouring rain and howling winds. It was as though the very spirit of Skyrim itself was against me.

Every few hours I had to drain away Aleatra's Stamina again. She had a far above average recovery rate. Halfway back to the Sanctuary we were stopped by a highway man and his merry band of morons. I was told "Leave your valuables and the woman and we might not kill you."

Needless to say they all suffered terribly. The STILL pouring rain only made me all the more angry.

After slowly killing each would-be bandit, all with magic from my seat, I finally lost my composure and had to climb out of the saddle, almost dropping my unconscious charge in the process, to vent my rage. I spent the next hour blasting a few trees with high level destruction magic, swinging my daggers at nothing and screaming defiance to the skies.

Over all I looked like a total fool.

Shadowmere whinnied softly as a returned as if asking if my tantrum was concluded.

"Oh shut up. Sorry we can't all be so aloof."

Shadowmere nipped at me softly. I heard a groan and had to suppress one of own. Aleatra was waking up. Again.

I quickly touched my hand to her and siphoned away her stamina and strength once more forcing her back into a deep sleep.

Shadowmere trotted in place and nipped at my hood. When I looked to her she whipped her head to the north towards home. It was very clear she wanted to get a move on.

"Right. I'm sorry for the delay." I muttered.

Shadowmere whinnied them playfully pushed her face into mine. I chuckled then jumped back up into her saddle. Shadowmere had a way of always cheering me up. She was a beautiful horse. I was very lucky to have her.

With me seated on her back, Shadowmere continued trotting through the pouring rain towards Dawnstar.

Towards home.

•••••••••••••••

"Who the fuck is that!?"

I winced as Nazir's voice boomed and echoed through the Sanctuary.

Great. My terrible luck was holding strong.

I shifted Aleatra higher onto my shoulders and made my way down the stairs to the central room of the Sanctuary. Nazir, Cicero and the twins all stood gawking, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"It's good to be home." I muttered to myself as I carried Aleatra's unconscious form past the central room into the dungeon. She moaned as I shackled her but didn't otherwise stir.

I sighed, thankful that at least I wouldn't have to deal with her again for a while. I walked back into the main area and ignored my family, opting instead to fetch myself something to eat.

Cicero, of course, was the first to actually approach me as I removed my soaked robes leaving me in my Crimson Scar armor.

"Dear sweet Listener, would you perhaps be willing to explain who your guest is?"

I shrugged. "I'llI shrugged and handed him my soaking robes. "I'll get to it eventually. Please hand this in my room to dry. Cicero is all this food we have laid out fresh?"

"Yes Listener, sweet Cicero lives to obey. The food is fresh yes it is dear Listener. It was all prepared only a few hours ago by Speaker Nazir. There is also fresh cheese beside the cooking pot on the cutting board."

I nodded as I pulled an assortment of meats, cheese and a few other things onto a plate before sitting back down to eat. I hadn't had anything to eat the entire trip back and I was starving.

I noted that Babette was no where in sight. More than likely she was sitting by her alchemy corner still avoiding me. I made an active effort to ignore everyone's stares as I ate. I just really didn't feel like explaining. I was wet, cold, hungry and so far past pissed off I'd come full circle back to calm. I motioned for everyone to sit down. The twins sat at my sides while Nazir sat in front of me. When Cicero returned he stayed on his feet nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Evening everyone." I muttered through a mouthful of food. I was offered quiet greetings and nothing more. I suppose I would have to explain before I got any sense of normalcy. Too bad for me because I didn't plan on explaining myself. Not until I got some sleep anyway.

Ardoneth, bless her soul, finally broke the awkwardness. She coughed into her hand then pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Listener this was left with your informant girl a few days ago. You should read it. I believe it's from Ra'faer."

I took the parchment and began reading.

" _To my friends._

 _This one was told to inform you of a few key events that have happened. The first is that the Imperial stronghold of Helgen has been destroyed. The second is that a guard tower just outside Whiterun has also been destroyed._

 _The important thing is that it is rumored that a dragon is to blame._

 _There are also rumors going around that say that the Dragonborn of legend has appeared. They are said to have been at Helgen and assisted in killing the dragon that attacked Whiterun._

 _This one did not believe it until he saw with his own eyes the ruins of Helgen._

 _Be careful my friends. Skyrim is becoming more and more dangerous a place."_

The letter didn't have a signature but rather it had the shadow mark for "safe place" on it. Ardoneth was right, this letter had to be from Ra'faer.

"Thank you Ardoneth. Did whoever retrieved this paid Karita well? A deal is a deal after all, and we pride ourselves on upholding our end of a bargain."

Nazir nodded. "As a matter of fact I did. Surprised the hell out of her when I walked up to her and flashed my visage of Sithis. She didn't have any important news besides that letter. Once she handed it over to me I gave her about two hundred septims. I thought it a fair amount."

I nodded in agreement. "Good. Let's make two hundred septims the usual rate. Oh and if per chance you happen to encounter any pirates or other overly obnoxious fools bothering Karita or damaging her tavern I won't discourage you from…. Making them disappear. Please make it subtle though."

Cicero grinned evilly.

Good. Hopefully soon there would be one less group of stupid pirates sucking up good air. The thought of Cicero sadistically killing those pirates from the other night brought my mood up.

I stood up and dropped my plate in the small basin we used to clean dishes.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

I left without another word.

•••••••••••••••

Later that night.

Babette sat staring at a ground up bowl of mint leaves on her alchemy table. She had already heard from Nazir that the Listener had returned. While she was glad he had returned safely, she was still mad at him.

He had never before thrown his rank in her face before and it really bothered her. She only wanted to help and he was just so stubborn.

" _Morthos, why won't you just let me help you?"_ the small vampire thought to herself.

"Speaker Babette? May I have a word?"

Babette looked up to see Ardoneth and nodded. "Of course. What's on your mind Ardoneth?"

Ardoneth stepped forward and kneeled before her. "Speaker I am… concerned about you and the Listener. You both have been acting differently since your argument. Speaking not as your underling, but rather as a sister concerned for her family, you both need to get over it and make up."

Babette sighed. "I know we do. I understand why he's being the way he is. He just wants to keep me safe." her eyes began to fill with tears.

Ardoneth looked up into Babette's tear filled eyes and took her hand. "Is that not worth a little extra caution on his part?"

"I was just so mad!" she cried out, her voice breaking. "I didn't mean what I said, I just want to protect him too! He's more important to the family than I am anyway. I'm just a speaker while he is the LISTENER; the one who hears the words of the unholy matron. Without him we're lost."

"Babatte you forget, he loves us. We are a family and I don't think the Listener can bear the thought of losing us anymore than we can the thought of losing him."

Babette hick-upped. "It isn't fair though. I can't just let him face things alone. The last time he did, the entire family was nearly destroyed. Damn those Dawnguard fools straight to the deepest pits of Oblivion. I hate that they've made me so useless."

Ardoneth wrapped her arms around the Babette. Babette held her tight and allowed her bottled up emotions drain away in the shape of angry tears.

"Ardoneth? What should I do?"

"I believe you should you should forgive him. What he has done has come from a place of concern, not anger. Haven't you noticed how upset he has been since that day?"

Babette nodded. "I know. I feel like such a bitch for hurting him the way I have. He has responsibilities to Valenwood and back and here I am making things infinitely more difficult."

Ardoneth hushed Babette. "So wouldn't it be best for you to forgive him and move forward? I'm sure you giving him your support would make all the difference in the world."

Babette took a deep breath. Her tears had finally run dry. After letting it all out she felt much better. She leaned back and looked Ardoneth in the face.

"Thank you sister. I really needed this. I think it's time I spoke to Morthos again."

Ardoneth smiled. "I agree and I'm sure the Listener will be just as thrilled as I am to have my favorite vampire back in high spirits.

•••••••••••••••

I woke up the next morning to find a familiar pair of dark red eyes looking in to mine.

"Hello." Babette said quietly.

••••••••••••••••••••

Another chapter finished. I'm very excited for the next few chapters. I'll finally be progressing the main storyline.

I'm just going to take a second to point out a few things to ensure clarity and understanding to the plot.

1\. Morthos and Babette were both born around the same era. Their true ages are actually only a few years apart. (My story my rules guys and this is how I'm doing it.)

2\. The sanctuary IS accessible by anyone through the secret exit/entrance. To those about to hop on their dragons and come burn my house down: I feel you. I understand this is a HUGE gap in the Sanctuary's defenses. I have a plan in place for this.

3\. (Going off 2) as of now the only people who know about the secret entrance to the sanctuary aside from the members of the Brotherhood are Delvin Malory and Ra'faer.

4\. Morthos and Babette will NOT be indulging in one another while Babette is a little girl. In short: THERE WILL NOT BE LOLI LEMONS.

Yes there will be times where they share an intimate moment but it will not be sexual. Even though she's give or take 300 years old she still has the body of a child. So that's not just a No but a "Fuuuuck no."

Just wanted that last one to be perfectly clear. Yes I have tossed the idea back and forth but I have yet to find an argument good enough to convince me to give it a try. There will be a lemon or two in this story but they aren't my focus so don't expect them every chapter or even for quiet a few chapters yet.

As always, a big shout out to the man the myth, the legendary veteran of the Alaskan penguin war: TheBoredBoot.

Please check out his stories, you won't regret it.

I truly appreciate your support and any reviews or suggestions you're willing to send my way. Please never hesitate to message me, though I do ask that you sign in first so I can reply and answer any questions you might have for me. Or at the very least send a quick thank you for the review.

Until next time

Walk always dear family.

 _TheForlornSage_


	6. Chapter 6

Skyrim and Oblivion and all its characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks.

Hey guys, quick authors note.

" **Dragon shouts** "

"Normal speech"

" _Thoughts/whispers/written speech/ pretty much anything that isn't the above_ "

••••••••••

Babette looked down at me from where she sat beside me on my bed.

"I think it's about time we talked." She said softly. "Don't you?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I needed to apologize to her and set things right. I had put this off far too long. I sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Your right. I've been avoiding this long enough. To be honest I'm just worried that I ruined one of the closest friendships I've ever had."

Babette nodded in understanding. "I can sympathize with that. You mean a great deal to me as well Morthos." My breath caught at hearing her address me by my name and not my title. "I haven't been fair to you. I know that you only want me to be safe. I shouldn't get angry at you when your only trying to look out for my well being."

I took her hand in mine. "Babette stop. You have every right to be upset with me. You may be my subordinate but you are also my sister. You and Nazir have been some of the only consistent things in my life since I arrived here in Skyrim. I've come to depend on you both. Listener or not, I had no right to treat you the way I did or dismiss your council."

"That means a lot to me. I've been angry long enough and I forgive you. I'm sorry it took so long." Babette said as she pulled my hand up and held it against her cold cheek. She sighed at the contact. "I missed this. You and Nazir are all I have of the old family. Cicero doesn't really count."

We both chuckled. I remember Nazir once saying that Cicero was like that goofy cousin no one wanted to admit they were related to.

"It's fine Babette. It is my fault though. I just… on top of everything already going on, thinking of you possibly being killed is more than I was ready to cope with. It would destroy me to lose another family member."

Babette's eyes moistened with barely restrained tears. "Morthos how do you think we would feel if you were hurt or if you died? What would we do? You ARE the Dark Brotherhood Morthos and it's our responsibility to keep you safe. I know that you don't like the idea of being taken off the front lines but your far more important than the rest of us, even me."

Her words reminded me just who I was. I am the Listener. A blood soaked bringer of despair. The cold hands of death itself. I was critical to the continued function of the family. It seems as though I had forgotten that fact in the past few months. Being the primary field agent for the family had caused my mindset to fall back into what it was back when I first joined the family.

The realization was bittersweet. I could no longer look at my family as beloved friends to be coddled. They were assassin's to be sent out.

"Your right. I can't continue to allow my personal feelings to cloud my judgement." I chuckled. "When did I become such a mother hen?"

We spent the next hour just talking. I finally fulfilled my promise to her and told her about my past, my near hundred years spent as a vampire, how I cured myself of vampirism using the purge blood salts and the whispers that finally drove me to Skyrim. She was very surprised to hear that I was actually older than her by three years and about my true initial meeting with Cicero at the crypt of the Nightmother in Bravil. Suddenly everything about me, including why I spared the mad jester's life so long ago, made sense to her.

I admit that it felt nice to have someone know about my past. It wasn't a secret, not really, but it still sometimes felt like I was hiding it by never talking about it.

Babette thanked me for being honest with her and staying true to my promise. She proceeded to tell me about the multiple failed attempts at recreating my hand-made poison. I teased her by saying she would never figure it out. She seemed to take it as a challenge and she vowed to figure out how to make it or concoct her own brew that was even more potent than mine.

When the conversation came back around to me I told her about my time in Whiterun, the night I couldn't remember and my brawl with Aleatra inside the prison.

Babette chuckled upon hearing how I had almost been beaten by some random woman that I had been drinking with the night prior. She even teased me by saying Aleatra must have been angry at me for leaving her unsatisfied in bed. That was a much more vulgar joke than I expected from Babette but I took it in stride and with good humor. I decided to poke fun at her in the same fashion.

"I am so sorry that my 'performance' in the bed room isn't up to standard. Maybe you can show me a few of your tricks- oh wait, your ten and have none." I said.

She giggled. "I was a few weeks from eleven when I was turned thank you. And your so presumptuous dear Listener. Are you really so sure I have NO tricks to show you?" She whispered as she pushed me onto my back and straddled me. I stuttered and mumbled as I pathetically attempted to speak. Her words received no physical reaction but the implications left my mind racing and at a loss on how to respond. Babette surprised me further by leaning down, her hair serving as a curtain so her face was the only thing visible to me. I couldn't believe it: Babette, of all people, actually had me acting like a pubescent child. She lowered her face towards mine, her eyes fluttering, as though to kiss me. Falling into the moment I allowed my eyes to close as well as I waited for the feeling of her lips on mine.

I cringed as I felt her teeth pinch the skin on my neck. The light rush of pain brought me out of my Haze.

"And that, dear Morthos, is how I killed many a pervert." She chided me as she sat up.

I couldn't believe it.

Babette had just successfully seduced me, turned my joke back on me, and simulated assassinating me. My cheeks burned in shame and embarrassment.

Babette seemed to notice and patted my cheek softly.

"Don't be so upset." She said softly. "I got you but I won't say anything if you don't. Besides, I cheated a little."

She winked at me and I felt the release of her hypnotic suggestion. The little minx had hypnotized me, most likely when she had leaned over me.

"I admit my vampire hypnosis is strong but I didn't think you would fall prey to it. Especially considering you used to be a vampire yourself."

I chuckled and made note not to underestimate her again. Babette wouldn't share the details of this with anyone and neither would I. Besides, this was a game and I just so happened to lose this time around. Next time I tried teasing the small vampire sitting on me, I'd just have to really put some thought into how I went about it and not allow myself to fall so easily for her tricks. After all, I don't play to get even. I play to win.

My eyes lit up as a thought occurred to me. Babette's simulated seduction and assassination bringing Aleatra to mind.

"Hey Babette?" I asked slowly.

"Yes? What is it? Do you want to try again? Careful that smart mouth of yours doesn't get you in trouble." she teased from her perch on my stomach.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Only a few hours. Why do you ask?"

I sighed in relief. A few hours meant Aleatra would probably still be unconscious or barely waking up. "Would you help me escort our guest to mother?"

She grinned at me.

•••••

Babette quickly left to get dressed in her black hand robes. I donned my Crimson Scar armor and slipped my robes over it. It took me far longer than normal thanks to the blasted rain storm I had traveled in yesterday. Some of the leather pieces in my armor were still wet and soggy while other pieces had dried out and refused to move like normal. As though that wasn't enough some of the buckles had begun to rust making the simple job of getting my armor on that much more difficult.

I groaned at myself. I should have taken the time to properly put away my gear not just leave it in a pile. If I had put them up then I wouldn't be struggling now.

After more than a few attempts and far too many curse words, I managed to get everything in place. Babette entered the room adjusting her sash as I started sliding my weapons into their respective sheaths.

"Your still not done?" she teased. "Strange I always thought boys get dressed faster than us girls."

"It's karma for me neglecting my gear. I don't plan on allowing this to become a habit." I replied, a smile on my face. It felt nice to have Babette's company again.

Babette fake gasped. "For shame Morthos! You should know better young man. I can't believe you right now."

I snorted. "Young? Oh please. You should watch what you say little girl. Any more sass and I might have to ground you and take away your dolls for a week."

"Dolls? You can have them, I prefer my mortar and pestle. Is that really the best you have? Your comebacks are losing their bite. And I dare you to call me little girl again." She said, emphasizing the word bite by flashing her fangs.

I laughed her words off. "Ready?"

She smiled and gestured at the door. "After you Listener."

•••••

We both walked into the dungeon to find Aleatra shivering and hugging herself, obviously trying to stay warm. Babette frowned.

"You didn't leave her blanket?"

Aleatra jumped at the new voice. Seems she hadn't noticed us enter. Babette smacked my arm. "You just left her without a blanket? The Nightmother would have your head if she died from hypothermia."

I rubbed my arm and gave Aleatra and apologetic glace. "Sorry sorry. I was very tired when we got in. It slipped my mind how cold it can get down here."

Babette sighed then she turned to the still shivering Nord. "Sorry about him, he can be a little slow. I'm going to go get you a blanket and some warm tea." She said softly.

"Get those chains off then bring her into the dining hall. We can take her to Mother afterwards." Babette said as she passed me. I nodded and stepped forward to release the sanctuary's most recent guest.

"I really am sorry about that. Dragging you around really took a lot out me and by the time we got here I was one more gang of bandits from slitting your throat and leaving your corpse in the rain. It's not like me to forget something like this." I said as the chain holding her arm fell away. I stood and offered her my hand. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

She hesitantly took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a few steps as she followed me out the door.

"Your hospitality leaves a lot to be desired you know. I thought we were friends after all the fun we had." She said through chattering teeth as she followed. I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"What fun do you mean? I wasn't joking when I said I don't remember anything about it."

"Hold it!" Babette called from the next room. "I wanna hear all about the Listener's misadventures so get in here and then you can tell both of us."

I rolled my eyes as we walked in. Babette was pouring some tea into a few small cups.

"Please have a seat."

We both sat down. Aleatra looked around curiously. Babette set a steaming cup in front of her then draped a thick wool blanket over her shoulders. Aleatra muttered a quiet thank you then took a cautious sip and sighed happily as the warm drink entered her system. It was then that the twins entered. Both paused when they noticed our guest.

"Hello Gileanna. Ardoneth. How are we today?" I asked politely.

Gileanna smiled. "We are well Listener. We have lessons with Keeper Cicero after lunch. I see our guest is awake now." She said as she approached the table, her hand fingering the dagger at her side.

"Yes. She will speak with our Mother today." I said. Aleatra looked at me in confusion, but I didn't elaborate.

Gileanna tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you were the only one who could hear the Nightmother."

I nodded. "That's correct. She will most likely speak through me or give us a sign of some sort."

Ardoneth groaned. "As Interesting as that will surely be, you wouldn't happen to have a contract for us, would you listener? I would give nearly anything to not have to attend another lesson with the Keeper. All his talk of tradition gets old after the first time." She complained.

I chuckled at them. It was nice to be home again. "Tradition is important Ardoneth. It's what kept the Brotherhood alive for so long. Ask me again about work after I've spoken to Mother."

The twins nodded.

"Well then we should leave you all to it. Come sister, we need to sharpen the spare daggers. Speaker Nazir won't be happy if we forget again. Good bye guest." She waved happily at Aleatra. Ardoneth followed her happy sister muttering about how Nazir wouldn't be happy anyway.

Aleatra took another sip of her tea then looked at me. "They seemed… nice. Who's this Mother you guys keep talking about? What does she want with me?"

"You haven't guessed who we are? I thought by now it was obvious. We speak of the Nightmother. The unholy matron and true leader of the Dark Brotherhood." I answered.

I resisted the temptation to laugh when I saw Aleatra tense up at the mention of the Dark Brotherhood. I wasn't the only one to notice Aleatra's unease.

"Relax. If Mother wanted you dead she would have had us kill you, not drag you here. Mother doesn't waste effort on ceremony when there is no need. We're not the Mage's guild." Babette explained nonchalantly, as though it was the most common knowledge in the world.

I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up and escaped my lips. Babette smiled at me. She was probably just glad her humor hadn't gone unappreciated.

Aleatra remained tense. Seems Babette's little attempt at comfort hadn't been very effective.

I shrugged and decided to leave well enough alone. If the girl was scared or nervous, and she did have a very valid reason to be so, then I doubt there's anything I could say that would make her feel better. More likely, I would only make things worse.

We waited until Aleatra finished drinking her tea and for the color to return to her cheeks before speaking again.

"Before we go see Mother, there are a few things you need to know. Firstly is when we are before Mother, Babette and I will kneel. You will step forth and present Mother with an offering then kneel as well. You'll know it's safe to stand again when you hear me stand back up." I explained. Normally I ignore the formalities simply because Mother didn't actually care for it when it came to me. The other members of the Black Hand could get away with it too but I doubt Cicero would suffer an outsider to stand before the Nightmother without showing her the respect she is due.

"Don't expect to hear anything. That's the second thing." Babette said. "The Nightmother only speaks to the Listener, so anything she has to say to you will be said through him. The last thing is whatever you do, do not insult the Nightmother. You'll be killed if you do and nothing will stop it. Anything else to add Listener, dear?"

I shook my head. Present the offering, show Mother her due respect, don't insult her, and don't expect to hear her actually speak. That seemed like everything.

Aleatra nodded but was now once again looking at us as though we were completely insane. Babette also saw this and giggled.

I stood up and brushed at my robes. "If we've nothing else to discuss let's go see our dear Mother."

Babette and Aleatra followed me up the stone steps towards the Nightmother's small corner of the Sanctuary. We first stopped at Babette's alchemy garden. I quickly arranged a bouquet of Nightshade and Deathbell and placed it into Aleatra's hands.

"This is the offering I mentioned. Just place them at the foot of the coffin, take a step back and then kneel." I told her. She nodded without a word. I walked past her towards the Nightmother's corner.

Cicero had added small improvements over the years. The very first thing he did was take the time to personally remove the bars that allowed a view into the area below and replaced it with stone matching the adjacent walls. After that he added a pair of large wooden doors to seal off Mother's corner. They were stained black with a glass mural of Mother and the first Black Hand set into one and a stain glass visage of Sithis set into the other. When I first asked about the doors he claimed that it was only proper. Much later during a fit or rage I found out that the doors were also charmed to be fire resistant.

"Mother is a lady and a lady needs her privacy. It wouldn't do for anyone to just walk in on our loving Mother." He had said before walking away cackling.

A few other small improvements Cicero had added were relatively simple like the small alter before Mother's coffin for offerings of flowers or human hearts, the black candles that burned an ethereal blood red, or the small seat beside Mother's coffin where he spent much of his time.

I pushed the doors open and we were immediately assaulted by the concentrated unholy presence of the Nightmother. Aleatra seemed to stumble and her breathing became labored as we walked up the three steps closer to the Nightmother's coffin where Cicero stood praying. He looked to us and smiled when he spotted the offering in Aleatra's hands. He nodded and hummed in approval. I returned the gesture to him and he stood without a word and left the room.

After Cicero was gone Babette and I stepped aside and kneeled. I watched our guest from the corner of my eye. She was shaking and nearly gasping as she approached the massive iron coffin that sheltered the Nightmother's ancient corpse. Aleatra gently placed the bouquet in the small opening of the shrine then harshly dropped to her knees and touched her forehead to the stone floor. Babette and I stood back up and shared a worried look. Perhaps I had underestimated how powerful an effect being around mother had. That or I was simply very used to it.

Almost immediately I felt the Nightmother enter my mind like a creeping mist. I shuddered at the strange cold feeling that surged through me.

" _Excellent work my child. You have brought the girl as I asked_." She rasped.

" _I live to please."_ I thought in response.

Mother hissed out a laugh. " _Yes Yes my child. I know how devoted you are. You have a natural talent of achieving whatever is needed of you. Not unlike how one of my other favorite sons used to be, Lucien Lachance. I notice that though you were gifted the power to call him forth, you have never done so. Might I ask why?"_

I shrugged. _"I meant no offense Mother. I have simply never had need to pull one of your most devoted from his rightful place in the void."_

In my mind, It felt as though Mother was shaking her head at me.

" _I appreciate your thoughtfulness but it is unnecessary. If I truly wished for Lucian to remain in the void then I would not have created the power to return him from death. He has been growing restless. He longs to spill blood in service to the Brotherhood once more. You should indulge him."_

I nodded. " _As you wish Mother. I shall be more liberal in summoning Brother Lachance. Now, if it pleases you, might we move on to why you had me bring this outsider to you?"_

Her hiss-like laughter filled my head. _"Simple my child. The girl is the Dragonborn you have heard about from our heathen thief friend. Ra'faer I believe he is called."_

My eyes went wide. So that crazy cat's report had been solid then. That meant that Helgen really must be ashes as well. The old legends of dragons and end times I had heard from Karita quickly drifted through my mind.

Before I could think on the legends further, the Nightmother's presence filled me entirely and she took control of my body from me. The feeling was just as unpleasant as the last time when she had spoken to the twins through me.

Mother walked me forward until I stood in front of her coffin. She turned me to face Aleatra who was still nearly prostrated by the Alter.

" _Rise child. Your time here in my family's home is nearly finished."_ Mother said through me, my voice twin toned, a mixture of my usual voice and the Nightmother's ethereal rasp.

Aleatra slowly looked up. I was actually caught off guard; her eyes were white. Mother must have been showing her a vision of some sort. That was the only thing I could think of that would cause what I was seeing.

Aleatra was nearly convulsing and became pale as bone. The veins in her face were easily visible, goosebumps covered what skin wasn't covered by her armor and tears ran down her cheeks dripping to the floor.

Babette watched, full of worry but she didn't dare step forward. She could get away with much but she had no illusions that the Nightmother would use me to kill her if she did something she wasn't supposed to, even if she didn't know she wasn't supposed to do it. Aleatra seized then gasped. Her eyes returned to their usual sky blue.

"W-w-w-what was t-t-that?" Aleatra managed to mutter through her chattering teeth and labored breathing. Her eyes returned to normal.

" _My Speaker has already told you who I am child. Now be silent and listen to Mother. My Listener has brought you here to our home because of the vision I just showed you. I saw those things when my Morthos met you. Just as I have shown you, I bore witness to your abduction and torture at the hand of Alduin, the World-Eater, first born of Akatosh. Your will, while impressive, will not hold against his power. He will rape your very being and take you as his slave. You will raze the world to ashes in his name, spreading death like a plague across all of Nirn."_

Now I understood exactly why Aleatra was in such a poor state. Mother had indeed shared a vision with the girl when she had placed the flowers in the alter. That must be why she had dropped.

I wanted to signal Babette to run and get her another blanket to try and sooth the poor girl but Mother had control of me and her control was absolute.

" _Know this child: what I have shown you has been prevented by you being brought here. Had you remained in your little city, your fate would have been sealed."_ The Nightmother said gently, though in our meshed tones voice it sounded almost like a threat.

Aleatra looked as though she had been drowning and someone had pulled her from the water. Her sobs turned into hysterics, her face twisted in an ugly cross between elation and despair.

Mother turned my eyes to Babette. " _Babette my daughter, be a good girl and ready our guest some more tea to settle her nerves."_

Babette gasped and immediately bowed. "Yes Mother! Right away!" She said happily before running off. Moments later her voice rang through the sanctuary. "Mother spoke to me!"

Seconds after Cicero's voice screeched out, "WHAT WHAT WHAT!? LIES!"

I felt Mother's amusement and then I felt control of my body return to me and the Nightmother leave my body though not my mind.

I couldn't help but shudder. Being possessed was something I doubt I'd ever get used to.

" _Help the poor girl Morthos. Leave her in Babette's care then return to me. You and I have more to discuss."_ The Nightmother's voice hissed in my head before she left me completely.

"Yes Mother. I'll be right back." I said before stepping forward and casting a calm spell on Aleatra. It didn't do much but it did allow me to gently lift the hysterical Aleatra into my arms.

I couldn't help but notice how heavy she was as I carried her down to the dining room table. Most likely all muscle weight. Definitely a Nord through and through.

Babette was waiting with a steaming cup of tea and the blanket, worry once again her most prominent emotion. Cicero was sitting at the table seething and glaring at the vampire Speaker, mumbling about her blasphemous lies. He stopped mumbling when he took notice of me and Aleatra. I set Aleatra down in a chair beside Cicero. Babette once again draped the blanket over her shoulders and leaned her against him. Cicero looked mortified that an outsider was touching him but one ice cold look from me silenced any complaints he was about to make. His shoulders slumped as though to say "Yes Listener."

"What happened Morthos? I know the Nightmother's presence is unpleasant to outsiders but she shouldn't have had this strong a reaction to it." Babette said as she draped the blanket over Aleatra's shoulders.

"I'll explain later. Right now you need to help her. Get her warm and try to calm her down. Cicero, you make sure she stays upright and assist Speaker Babette with anything she asks. Mother still needs to speak with me." I said before walking back up to the Nightmother. I shut the doors behind me. I could feel that whatever was to be said was for me and only me.

Her voice filled the room.

" _My child you have done well. Our very way of life might have been extinguished had you failed to bring the girl here. That spoiled lizard spawn of Akatosh is an irritation. Now listen and listen well:_

 _The fate of the world now lies in the hands of that girl. She is the chosen one, the Dragonborn, birthed of dragon's blood to defeat The World-Eater and usher in a new era._

 _Sithis requires us to have a hand in this destiny. Sithis, your Dread Father has spoken. YOU will be an instrument in the fall of the dragon prince. You will assist the girl in fulfilling her destiny: defeating Alduin. By doing so you will secure the Dark Brotherhood a future where we may once again spill oceans of blood."_

I nodded. "As you and the Dread Father command, so shall it be."

I felt as though Mother was satisfied with my answer. " _Your paths will cross one another again and there will be many a time to come that she may not yet have the spine to do what must be done. At these crossroads a choice must always be made my child, even if it's the wrong one. Your role is to be MY guiding hand and offer her advise and IF she should be unable to do what must be done, you will act. Failure to do so will lead to the future I have foretold."_

I couldn't help my irritation at hearing this. If Aleatra was too chicken shit to do what she needed to then I would have to suck it up and do it for her. I don't like having to clean up after others under normal circumstances. Doubly so for those not in the family.

" _I see your displeased."_ The Nightmother rasped. _"I admit that I share your feelings. Know this though my child, this MUST be if we are to live on. To that end I must send you to the place of your birth. You must retrieve your inheritance. It will give you strength and help guide you when I cannot."_

My eyes went wide. I had already forgotten about the letter my mother sent me. More than that, I hadn't ever imagined a time when the Nightmother would be unable to reach me. _"_ I understand Mother. It will be done." I said as I began mentally planning the logistics such a journey would require.

" _Good. When we are done speaking the dragonborn may be allowed to leave. My vision has been sufficiently stalled for now. Ensure that she does not know where our sanctuary lays hidden. Before you go, more souls have prayed to their mother."_

•••••

"I can't believe you right now." I said as entered the barracks room. I looked down at Babette sitting beside a sleeping Aleatra who was wrapped In multiple blankets with a large feather pillow underneath her head. An empty potion bottle sat on the ground and Aleatra's armor lay in a heap beside the bed. Cicero was no where in sight. Babette probably let him run off after the sleep drought had taken hold of Aleatra and they slipped her out of her armor and into the bed.

Babette looked up at me while smoothing Aleatra's hair.

"I said calm her down not drug her." I scolded.

Babette rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. "You didn't say I couldn't. She was beside herself, what did you want me to do? Hit her over the head with a brick? Whatever the Nightmother showed her must have really taken a toll on her mind. She just barely stopped shaking a few minutes ago so keep it down."

I sighed but didn't comment further. At least I wouldn't have to deal with any more tears. At least for now anyway. I sighed and quietly sat down in front of Babette.

I didn't wait for Babette to ask. I recounted the entire second half of the meeting with the Nightmother. To her credit, Babette didn't interrupt even once.

"So she's the one Ra'faer had told us about in that message he left with Karita. What does this mean for the family, Morthos? I mean there is no way the Nightmother would just draft us into some random war with a dragon, is there?" She whispered.

I shrugged. I didn't really know and the Nightmother hadn't said anything that would allow me to come to a solid conclusion. So far all I knew for certain is I would meet with Aleatra again some time in the future and that I had to go to Cyrodiil.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "There's more isn't there?" She whispered. "Something you haven't told me yet."

I nodded. The war with Alduin, while a major event, was second to my personal list of worries. The trip to Cyrodiil being now a certainty was number one and I already knew Babette would be going with me. Just because we had made up didn't change that.

"Yes. The Nightmother said I have to go and retrieve my inheritance in Cyrodiil. She didn't say when, but judging from how important everything else we talked about was, I think it's safe to assume that I have to go immediately."

Babette looked me in the eye and I could see the question in hers.

Would I allow her to go with me?

I hesitated for a second before nodding. "You should pack for a two month long journey. That should last us until we stop to resupply in Bruma before heading to the imperial city then down towards Bravil to Deepscorn Hollow. We will rest there before making our way to my mother's sanctuary."

Babette looked relived. I guessed that she thought I might still be adamant on not letting her leave the sanctuary.

"Is there anything I should bring in particular?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Treat this like a contract. Take anything you feel you might need to ensure your survival. Your robes should keep you warm so you won't need any extra warming layers but I'd still pack a few in case we need to blend in. If we're lucky, you won't need to use a weapon but it is always wise to carry one. I already have enough rations in Shadowmere's saddle to last me the trip and if you get hungry on the way you can feed from me."

"So you two are planning on going off on some vacation and leaving me all the work hmm?"

Babette and I both cringed then looked to the door way that led to the training area. Nazir stood in the doorway looking displeased.

"It isn't a vacation Nazir, it's a task given by the Nightmother." Babette said in an attempt to placate the Redguard.

"Do you two have an idea of how long you'll be gone?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately no. The trip to Cyrodiil itself will be nearly two months long assuming all goes well. The trip back will be just as long."

Nazir nodded and ran his fingers through his beard. "So assuming you get everything you need as fast as possible with no other stops on the way, you'll be gone nearly four to five months for sure. Since I know you two are bound to get into some convoluted situation while your there I'll just assume you'll be gone for six months at the latest. Any more than that and I'll send someone to track you down."

Babette and I both nodded.

"Very well." I said. "While we are gone your in charge. Keep your ears open and-"

A loud bang rang through the sanctuary. I jumped to my feet and Nazir drew his ever present scimitar. We stood waiting and listening until another loud bang sounded.

"The Black door!" Babette hissed.

"Stay with the girl. Seal yourselves in the barracks room." I called over my shoulder as Nazir and I bolted up the stairs towards the door. We were joined by Cicero as we passed the Nightmother's chamber.

"What desecration is this!? Who dares try invade our sanctuary? How did they find us!?" Cicero asked angrily.

"Doesn't matter. No matter what we defend our home." Nazir answered. I nodded my agreement as we arrived to the door. Another loud bang reverberated through the sanctuary. The door didn't appear to be damaged from our side. That was promising.

"Fool open the door then retreat to my side. You and I will face down this invader. Listener, stay behind us. Your destruction magic will help keep any extra invaders at bay while we kill the first." Nazir commanded.

"Wait." I said.

I channeled the unholy magic and felt the tether latched to my soul from the void. My magic surged as I concentrated and a ball of black swirling energy appeared in my hand. I slammed it to the floor once I felt the tether tug at me. Immediately a portal ripped open. I could see nothing but pure black darkness until a form stepped through, sealing the portal behind him.

Even as a ghost, Lucian Lachance held an air of authority. He still wore the bloody robes he had been buried in after his death and held his personal Cyrodiil style ebony dagger in hand. He looked from me to Nazir then Cicero, his eye brow raised in what I thought to be curiosity.

Another bang sounded on the Black door before he spoke.

"It's nice to be back." He said, his deep voice smooth and charismatic. Even the slight double tone that all ghosts had his deep voice was calm and collected.

He was confident.

Absolutely certain of victory.

"Welcome back Brother Lachance. Would you offer us an extra blade in dealing with our uninvited guest?" I asked calmly while gesturing at the black door as whoever was on the other side struck it again.

His chuckle sent chills up my spin. "But of course. It has been far too long since I last spilt blood."

I quickly turned to my living brothers. "Cicero, open the door. I will allow one man to enter and hold off any others while you three kill them one at a time. Do it."

Lucien turned to the door but remained in front of me. He would serve as center " _man"_ and keep me protected. Nazir took position to the right of the door. Cicero whispered the passphrase to the door and jumped back to the right side as the door slowly opened.

We tensed to attack as one humanoid form walked in from the blowing snow carrying an oversized green shield and mace. Who ever it was, they were as tall as Nazir, though significantly thinner, covered in furs and wore a large helmet made of bone that covered their face.

Cicero was the first to attack. He leaped forward cackling like a mad man with his dagger raised to strike and an insane glint in his eyes. The intruder quickly turned on him and raised their shield to block his approach. Cicero was not to be deterred as he feinted a step to the left before darting to the right and slashing at the intruders feet. The intruder expertly back stepped to avoid the bite of the Keeper's blade then bashed him in the face with their shield.

Lucien rushed forward as Cicero hit the ground hard. Cicero rolled right back into his feet as Lucien met the intruder with a flurry of savage attacks with his dagger. His style of fighting was similar to my own. More of what one would expect of someone using a short sword. His form was like water as he danced from the intruders left then right, each time landing a shallow stab or a superficial cut.

I channeled my magic and conjured a rune of frost beneath the intruder. They noticed it and immediately threw themselves, shield first, into Lucien, knocking him to the floor. I growled and conjured another defensive rune to block the door just as another figure ran in from outside. The rune exploded and sent the second invader flying back out into the snow. No others tried to enter.

Nazir took Lucien's place facing the intruder. Cicero and Lucien circled them as they exchanged blows. Nazir was far stronger but only had his scimitar. The intruder, while seemingly physically weaker than The Redguard Speaker, was armed with a large shield and they were very skilled in using it in tandem with their mace. It made landing a strike on their person very difficult, even with Cicero and Lucien darting in and harassing them.

"Move!" I yelled as Nazir slammed his blade into he intruders shield. His blow had forced them to a knee and I wasted no time in taking advantage. I used my strongest telekinesis spell to press down on the shield, effectively pinning the intruder.

"Now Lucien! Cicero!" Nazir called. Both the ethereal Speaker and the mad Keeper dashed forward and placed their blades to the intruders neck and heart respectively, both ready to kill. Nazir stood and ripped the shield from the intruders grip. Before pointing his own blade at them.

"Drop your weapon." He growled. To our collective surprise the intruder obeyed. Their mace hit the stone floor with a clang.

"Restrain this one and take them to the dungeon. I'll go get the other one." I said as I passed.

I found the other invader unconscious a few yards away from the door and half buried in snow. As I threw them over my shoulder I heard Nazir shout from within the sanctuary.

"Oh by Sithis not you again!"

•••••

I stood staring at Nazir. He was arguing back and forth with the now revealed female orc intruder. I placed the unconscious form of the smaller second intruder down and looked to Lucien. He looked extremely amused. When he noticed me waved me closer.

"It's like the start of a bad joke. It seems our intruder was looking for Speaker Nazir. From what I gather from her ranting, she is apparently his wife by conquest and that one there," he pointed at the person I had brought in from outside. "Is her child." He explained. My jaw dropped at hearing wife and child.

The memory of Nazir telling me about his Orc chief contract and how grumpy he had been rushed to the fore of my thoughts and suddenly this entire situation made much more sense. It seems he had inherited more than just a village of orcs.

•••••

I sat inside the dungeon with the other two members of the Black Hand and Keeper Cicero beside me. Former Speaker Lachance stood guarding the entrance to the chamber, his ever present amused smile on his lips

Before us, the two Orc intruders lay bound in ropes and gagged. The elder female still claimed to be Nazir's bride by conquest and the younger was said to be the female's only son. We had spent the past hour debating on what to do with them.

Both Nazir and Cicero wished to kill them. Cicero's reason being just because. Nazir only wanted them out of his hair and killing them would be the easiest way to accomplish that. Babette had yet to say anything, she seemed very deep in thought. My biggest issue with them was the fact that they managed to find the sanctuary. That was a much bigger issue than what they were here for.

"Alright." I said to everyone. "Since we can't come to a decision on what to do with them, I propose we at least find out how they came to find our safe haven. The answer of what to do with them might be more clear once we know. It's very disturbing to me that these two managed to find us."

Babette finally spoke. "I agree."

"No! No! No!" Cicero cried. "We must kill them, silence them! They know of our home, of Mother's home. They cannot be allowed to leave here." He said, his madness clear in his voice.

"Be calm Brother." I said. "No one said anything about letting them go."

"Perhaps it's not my place anymore," Lucien said from his place at the door. "But I feel perhaps you might be over reacting. Delving too deep if you will. Back in my time we had a count who found out the secret location to my sanctuary. He was kept quiet by threats and bribes. Just like you do now, we also wondered how he found out about us. All we did was ask and he sang like a song bird. It led to the capture and execution of a traitor. Simple solutions to seemingly complex problems. Perhaps to find answers, just as back then, our… visitors need only be asked."

We all looked at one another before I gestured at Nazir, it was allegedly his woman before us, after all. He grunted then addressed them.

"Alright woman. Tell me exactly how you found us here." He demanded the. Repeated himself in Orcish as he removed her gag. The orc woman flashed a toothy grin, her lower fangs poking into her upper lip. She spoke quickly, her voice was higher in pitch than many of the Orc woman I had met over the years. Orcish wasn't a language I spoke but I knew Nazir was much more learned than I was in the many tongues of this world.

"What is she saying Nazir?" Babette asked quietly. Nazir listened as the Orc woman continued to speak, his face becoming more and more irritated. Finally the woman went quiet and we all waited for Nazir to translate.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It seems I've made a mess of things. She said that after I killed that chieftain, she became my bride by conquest, but we already knew that. What we didn't know is that when I left, she felt that it was her duty and right to follow me so she could, as she puts it " _shoulder the responsibilities of my mate and chieftain."_ Nazir explained.

"She and her son tracked me back to Whiterun but lost my trail there. They waited near the city until a few days ago when they spotted me as I was returning from my most recent contract and followed me here. The banging on the Black door was her way of getting my attention."

I groaned, Babette sighed, Cicero said nothing and Lucian chuckled darkly. So this wasn't intruders or another incursion. This was simply a failure on Nazir's part to properly cover his tracks.

I felt a headache coming on which didn't help my already bubbling temper. "Nazir damn you, how could you allow yourself to be tracked?!" I hissed. "I know elves don't age like you humans but I doubt your going senile just yet. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Nazir edged away from me before clearing his throat. "I apologize Listener. It goes without saying that this was not intentional. I didn't think any of those Orcs would actually follow me. I accept and acknowledge that I made a mistake. I will also accept any punishment you deem fit. But first, what should be done next?"

His words were mostly ceremony for the two before us but I picked out the small bits that he actually meant.

" _I apologize. I made a mistake. What should be done next?"_

I growled as my head began to throb. I needed a cold drink.

Lucien spoke. "Listener, might I once again offer you council?"

I looked to him and nodded. "Your council is always welcome dear brother. What have you to say?"

He stepped forward and gestured to the two Orcs. "Perhaps we are still looking at this wrong. It is clear that these two have come searching for our Redguard Speaker. That doesn't necessarily mean that they are a threat to our family. Perhaps you would be willing to offer them a place here with us? We do need to increase our numbers after all."

Interesting.

Perhaps this was something similar to the twins. They had come to me in some what similar circumstance. Perhaps Lucian was right. Maybe I should give these two a chance just as I gave the twins one. Of course there was a difference. The twins had sought me out under the guidance of Sithis because they belonged with the family. It was their destiny, just as it was mine to be here.

These two Orcs only found us because they felt they belonged with Nazir. They would have to prove they would be faithful to the family before I entertained they idea of letting them live.

"Morthos."

I turned to Babette. She looked tired and very irritated. "Enough ceremony." She growled. "I'm officially out of patience for it. This is Nazir's mistake and he should be the one to fix it. As Lucien said, simple solutions. Either Nazir kills them now or they are his responsibility. Either way I don't care."

Cicero spoke up.

"No no no. We should kill them for invading our home. Cut them. Stab them. Rip their spines out!" He whined. His insanity was beginning to show again.

I held up my hand and channeled a lightning spell into my palm. The dancing electricity grabbed everyone's attention.

"Enough. I am also tired. I feel that this is the main issue that arises from having a ruling council, we debate and argue over things that must be done rather than just go and do them." I faced Nazir and gestured to our captives. "The choice is made. They are here because of your negligence, therefor you will be the one to keep them in line. Should they betray the family, you will die along with them." My voice left no room for debate.

Nazir sighed. He crossed one arm across his heat and pulled at his beard with his free hand. "I guess we can't just kill them anyway. Malakath would do everything to get revenge if we killed any of his favored children."

I hated the political nonsense of dealing with Deadric princes. Usually my allegiance to Sithis and the Nightmother allowed me free reign to do as I needed, and I occasionally offered a small tribute to Malag Bal, patron of vampires. Unfortunately, the Nightmother wouldn't help Nazir in this situation. Nazir looked back to me.

"This debacle is over. Nazir, they are to be trained and immersed in our history and traditions. They are not to leave the sanctuary without your supervision and you are not to let them out of your sight for even a second if you do decide to leave. I will not allow for our safety to be put at risk. Not again. Do you understand?"

Nazir nodded.

"Good. Then do as you will with your new charges. The entire Black Hand will meet in my room in five minutes. I have news to share and orders to pass."

Everyone nodded and Babette quickly stood and stretched. "I will go check on Aleatra. I left her in the barracks after you dragged those two in." She pointed at the two Orcs before leaving the room.

I stood and walked to my room without another word. My head throbbed. First The twins, then Ra'faer and his meddling, then Aleatra the dragonborn, then the Nightmother's vision, and now two fucking ORCS! This was a very eventful year and I didn't like it one bit. I missed the simplicity of when I first joined the Brotherhood under Astrid. She had betrayed us but she had a talent for keeping things simple.

I might have been keeping us afloat but I was no where near as good at it as Astrid was. Maybe it was because she made herself the undisputed head of the family where as I had more ruling class members than subordinates. Perhaps that was the problem. Nazir, Babette, Cicero and I did bicker amongst ourselves more than anyone would say is normal since they took up their elevated positions. Maybe things would mellow out once we gained enough members for us to truly sit apart from another rather than dabble in each other's business.

After a few more minutes of waiting, everyone entered my room and joined me at my small table, the spectral Lucien opted to lean against the wall beside the table.

"Brothers, sister, we have much to do. The Nightmother has spoken once more. We have a small handful of contracts to be done and I have been tasked to go to Cyrodiil. We also have to escort Aleatra back to Whiterun."

"Cyrodiil is a long trip. A very very long trip. This must be some job for the Nightmother to send you that far away. Why do we have to worry about the girl though?" Nazir asked.

"Because the Nightmother has made it abundantly clear that she is important. More than that, we don't need to know, nor should it matter." I replied. Nazir shrugged and seemed to accept my answer.

"Now down to the nit and grit. The contracts. Nazir they will be yours to deal with. There are seventeen in total. Assign the twins to them, ask for Cicero's assistance if you must or do them on your own. Whatever you need to do to get it done works for me. There is no deadline to meet with these, but make sure they last until I return from Cyrodiil. If you go personally, then either lock up your new charges or take them with you. Whatever you decide to do make sure you take all possible precautions. Should things go south, I WILL kill you Nazir. The information on the contacts are here. Meet with them and they will give you the particulars for each contract." I said before handing him a few roles of parchment containing the locations and names that the Nightmother supplied. Nazir gulped loudly to my threat but accepted the pages without a word.

I continued. "Next, Aleatra. Babette and I will be the ones to escort her down to Whiterun. From there, Babette and I will begin the journey to Cyrodiil. Any questions?"

Cicero raised his hand. "Dear Cicero has one. Do you have an idea of how long the Listener will be gone?"

I shook my head. "No. By my estimations, the very soonest we might be back to Skyrim would be in six months or so."

Cicero nodded. "I see. How will we hear sweet Mother's words without the Listener if he is gone for so long."

I shrugged. "It will have to wait. There are enough contracts to last till I return. If you finish them all then I suggest you train yourselves, train the twins, and keep your ears and eyes open. As our furry thief…friend said in his message, there are things a foot here in Skyrim. Information will be critical in the coming days I think." I spat out the word " _friend_ " like a sour grape. Ra'faer was no friend to me, though he was a useful asset and welcome distraction for a time.

Cicero nodded once more then sat silent. Nazir spoke up.

"Would it be a good idea for me to send the thieves guild a message?"

My eyes narrowed a bit. "What kind of message?" I asked.

Nazir shrugged. "Nothing to be worried about. You said to keep our eyes and ears open for information. The thieves are the largest hub of information trafficking. It only makes sense to go to them. Delvin Mallory has already proven himself trust worthy and his female counterpart might be willing to share as well. Vex I think her name was. I'm fairly sure that they would be willing to share some information in exchange for coin."

I nodded. "I see what you mean. Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Nazir grunted and returned his attention to the contract contact information in his hands.

"If nothing else needs to be said then I need to rest. It's been a long day and I still haven't fully recovered from bringing Aleatra here." I said. I looked at Babette. "Take care of her. Make sure she's comfortable."

Babette nodded and left the room followed by the Nazir and Cicero. That left just me and Lucien.

"Will I be joining you and our young draculina once you are in Cyrodiil?" He asked.

I began removing my robes to hang up as I answered. "It's up to you. If you wish to remain and travel with us or for me to just summon you again once we are there. I have no issue with it either way."

He rubbed his chin and shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've seen my dear home. As a matter of fact, yes please do summon me when you get there. I have a few places I'd like to visit that might prove useful to the family."

I nodded. "As you say. You may return to the void whenever you wish. I will call for you when Babette and I have safely made it to Cyrodiil."

Without another word, Lucien faded back into the void.

I finished removing my robes and hanging them when Babette quietly reentered. She took a seat at my table as I began unstrapping my armor.

"So it's been settled then. We leave tomorrow." Babette said.

I nodded. "Yes. Are you prepared?"

"All the important things yes, but I'm still packing a few other ins and outs that I might want to take. I'll be done and have everything in Shadowmere's saddle by morning. I hope she doesn't mind the added weight." Babette said.

I chuckled as I turned from my hung up armor. "I'm sure she will be okay with it. Sometimes I think she likes you more than she likes me. It has to be something to do with both of you being monsters of the night." I said playfully.

Babette giggled. "I'm sure that's what it is. I'm off to get some sleep then. It wouldn't do for me to be tired when we begin our trip. Goodnight Morthos."

"Goodnight Babette. Sleep well."

•••••

The night was filled with trouble.

First, I was woken up by Nazir shouting. His shouts were muffled by the thick walls of my personal room but they were still loud enough that they woke me.

I was half out of bed, Crimson Eviserator in hand, when I heard him yell out "Damn you get the hell out of my bed!" Followed immediately by Babette's high pitch screeching "Nazir, you thrice-blasted bastard son of a harlot, I don't care if she's trying to sleep with you! Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep. Oh great look what you've done, you woke up Aleatra! We have a long journey to start tomorrow you brute, how about you show a little decency!"

I groaned when they continued shouting back and forth. I rolled out of bed and pulled on some night shoes and walked out into the hallway to the common room. I found Aleatra standing in the hall looking back into the barracks room at Babette and Nazir. I poked Aleatra and gestured towards the common room. She blushed when she saw my relatively unclothed state but followed after me.

"Take a seat. Those two will be at it for a few more minutes. If they aren't then I'll go and put my boot upside their heads." I said quietly.

She looked at me funny. "Would you really raise a hand to your friends?"

I shrugged as I poured some milk into two tankards from a spelled pitcher that kept the milk cool and stopped it from spoiling. I channeled my magic and heated both tankards with a low level fire spell. I opened a small cabinet and plucked out a jar filled with golden honey. I dropped a small amount into each tankard and mixed them with a spoon. I lifted both tankards into my hands and walked back to the table. I set one steaming tankard in front of Aleatra. I shrugged then blew on mine.

"It wouldn't be the first time or the worst thing I've ever done to my family."

Her eyes went wide at my words. She looked at me as though she was looking at a puzzle she just couldn't figure out. I took a seat in front of her and sipped at my warm milk. We sat in silence and listened to Babette and Nazir argue in the next room.

"I have to say," she said quietly. "I never imagined that I would be having a civil talk with a member of the Dark Brotherhood let alone their leader."

I shrugged again. "Our actions are the result of common people. There is a demand for death and we supply. If it wasn't us it would be someone else, The Morag Tong for example. If there is any truth to this world it is that as long as there are people alive, someone will want the someone else dead."

Aleatra nodded. "I know. It still doesn't make the fact any easier to swallow."

I snorted. "There's a joke there you know. But I'll let it slide just this once." I said playfully.

Her lips curled up at the edges. "Oh? You don't hesitate to yell at the other members of your little cult. Why do I get off without a good tongue lashing?"

I shook my head and chuckled. She setting me up for jokes on purpose. "That's two. Your setting me up on purpose. Careful what you start, you might bite off more than you can chew. As for my _"little cult"_ as you put it, they are my subordinates. It's part of my job to yell at them."

Aleatra took another sip of her honeyed milk and nodded. "I know how that goes. I'm a thane of Whiterun so I am often called to settle disputes between the civilians and the guard. I admit I don't like the responsibility but wouldn't leave it to anyone else. Would you be willing to tell me more about your job? Are you allowed?"

"I see that you truly do know how I feel then. The answer to your question though, is no. One of the five tenants is " _Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or it's secrets. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Sithis."_ I'm afraid you already know far more than anyone would be allowed to." I replied.

She pouted. "What about things I don't know that are mostly common knowledge? Would you be able to answer then?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I suppose it depends on the question. Ask and if I can I will answer."

She nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"How do you stomach this? I can't imagine that committing… murder is what you wanted to do growing up." She hesitated to say murder. I couldn't help but wonder why. That is what I did. I killed for money. Murder in the bluntest of terms the way I saw it.

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "A good question that. I've never actually thought about it. I suppose I am able to do the things I do with a clear conscience because I grew up knowing that this was my destiny."

Aleatra tilted her head. "Destiny? What do you mean? You can't expect me to believe that you grew up thinking that your future was set in stone."

"Believe what you will." I replied calmly. "Understand that my answer is tempered. There are certain parts to the story that I can't tell you because they are Brotherhood secrets and other parts that I won't tell you because they are deeply personal."

I looked her in the eye and sighed at the confusion and building frustration I saw.

"I warned you that I'd answer what I could." I teased.

She sighed. "Fine then. I understand. I suppose it was silly of me to expect an assassin to be honest with me."

I didn't take the bait. "Yes that was silly of you."

She chuckled. "You really put the " _ass_ " in assassin you know."

I noticed the shouting had died down as Aleatra spoke. I stood and bowed then turned to drop my empty tankard in the washing basin. "I live to please."

Aleatra stood and dropped her empty tankard in the basin as well.

"Come along. To bed with the both of us. I'll make sure everyone stays quiet."

Aleatra yawned and nodded. She returned to her temporary bed in the barracks and was fast asleep. I quietly scolded Nazir for being loud and asked that if he needed to boot his woman out of bed he should do it quietly. Nazir blushed at the implication and insisted that he hated the irritating Orc female. I chuckled at his misfortune as well as the sight of her sleeping in his personal bed and him having to sleep in another just to avoid her. The Orc boy was sleeping across the room from them, still within sight.

I returned to my room to find Babette fast asleep in my bed and groaned. Karma for making fun of Nazir losing his bed it seems. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I blew out the two candles burning and giving light into the room before slipping into bed on the side opposite Babette. After a moment I yawned as I felt the honey and warm milk take effect. I fell asleep moments after.

•••••

The next morning passed in a hurry. Babette and I both woke up just as the sun began peaking over the mountains. I dressed myself as usual, Black Hand robes over my crimson Scar armor. Babette wore a simple child's dress under her robes. I made a note to myself to try and find a smith willing to make armor her size. Perhaps I could find someone in Cyrodiil.

Aleatra was woken up shortly after Babette and I finished dressing ourselves. She quickly dressed herself and met us In the common room where I had been passing final orders to Nazir and Cicero.

"So this is goodbye for now then is it?" Cicero asked, his usually crazed but happy demeanor now almost morose.

I nodded. "It's only for a few months. Besides, you have enough work to last you until our return. Take good care of mother."

Cicero laughed. "But of course! Dear Cicero lives to serve our dark lady."

It was then that Nazir entered looking twice as grumpy as he usually did. The likely cause of Nazir's bad mood, the orc woman and her child, followed behind him. Cicero addressed him as he dropped into the closest seat he could followed by the two orcs in his charge.

"Good morning Speaker. Perhaps today would be a good day to begin training your two orcs, hmmm?" he asked pleasantly. It seemed to me that Cicero had made peace with my choice to give the two orcs a chance to join the family. I was glad I wouldn't have to put my boot upside his head to get my point across.

Nazir groaned and shook his head. "No, you blasted fool. Before anything else, I need to teach them basic. When they can speak and understand all of us, then I'll allow them to start training with others. For now I'll be the only one dealing with them since I'm the only one who can speak Orisimer."

I spoke up. "They can't speak basic? I thought they just preferred Orisimer."

"Unfortunately no that isn't the case. The tribe, well, my tribe I suppose, is very set on the old ways. They worship Malacath. That's going to be a big confict of interest. I'll see what I can do to get rid of the tribe but I think I'm stuck with these two." He grumbled.

I tilted my head to the side. "Speaking of which. What are their names. Do you know?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, the female goes by Glasha Gro'Sharog. The boy of her's is called Xagug."

I nodded. "Interesting names. Make sure they behave themselves."

Nazir grunted. "It will be done Listener."

We walked outside side by side. Babette was waiting just outside the Black door with Aleatra on an all brown stallion, Cicero and the twins. We all exchanged goodbyes and wishes of luck before I pulled myself up into Shadowmere's saddle.

"Are we all set and ready to go?" Babette asked.

I nodded. "Yes we are. Shall we?"

Babette giggled. "Lets."

••••••••••••••••

Holy cow it's finally done!

Ladies and gentlemen this past month has been just one big pain in the rear. The end of the year holidays really are the bane of a guys free time to write.

On the bright side, this chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written. Nearly two times longer than any before it so I am very proud of myself and hope that the extra long chapter is enough to earn a little forgiveness for the long wait.

My usual shout out to "TheBoredBoot" without whom this would not be possible.

*Let me be clear: the above mention of "rape" is not to be taken as "unlawful sexual intercourse or any other sexual penetration of the vagina, anus, or mouth of another person, with or without force, by a sex organ, other body part, or foreign object, without the consent of the victim."

It is to be taken as "an act of plunder, violent seizure, or abuse; despoliation; violation: the rape of the countryside."

So when the Nightmother mentioned Aleatra's soul being raped, he isn't literally sticking his dragon penis in her. He is forcibly seizing her soul and twisting it to his own design.

(Definitions can be found at the URL below.)

browse/rape

Just wanted to be clear before I start getting hate mail.

My usual end notes:

Please don't hesitate to review. I love feedback. It helps a lot.

If you have ANY questions about the story or lore or anything at all, don't hesitate to message me. I will be more than happy to explain/clarify.

Thank you all to everyone for their support and as always,

Walk always dear family.

 _TheForlornSage._


	7. Chapter 7

Skyrim and Oblivion and all its characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks.

••••••••••

 _One year later_

Nazir rubbed his head and sighed for the fifth time that hour. He had been looking over the measly three contracts that they had managed to arrange. He hated going back to relying on beggars to hear of people possibly performing the black sacrament. It was much easier with Morthos around to hear the Nightmother.

Morthos.

Nazir sighed again at the thought of their missing leader. He was supposed to return with their resident vampire child, Babette, over four months ago. So far they had yet to hear anything. Their last letter, delivered to Karita by courier, had placed them safely in Cyrodiil with almost all their business concluded. That message had arrived five months ago, one month before their estimated date of arrival back in Skyrim. Lachance had appeared once as well and told them that there has been a delay but all was well and then vanished before a word could be said in reply. There had been no contact since and everyone in the sanctuary was worried.

The twins were beside themselves, both often spending time in Babette's alchemy garden taking care of the plants and dusting Morthos' room. Nazir had even once seen Gileanna clutching Babette's pillow to her chest before setting it back on the draculina's bed. Even Ardoneth's permanently summoned death hound had been less active than normal. Cicero had become even more quiet and less animated than ever. He often muttered to himself and the Nightmother but he hadn't danced and sang in nearly a week.

Nazir kept himself busy by training the newest members of the family, Glasha Gro'Sharog and Xagug, his bride by conquest and her child. So far he had made significant progress with Glasha. She could easily hold her own against Nazir and even did well when Nazir and Cicero teamed up against her. Her skill with a mace and shield was unmatched by any one in the sanctuary. She tended to struggle when it came to using the smaller, more "delicate" weapons that assassins often employed and was not very good at sneaking around. The heavy armor she preferred didn't allow her the agility to move about quietly and though she was given a set, she refused to wear the standard dark armor of the brotherhood. She had opted instead to paint a Black Hand mark onto her breast plate.

Xagug on the other hand, had nearly no talent with a weapon at all. He had no skill with a blade and hurt himself as often as his opponent when sparing with practice blades. Nazir had nearly dropped to his knees in relief when he found that Xagug was far more talented in unarmed combat. He was able to actually hold his own with Nazir for a little while, even though Nazir had been holding back. Xagug also enjoyed spending his time sharpening the various extra weapons laying around the sanctuary and had taken to keeping himself busy in the sanctuary's small smithing corner. Nazir didn't complain, he was just happy the boy was out of the way and being useful.

"Speaker, may I have a moment of your time?"

Nazir looked up from the contracts on the table in front of him and grunted.

Gileanna stepped forward and inclined her head in thanks. "Speaker, it's been four months since the last time we heard from the Listener and Speaker Babette. With your permission, I'd like to go out and search for them."

Nazir sighed. He wanted to know where Morthos and Babette had gotten off to as well, but he didn't want to risk sending out a search party just yet. Morthos had warned them that the trip would last no less than six months but he had never said how long it might last. Technically speaking, Morthos wasn't late in returning. His trip was just taking longer than expected.

For all they knew, Morthos might have gotten sick and needed to stay in Cyrodiil a little longer to recuperate before making the trip back to Skyrim. Though, with an alchemist like Babette by his side, it was unlikely that any sickness would hold him up for more than a few days at worst.

"I'm sorry Gileanna but I don't want to risk sending you out just yet. Morthos warned us that the trip would be as long as necessary. His last message said he and Babette were fine and heading home."

"Its been a year Speaker." Gileanna tried to argue.

Nazir shook his head, already having used that argument on himself only a little while ago. "Yes, a year since they left but only a few months since their last message. Morthos and Babette probably just got held up by something. I understand that waiting for them to return to us is uncomfortable, but I won't change my mind. You'll stay here where your needed. We need to think with our heads right now, not our hearts."

Gileanna sighed.

"But I miss them." She said before walking away.

Nazir watched her go then slammed his hands down on the table. He would never say it out loud but he missed Morthos and Babette too.

He sighed as Gileanna entered the room once more, this time dragging her twin behind her.

•••••

An hour later, Nazir made his way out of the Sanctuary and towards the Windpeak Inn. He was tired and needed a drink. The twins had both argued with him for nearly an hour straight, each giving well thought out arguments on why he should allow them to go search for Morthos and Babette. Ardoneth even brought maps to show exactly where they would go to look. Nazir finally had to put his foot down and pull rank on them. The crestfallen look on their faces as they walked away made him feel ashamed.

He wasn't usually one to drown his troubles at the bottom of a tankard of ale but the family was becoming unbearable. Gileanna and Ardoneth both were becoming more and more persistent to go on a search and rescue as each day went by.

Karita gave him a small smile as he took a seat at the far corner table and gave her a subtle wave.

She casually made her way to him after throwing a few words over the counter to her father.

"Hello Nazir. The usual?"

Nazir shook his head. He was glad he had came here. The cold air had soothed his headache on the way and the girl Morthos has picked to be the family's ear was pleasant company. She knew how to keep a secret and how to crack a good joke. Her voice wasn't bad either. "Actually I'd appreciate some mead this time instead. My little sisters are being a huge pain in my rear. I could use the alcohol."

Karita nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. It's the twins right? Poor things must be going through that special time when a girl becomes a woman. You have my sympathy. I'll bring you a tankard right away."

The next hour was spent nursing an oversized tankard of ale and making light conversation with Karita. Halfway through a young couple dressed in heavy traveling cloaks passed the window near his seat. Nazir couldn't see their faces from where he was sitting but something about the taller ones posture seemed familiar. He watched as they took cover from the snow underneath the porch of the inn. The smaller one, female he assumed, shook snow from her hair and traveling cloak, giggling the entire time.

Nazir took another sip of his mead, wondering why the taller traveler seemed familiar, then the male turned to help the female and he nearly spat his drink out.

•••••

I instantly recognized Nazir as I watched him walk into the tavern. Half of me wanted to follow him in, but the other half wanted to surprise him when he came back out.

My attention shifted to the giggling young lady on my arm. She was shivering and trying to get the snow off of her robes and enjoying it far too much. I pulled her across the street where we could see Nazir through the window and be out of the snow. I turned and started helping her brush off the excess snow and nearly began laughing myself.

My female companion noticed my happy expression and decided to comment.

"What are you smiling at? Happy to be home? Or is it the pretty lady on your arm?" She asked as she took hold of my arm and pressed herself into my side.

I shrugged then leaned down and whispered . "I suppose that's part of it. Don't you think it's a little inappropriate for you to be acting the way you have? I know we agreed to play the part of young lovers but your still technically on the young side you know. And keep it down why don't you, we don't need the entire town of Dawnstar noticing us."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't get all noble on me now. If either of us cared about the morality neither of us would be here today and if we're getting technical then I'm only about six years younger than you. A perfectly acceptable age gap. We're only acting anyway."

I shrugged but didn't say anything more as I led her towards the shadowed side of the tavern.

A moment later, I heard Nazir exit the building. I glanced around the corner and saw him looking around. After a minute he rubbed his eyes and muttered something to himself. He turned towards where we were hiding and began walking towards the path leading to the Black Door. As he passed I gave Nazir a quick slap to the back of the head, stunning him just long enough for Babette to clamp her hand over his mouth and me to pull him into the shadows. He put up a decent struggle until I lowered my hood and he saw my face. His eyes lit up with recognition until his gaze shifted to the girl who's hand covered his mouth. He raised an eye brow and flicked his eyes in her direction.

She giggled before answering his unspoken question.

"You don't remember me Nazir?" she teased before pulling out her visage of Sithis. Nazir's eyes went wide. She slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Babette?" Nazir asked hesitantly. "Is that you?"

She nodded, her smile still in place. "It is indeed."

Nazir couldn't believe his eyes. Babette, the undead vampire child he had worked with since his own induction to the Family now stood before him smiling, most shocking of all, with rosy cheeks. He looked her over again and his mind still couldn't process what he was seeing. Babette was older, more developed, and ALIVE!

"I don't understand. How?" he asked, his voice low.

Babette wagged her finger in his face. "We'll tell you when we all get back to the sanctuary. It's been a long trip and I'm tired. That's a feeling I haven't truly felt in far too long."

I nodded in agreement. "Fatigue weighs down on me as well. Come Nazir my dear friend, the sooner we return home, the sooner our story is shared and then I can go to bed."

Babette took hold of my arm and began pulling me towards the secret entrance of the sanctuary. A second after, Nazir fell in step beside us and slung his arm around my should and ruffled Babette's hair.

He laughed heartily then said, "By Sithis I knew I saw you! It's good to have you two home. It feels like a massive weight has been taken off my shoulders to see you both in good health."

We all walked back to the sanctuary together, happy to once more be among family.

•••••

We decided to take the long way and enter through the secret entrance. I took a deep breath and grinned at the familiar scents of earth, alchemy ingredients and blood stained floors. As strange as it was too say, it smelt like home.

I grinned when I saw Babette taking it all in just as I was.

I looked her over again. I couldn't really help it after everything that had happened. Her body, thanks to the after effects of the purgeblood salts and Font of Renewal, had gone through an accelerated growth spurt. She no longer had the chubby cheeks and boyish figure of a ten year old Breton girl. Now she had the body of a sixteen years old Breton maiden, curvy waist, growing bosom and raging hormones included. Even her voice, once high pitched and just a little nasally was now a melodious alto. She still stood a head shorter than me though.

Her most prominent feature was her now chocolate brown eyes and hair that even when braided still hung down to just bellow her rear. I had to stop when we arrived back in Skyrim to purchase her a new set of Black Hand robes since she grew out of her old ones. She changed a few details from my original design.

She now wore a pair of tight black hide trousers that she tucked into black padded boots. Around her waist she now wore a black belt that held her ebony dagger and the large poison kit I had given her in Riften. Above she wore a simple black silk blouse beneath her actual robes and black leather gloves covered her hands. Her robes hung down to mid-calf and we're modified with a larger than normal hood and to button diagonally from the left shoulder to her right hip. The robes, boots and gloves were enchanted to boost her stealth skills and to clean and repair themselves just like her old ones. Babette chose rather than wear a sash with the Black Hand pendent that came with her original set of robes that she would have a smaller pendent made and attached to a silver chain. She wore the new one around her neck.

Her chest, hips, shoulders and shins were protected by thin fitted ebony plates, each engraved on the inside with runes for protection against all destruction magic and to cushion blows from any weapon.

"Seems as though you two were really missing us. It warms my black heart to see." Nazir teased. "Get yourselves some food and drink. I'll go gather everyone."

My stomach growled at the mention of food. Nazir laughed at me as he walked out.

Babette's own stomach growled as well once I began pulling cheese and dry salted meats onto a plate.

"It still feels strange to crave normal food after all these years." She said happily as she pulled two chairs over to the fireplace. I set the plate in her lap and popped a square of horker meat into my mouth.

"I know the feeling." I replied in between bites. "I remember my first few months after using the purgeblood salts, though my change was under much less extreme circumstances. I had cravings for random foods from nearly every street vendor I passed. I spent nearly a thousand septims at a small festival in Bravil. I tried every food I passed." I said while pouring us both a cup of wine. I used a frost spell on the cups to chill the drink inside. Red wine tasted better cold in my opinion.

Babette took her cup and offered me a smile and quiet thank you.

I could hear Nazir calling for everyone. Babette grinned at me as everyone began trickling into the room. The twins were first, followed by the young orc boy Xagug. They froze when they saw us sitting by the fire. Not a moment later Cicero literally fell into the room followed by Nazir and his female orc Glasha. Cicero muttered about impatient and violent ugly orc women to which she responded by stomping on to his back.

"I'm glad that everyone is still so lively even after all this time." I said.

My voice broke the spell the twins seemed to be under. Gileanna and Ardoneth both had tears in their eyes as they nearly tackled me. Their arms held me tight as though I might vanish if they didn't anchor me in place.

Cicero quickly pushed Glasha off and jumped to his feet, cheering. "Oh happy day! The Listener has returned to us and he has brought someone new! Oh Mother will be most pleased."

Everyone began asking questions about the journey and why it took me so long to return. The questions then quickly drifted to who my companion was and where was Babette.

"Give me a moment and I'll actually answer your questions. Babette is fine she's –"

"You know it's rude to talk about someone when they're sitting right in front of you. I'm perfectly capable of answering for myself." Babette teased.

Everyone except myself and Nazir looked at her. Babette smiled at everyone.

"You aren't- you can't be…" Ardoneth muttered and took Babette's face in her hands. Ardoneth examined her, slowly turning Babette's face from one side to the other. Babette allowed the elf to move her around, smiling the entire time. Finally Ardoneth looked her in the eyes.

"Babette? Is that really you?"

Babette's smile got all the brighter and her eyes filled with tears. "Hello Ardoneth."

Those words broke the little composure everyone had left. Ardoneth cheered and pulled Babette into her arms. Gileanna joined her sister and hugged Babette, both twins shedding tears of elation. Cicero clapped and danced and sang. I sat back and watched my family express how happy they were to have us home.

And then I felt it.

The cold presence entering me like an icy mist.

" _Welcome home my child."_ The Nightmother said. Her raspy voice was warmer than usual. She missed us as well it would seem.

" _Come see me when you've celebrated. We have much to discuss. It is good to have you and my daughter home where you belong."_

I felt the Nightmother's presence leave me. I rubbed my chin in thought, wondering with a smile what she might have in store for me this time. I sighed, such things could wait until the morning. Cicero skipped up to my side smiling like the mad man he truly was.

"Welcome home sweet Listener. Cicero missed you so. He missed tiny Babette too. Oooh but now she is not so tiny anymore. You must tell Cicero how this happened."

I shrugged. "It's a long story that begins with my grandfather. Babette is already planning on sharing the story later. Has everyone already eaten tonight?"

Glasha stepped in and answered. "Yes small elf man. Elf sisters make for whole family."

I nodded.

"Excellent. Then everyone just grab something to drink and let's sit together while Babette and I share our story."

Everyone grabbed a tankard of Mead and sat round the table. I ended up seated between the twins and Nazir. Babette sat across from us beside Glasha and Xagug. Cicero stayed standing near the stairs leading to the upper level of the sanctuary.

"So what's it feel like being human again?" Gileanna asked.

Babette chewed on her finger for a moment before answering. "It feels… different. It's been so long since I've had to eat, sleep, worry about getting injured, or drink something that wasn't blood. I'm still readjusting to having living needs again. I love to exercise now though. It feels good to actually feel my body getting stronger."

I decided to pitch in. "I remember her first week back among the living. She had cravings nearly every ten minutes and couldn't stop fidgetting."

Babette blushed. "I said I was sorry. I couldn't help it. I was just so hungry all the time and had way too much energy."

I waved her off. "I'm only teasing. No need to be embarrassed."

"How come you look so much older?" Ardoneth.

"It's a bit of a long story. The circumstances of me being cured had some side-effects, the most obvious being that my body was forced to grow all at once. I am now a fully developed, fully living Breton lady. So where was I? Okay so when we arrived in Cyrodiil, Morthos and I travelled down to Deepscorn Hollow."

Gileanna raised her hand. Babette smiled. "Yes Gileanna? You have a question already?"

The elf nodded. "Yes but you can't just jump over such a big thing. What cure for vampirism makes your body grow up all at once? And what's Deepscorn Hollow?"

I knocked on the table to get everyone's attention. "We'll get to the cure in a minute. Deepscorn Hollow was my home for over two centuries. It's a small hidden place near Topal Bay." I explained.

Ardoneth looked confused. "Centuries?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I forgot that I hadn't told anyone except Babette that I was once a vampire. "I was a vampire for over two hundred years. I was born in Cyrodiil seventeen years before the Oblivion Crisis. I was turned by my grandfather shortly before his death."

Everyone except Babette took a moment to take in the new information. I almost laughed again at the incredulous looks on all their faces.

"Don't be so surprised. My life is full of little secrets." I said playfully. Before anyone could ask anything else, I gestured for Babette to continue the story.

"We spent about a week setting up at Deepscorn Hollow. We visited Bravil and Leyawiin for supplies. Unfortunately for me, the Dawn Guard had a sizeable presence around the cities so I had to be extra careful at night when I went to hunt."

"Wait I thought you were cured?" Nazir asked.

Babette rolled her eyes. "Stop interrupting you brute. Not yet I wasn't. Its part of the story and I'll get to it when I get to it. Now hush."

"After we we're situated we began exploring for the ruin that Lady Cillvalyth mentioned. We started by finding the shrine to Nocturnal. The dunmer that was preaching when we found the place was very unhappy to see us. If didn't help any when Morthos told him that we served the true Lady of night. Luckily, we only had to kill two of them before they told us of a small ruin nearby to the South. That fit the description that Lady Cillvalyth left in her letter."

I continued the story from there. "My mother was truly a genius when it came to the arcane arts. The door was sealed with an ancient blood magic. It took us three days before I finally thought to smear my blood across the door. It just seeing open after that. Once we entered, I found my mother's work shop. It had all her notes, a large sum of gold, the deeds to a few small business flourishing throughout Cyrodiil and a few of her personal effects."

Gileanna clapped her hands. "I'm so glad that you found it. It seemed very important to you back when you received the letter. I can't see you as a business owner though."

I nodded. "Yes I'm glad as well. The business's I left alone. The families running them have been running them just fine and I had no need to interfere. We did however visit all of them and arrange for a small sum of their profits to be sent to me here in Skyrim every month. But the most important thing that we found was this." I pulled a small pouch from my inner robe pockets. I pulled out a large black soul gem shaped like a four pointed star.

"This gem contains the soul of my mother, the late Lady Cillvalyth of Leyawiin."

Gileanna, Xagug and Ardoneth practically trampled one another to get a closer look at the gem. I didn't blame them. The very first time I had seen the gem I had been mystified by the way it seemed to absorb the light around it.

"How do you know it's really your mother's soul inside this?" Ardoneth asked. I shrugged. "It was written in my mother's diary. I see no reason for her to have lied."

Gileanna giggled. "You can feel the power coming from the gem. Your mother must have been a very powerful women."

I scratched the back of my head. "My mother was… many things. It's a shame that a good mother was not one of them. She was about to finish the process of becoming a Lich when the Mage's guild ended her life. That's what her diary implies anyway."

Everyone was surprised to hear that. The secrets of becoming a Lich was an extreme taboo. Glasha clapped me on the shoulder. "Job of Dam is only to teach young one enough to survive. You have survived to become great hunter. Whatever else she did is irrelevant."

Nazir felt much the same. "I agree. Children expect too much of their parents these days. I remember my father once told me that I needed to pop mother's tit out of my mouth and make something of myself. I committed my first murder only a month later."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't believe I've heard that story before. Perhaps the next time we have story time you'll be kind enough to share it."

Nazir grunted and too a long gulp from his tankard.

"What happened next!? The suspense is murder!" Cicero called excitedly from his place at the steps.

"Once we collected my inheritance we visited what was left of the Cheydenhal sanctuary and the ruins of fort Farragut. Cheydenhal was Lucien's assigned sanctuary back when he was alive and Farragut was his base of operations. It was strange, I didn't think a ghost could be nostalgic. After Lucien was satisfied we returned to Deepscorn Hollow and began preparing to return to Skyrim."

"About how long had you been in Cyrodiil at that point?" Nazir asked.

I rubbed my chin for a second trying to remember. "Hmmm. I believe at that point we had been gone for just about seven months."

"Then why did it take you so long to return? It sounds like you would have been back in just over eight months time just like you estimated." He said.

My expression fell. I glanced at Babette and saw her look down, her eyes filled with fear.

"We stayed because Babette was nearly killed by the Dawnguard."

•••••

 _Flashback_

I had been hiding inside the office of Deepscorn Hollow for the past day reading my mother's diary.

It was a small comfort to know her thoughts every day she had been gone. The most common theme was her rage towards the mage's guild. I couldn't help but wonder what might have been had she not dabbled in the blackest of magic arts.

Had she not angered the guild, would I have grown up and joined them? Become a well known master of Destruction and Alteration? Lived a normal happy life? Married and sired a small band of my own little ones to spoil and teach the ways of the arcane?

Or was my life claimed by Sithis from the moment I was birthed?

Maybe I would never really know.

I left my room to look for something to do. I walked out the small back entrance to the surface. The quarter moon was high in the starless sky. My thoughts began drifting to the many nights I had spent staring up at the night sky after gorging myself on fresh blood. The pride I felt when I managed to leave my prey alive to be fed on again. My irritation at having to find someone new to feed from when I accidentally killed my prey. The smell of the surrounding bogs mixed with the ocean. The sounds of waves crashing against the shore and crickets chirping in the grass. Being under the same sky once more brought a song I once heard back into my head.

Alone in the cool night beneath the moon, I quietly began to sing.

" _In the quiet time of evening,_  
 _When the stars assume their patterns,_  
 _And the day has made his journey,_  
 _And we wondered just what happened_  
 _To the life we knew before the world changed._  
 _When not a thing I held was true._  
 _But you were kind to me and you reminded me,_  
 _That the world is not my playground._  
 _There are other things that matter._  
 _And what is simple needs protecting._  
 _My illusions all would shatter._  
 _But you stayed in my corner._  
 _The only world I know was upside down_  
 _And now the world and me, I know you carry me._  
 _You see the patterns in the big sky. Those constellations look like you and I._  
 _Just like the patterns in the big sky,_  
 _We could be lost we could refuse to try._  
 _But we made it through, in the dark night._

 _Who would those lucky guys turn out to be, but that unusual blend of my funny friend and me._ "

I walked back inside in a much better mood. I felt like a young man again, fresh to the adult world, with eternity literally staring him in the face. I walked back inside and through the empty stone Halls of Deepscorn Hollow calling for my vampire companion.

"Babette! Where are you? Let's go do something fun!"

I entered the small dining room and found a note.

" _I stepped out to hunt in Leyawiin. I'll return by sunset_." Was written in Babette's elegant script.

I felt my stomach drop. It was the middle of the night. She should have been back by now. I turned and quickly left the Hollow. I rushed toward Leyawiin. The bad feeling inside of me grew worse the closer I got until I finally arrived to the town. My blood turned to ice when I saw the large number of city guards and a few Dawnguard agents running about and calling for priests and healers.

I ducked into the shadows between some of the mansions and scaled up onto the rooftops.

The entire town was buzzing. Men, woman and children alike all ran around gathering in groups and cheering. I pulled up my hood and ran across the rooftops until the town square came into my sight.

I froze in shock.

There in the center of the square surrounded by Dawnguard agents, two priests, and a massive mob of Leyawiin citizens, was Babette, gagged, clearly beaten and tied to a large wooden stake.

I saw red when a priest slapped Babette for struggling against her bindings. I was clenching my hands so tight I felt the bones inside pop.

The same priest that dared strike Babette stepped forward towards the crowd.

"Citizens of Leyawiin. The blessed members of the Dawnguard stand here before you to rid us of a blight upon our fair city."

He pointed at Babette and continued. "This unholy creature was captured by the Dawnguard while attempting to feed upon one of us."

One of the citizens called out from the crowd. "It's true! She tried to seduce me with her unholy magic!"

The crowd roared in outrage.

"Burn her!"

"Destroy the creature!"

"Kill it!"

Panic began to set in as I looked around for a way to save my sister. The thought of her being put to the flame had my heart racing so fast that the beat rung in my ears drowning out the crowd below.

My eyes bugged out when they locked in on three large barrels of brandy sitting in the back of a merchant cart. Some of the strongest stuff in Cyrodiil with the highest alcohol content legally available. There was no possible way my luck could be that good. This was like a bad children's book story.

A plan filled with alcohol fueled explosions began forming in my head. I was so focused that I missed which Dawnguard agent or priest stepped forward and dowsed Babette with oil.

I dropped down and quickly made my way through the crowd until I reached the cart. I drew my dagger and punched a hole in all three barrels and quickly retreated towards the shadows of a nearby building. I began to channel my magic as I pushed through the crowd. My head was barely embraced by darkness when I heard it.

The most agonized scream I had ever heard.

My gazed darted back to Babette and went wide with horror. One of the Dawnguard had drawn his sword and stabbed her. Seems they had gotten tired of her struggling. The crowed cheered and chanted and the priests grinned wickedly, their teeth glowing yellow and orange in the torch light. I could only stare as he lifted up a blazing torch.

I was too late.

The priest dropped the torch.

The crowd's roar drowned my cry of despair. I finally broke into a flurry of movement since no one would notice me now. I sent a fireball straight at the cart.

The resulting explosion sent a large number of people and debris flying. The chaos was perfect for me. I pushed through the panicking citizens until I reached the circle of Dawnguard agents. There were five total, all except one clearly wet behind the ears. I rushed the one nearest to me and ran my Blade of Woe straight up through his chin, the tip of my weapon piercing the top of his skull. I ripped my faithful blade free, blood spraying onto the ground. The next three men all died in a chain of lightning. I held the spell until their skin was charred black and smoke billowed out from their eye sockets. They dropped to the floor in a heap.

Another agony filled screech pulled my attention back to my dying sister. I rushed forward and cut the bindings. The Dawnguard sword was still holding Babette tight to the flames. I pulled it from her body and yanked her free from the flames and wrapped her as tight as I could in my arms, trying to smother the flames eating away at her flesh. My eyes darted around taking in information faster than I could understand it.

The square that everyone had gathered to watch the murder of my Babette was nearly empty of living souls.

Corpses and various body parts littered the stone walkways. The few city guards that had managed to survive we're calling for reinforcements.

I looked down at Babette's burned face and begged her to hold on, tears beginning to run down my face. Her eyes were milky white. Her voice was quiet and wheezy from inhaling smoke. Her hair had burned almost completely away. She whispered my name then went still. I snarled in denial as I stood up. I cried out, the sound of my voice more akin to that of a wounded animal, and ran for the nearest gate.

I wouldn't lose more family.

Not now.

Not ever again.

 _Flashback end_

•••••

I looked around at the faces of my family. Babette. Nazir. Cicero. Gileanna. Ardoneth. Glasha. Xagug.

"The rest of that night is a bit of a blur to me. I remember lifting Babette and running and that's really it. Next thing I know, I'm holding Babette up in the Font of renewal, begging Sithis and the Night Mother both to spare her life. Not to take her.

The Font of renewal is a special pool with a shrine in its center. Deep inside Deepscorn Hollow is a large vein of crystals known as the purgeblood salts. When mixed with the waters within the Font of renewal they have the power to cure vampirism. It also has extremely potent restorative abilities.

Five days.

I held Babette in the water of the Font of renewal for five days just hoping I wasn't too late. I knew something was happening when she didn't turn to ash like vampires normally do after death. Babette began breathing right away once the waters touched her. Her breathing became normal on the third day. By the end of the forth, her charred black skin began to chip and break away, replaced by healthy pink skin and her hair began to grow back. On the fifth day she opened her eyes."

"That's it for our story. The whole reason we spent so long in Cyrodiil was because Babette needed the time to recover and become accustomed to being human again. We also had to wait for my bounty to go down. There were a lot of people gunning for my head. I killed a lot of people that night with the explosion and the Dawnguard was searching everywhere for me. Since we we're stuck hiding anyway, I spent the time training her until she could hold her own. Once everything blew over we had to resupply as fast as possible then we left for Skyrim." I said.

"Unbelievable. You really brought her back from the edge of death." Gileanna said. I shook my head.

"Don't say that, your making it sound so romantic, like an old fairy tale. The leader of the great assassin guild, unwilling to allow one of his own to die, fights through hell and high water then prevails over the malicious vampire hunters. Is that what you think? No. I did this because I'm a selfish creature who couldn't shoulder the death of yet another friend. Nothing more."

I looked away from them into the flames of the fireplace. I could feel everyone casting judgement on me. I knew that they didn't really blame me but that only made it worse.

I knew that the Dawnguard had a large following there in Cyrodiil. I knew that it was a risk allowing Babette to go out and hurt instead of just kidnapping someone and keeping them locked away at Deepscorn. I knew that Babette was more likely to be recognized as a vampire here than in any other place on Nirn.

And yet still I grew complacent. I allowed myself to actually think things would just magically go right for us. That nothing would go wrong.

I might as well have spit in old Murphy's face.

"I insist Speaker. Please?"

I looked back to everyone and found Babette scowling at Gileanna and Ardoneth trying to shut her sister up.

"Sister be silent. Babette is human now, not a cripple. I'm sure she is just as able to perform her other duties now as she was when she was a vampire. Listener Morthos trained her. I'm sure that she doesn't need to be escorted by us."

"But she's human now and a few months of training isn't much, even if it was the Listener teaching her."

Babette slammed her fist on the table. Both twins went silent and looked at her.

"If your that confident that I need a guard then fight me. If you win then I'll take you on as my personal guard. If you lose then your stuck with kitchen detail until I say otherwise."

Gileanna hesitated then stood up from the table.

Babette was going to tear Gileanna in two. I knew from experience that Babette took any and all opportunities to put her now aging body to the test and she never liked being underestimated. I sighed then turned to everyone else. Nazir looked at me. I could see everything I was feeling mirrored in his eyes.

"Taking bets!" we both shouted at the same time.

•••••

"I do not understand. Why does pale elf man allow small girl to battle with elf sister?" Glasha asked in broken basic. Seems Nazir hadn't gotten as far in basic speech lessons but at least she could communicate now.

"That small girl is one of your Speakers. Show a little decorum when you talk about her. I allow it because ever Since returning to the mortal coil, Babette has developed a taste for combat. She's become much more bloodthirsty than I ever imagined, pardon the pun. More than that she is a member of the Black Hand. She has to demonstrate just why she holds the position and letting them fight is a good way of letting Babette use up her excess energy."

We all looked down below to the two ladies readying themselves in the training area.

Babette stood ready, the hood of her Black Hand robes up and her ebony dagger drawn and glinting in the low light of the Sanctuary. Gileanna stood mirroring Babette, ready and ebony dagger drawn.

I cleared my throat then waved my hand to start the match.

Babette rushed in, her stance low to the ground, just the way I had shown her. Gileanna jumped back to avoid a low slash to her calves. Babette followed after the taller assassin, swinging and stabbing at her lower body. Gileanna avoided getting hit as best she could but quickly received multiple deep lacerations across her body and a few stab wounds.

The fight went on for much longer than I expected. Both girls stood across from each other bleeding and gasping for air.

The last move was made by Gileanna. She charged forward and tried to tackle Babette to the ground. I broke down laughing when Babette simply lifted her foot and planted it right in the poor girl's chest. Gileanna fell to the floor gasping for breath and clutching her chest. Babette wiped the sweat from her brow and placed her dagger back in it's sheath.

"Remember, kitchen detail until I say otherwise." Babette said before she looked up to the bridge where everyone was watching. She grinned at Ardoneth then blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes and pretended to swat it away. Ardoneth ran down to help her twin.

Once Xagug cleared the destroyed equipment and Gileanna passed Ardoneth into Glasha's care, Babette and Ardoneth decided to spar with each other.

Ardoneth's fight was much different than Gileanna's. Gileanna was the younger sister by a few minutes but she was a much more adept blade user. Where Ardoneth was quickly thrown off balance by Babette's frontal assault, Gileanna had met it head on. Where Gileanna had traded blows with Babette nearly faster than the eye could follow, Ardoneth avoided direct confrontation. She opted instead to use the entire room and everything inside of it to her advantage. She ran up the walls, jumped on top of the taller weapon shelves, and toppled over training dummies all the while firing small darts from her blowgun and chucking bottles of assorted corrosive liquids at Babette.

This fight lasted even longer than the first. Babette began to show signs of fatigue. Finally Babette managed to corner Ardoneth. Within seconds of catching up to the elf girl, Babette managed to disarm and lock Ardoneth in a choke hold.

Both stood up and hugged one another. Ardoneth left towards the barracks where Glasha had taken Gileanna, checking on her twin no doubt. Babette turned to the stairs leading to the bridge.

I thought about the fights. Babette tended to over extend herself, often having to compensate for the opening by throwing herself into the strike and rolling back onto her feet. It was working so far but against a more experienced opponent she'd be dead.

Gileanna had actually made far less mistakes than Babette but her fighting style was extremely defensive. She relied mostly on countering and throws to keep Babette away. I was curious as to where she learned that. I sure didn't teach it to her and I knew Nazir didn't really do defensive.

Ardoneth I couldn't even really comment on. Hey style was unique to the family. No one else fought the way that she did. I took comfort on the fact that even though her approach to combat was unusual, it worked for her.

I was still deep in thought over the fights when Babette made it up the stone steps to where we stood.

"Is he okay?" She asked looking at me. Nazir shrugged and shook his head.

"Well done Babette. That last boot to the chest during your fight with Gileanna was hilarious. There's still a few things here and there you need to work on but you're a very proficient combatant. I'm proud of you." Nazir said. "Morthos must have worked you like a slave while you were gone."

Glasha called from below. "Small girl is impressive. Even husband chief has trouble fighting small elf sisters when they play." Glasha teased. Nazir grumbled and began walking back to the living areas followed by the laughing Glasha.

Babette smiled at the praise.

"And you? What do you think?" she asked me.

I glanced at her and smiled. "I think that you still need a lot of work. Why didn't you poison either of them? You could have won before the fight had even started. You had plenty of time to do so at the table."

She shook her head. "I don't know. It didn't feel right. I know that as assassin's the point should have been that I still far outclass them when it comes to the killing arts, but I feel like this got the point across better."

I chewed on my tongue. "Eh I guess."

We stood there on the bridge together for a while, both of us comfortable with the quiet noises from the others echoing through the sanctuary.

"Morthos?"

I turned to Babette and noticed her shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She looked nervous. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were a bit wider than normal in the low light.

"Yes? What is it?"

She stepped close and wrapped her arms around me for a second then stepped away.

"Nothing. Never mind. Thanks for all your help. I'm going to go take a warm bath."

I nodded. "Okay. Enjoy it. With that performance you've certainly earned it."

She walked away towards the barracks area. I watched her go, my insides tingling.

' _Odd_.' I thought to myself. I wasn't ever going to get used to the emotions Babette brought out in me. It had gotten even worse since she became human. Could it be that I fancied her? The things I felt certainly felt like what people described when they talked about girls. Maybe.

She was the only female that I allowed close to me on a physical and personal level and we had known each other for years now. It made sense I suppose for her to be the one I end up feeling something for.

I shook my head and chuckled. "No, it's probably just me being a muttonhead. I can't be falling for Babette."

I walked back to my room laughing at how silly my thoughts could get sometimes.

••••••••••

I am back!

Sorry for the wait. Writers block is real AF and has really been giving it to me. Once again I'm very sorry for the long delay. This chapter just would not come together the way I originally imagined it. I ended up scrapping it twice before I finally got it back on track.

Thanks a bunch to everyone still with me. Your support means a lot to me and I hope you'll bear with me as I continue with this story.

For anyone wondering what to expect, the next chapter for Guardian of the Sword is in the works. I won't promise a date of release but it is being worked on.

I also might be posting another story here that I've been tinkering with. Not sure yet though. Two stories is already a lot to try and manage. We'll see.

Like always, if there's any questions, concerns, complaints or you just wanna chew the fat regarding fanfiction, please feel free to Pm me.

A big shout out to my main man: TheBoredBoot.

Without his help and encouragement this chapter would probably look like I wrote it with my feet on a TI-82 calculator.

Thanks again. :-)

Walk always dear family.

 _TheForlornSage_.


	8. Chapter 8

Skyrim and Oblivion and all its characters, places, events, etcetera are property of Bethesda Softworks.

" **Dragon shouts"**

"Normal speech"

" _Thoughts/whispers/written speech"_

••••••••••

 _The next day._

I groaned unhappily as I tried to get comfortable in my bed for the fourth time that night. No matter what I did, I could not rest easy and the little sleep I got was restless. Something was wrong. Missing. But what?

My pillow was the same as it was before I left. My blanket was the same too, and I never had a problem sleeping in this bed before so what the hell could possibly be holding me back from a good night's rest? Maybe Babette or Nazir would know. Either of them might be able to suggest some sort of remedy for his situation, all I needed to do was ask.

I sat up to do just that until I remembered that it was still extremely early, probably two or three in the morning. The sun wouldn't have even begun to peek over the mountains. Babette and Nazir were both definitely still asleep. I laid back down and rolled around before finally giving up on getting anymore sleep.

"Fuck it then." I mumbled to myself then angrily tossed my pillow across the room. It slammed into the far wall with a quiet "fwoof".

It was childish to toss my pillow but it made me feel just a little better. I muttered as I rolled out of bed. Since I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep I figured that I might as well get ready for the day. A warm bath and shave would serve to wake me up and maybe improve my mood. I grabbed a change of clothes, my boots, tossed a towel around my shoulders and grabbed my shave kit then quietly made my way up the hall to the small wash room next to the barracks and across from Babette's personal chambers.

Inside was a simple room that I had Delvin Mallory create a few months after we had moved in. It was only proper that the Sanctuary had a room for the sole purpose of cleaning yourself. On the far side of the room, across from the door, was a large tub for bathing. Beside it was a small bench that most used to simply keep their clothes and towels off the floor. Lastly was a chest high basin for cleaning one's face or clothes or anything else we might need, a small cabinet with soap and a few brushes for the body and hair, and a mirror directly above the basin.

I set my personal effects down then made sure to bolt the door closed. I didn't want anyone to accidently walk in on me. That was one embarrassing story I didn't need.

The magically heated bath was exactly what I needed. The hot bath followed by a quick shave left me feeling clean and a little more energized.

I made a mental note to thank Delvin the next time I saw him for pulling whatever strings he had to for that washroom. I still had no real idea the runes and magic that went into that room that allowed us to fill both the basin and tub at the turn of a knob but it was amazing and I was extremely thankful to have it.

I got dressed and gave myself one last look in the mirror. I was ready to go get a bite to eat from the main hall but ran into Cicero right as I opened the washroom door.

"Oh! Well good morning dear Listener. What has you up and about this time of day?"

I shrugged and tossed my towel around my shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. Decided to just get up and on with things."

Cicero nodded. "Ahhh Cicero sees. That is rather unfortunate. The Listener needs his sleep. Can't cut throats if you're tired, yes."

I nodded. "Very true. I'll ask Nazir or Babette about some home remedies that might help me if this problem persists. It's only been one night so maybe it's just one of those times."

Cicero cackled with glee. "Listener must be so tired. Rebuilding the family is no easy task, no no no. Oh but Cicero is sure the Listener can do it. The Black Hand will help once the Listener finds family to take the mantel. Speakers and Silencers."

I stopped him there. "Silencer? What is that and what does it have to do with the Black Hand?"

Cicero clapped and bounced. "Yes, that's right. Cicero forgets that the Listener does not know all that he should. That blasphemous whore Astrid did not teach him as she should have. Well no matter, Cicero will tell the Listener. The Listener already knows that the Black Hand are the leaders of the Brotherhood. Five members, four Speakers, one Listener. The Listener is the living connection to the unholy matron. He hears her words, her commands and conveys her will to the family."

"The Speakers do as their name suggests, they travelled the land and speak to those who prayed to Mother. They then arrange for each contract to be fulfilled. In Cicero's day each Speaker was assigned their own Sanctuary to oversee."

"What the Listener does not know is that there is a secret rank not known by any except the Black Hand. That is the rank of Silencer." he said before continuing much more quietly. "A Silencer is the personal assassin of a Speaker, thought Listener might wish to consider having one for himself. They rank directly above an Executioner and directly below the Speakers. Normally if a Speaker were to pass on into the void their replacement would be their Silencer. In most cases, each member of the Black Hand would take the brightest and most deadly member of their respective Sanctuary and in secret, promote them to the rank of Silencer. The Silencer would essentially disappear, working only for their respective Speaker, striking out at their behest. Cicero was a Silencer for a short time before he became Keeper. It was glorious."

Cicero chuckled. "Well, Cicero will leave the Listener to enjoy his morning. There Listener can come to cover anytime if he has further questions. Cicero is glad we had this chat and to have you home." He said before continuing down the hall to the barracks.

I walked around the corner into the main hall and sat at one of the tables. I had no clue that the Silencers were ever a thing. If I could bring them back, they would make a very useful tool to the Black Hand. I absentmindedly picked up an apple and began to nibble as I thought about the possibilities.

" _I see you are awake Morthos."_

I flinched at the Nightmother's voice. She laughed at my discomfort.

" _Come up to my chambers. I wish to speak to you."_

"As you wish unholy matron."

I stood and made my way up the steps leading to the Nightmother's chamber, worry and apprehension gnawing at my insides.

Everything was still the same as I had last seen it. The Nightmother spoke as soon as I knelt before her coffin.

" _Hello my Listener. You had quite the journey it seems."_

I nodded. "Yes, unholy matron. It was pleasant…. For the most part."

" _Pleasant you say. You allow for one of my children to be nearly killed and call it pleasant? To be burned at the stake is a very painful death. I fail to see anything pleasant about that."_

I flinched when she mentioned Babette almost dying.

" _I am most unhappy that such a fate nearly befell a member of my Hand under your watch Morthos. What have you to say for yourself?"_

"I have no excuse. I made a mistake. I allowed myself to be distracted. I should have noticed something was wrong. It's my fault Babette was nearly killed." Admitting my guilt was both a relief and a blow to my pride. It was a harsh reminder that I was still relatively new to being a leader and leaders always paid far more dearly for their mistakes than anyone else.

The Nightmother seemed to consider my words for a moment. Finally, she spoke again.

" _Our numbers are still small_ _;_ _the Black Hand is only half restored and I have received visions most worrisome of things to come. I cannot have someone so easily distracted leading my family. You will do better, or I will have you replaced."_

My blood turned to ice. The Nightmother had never before threatened me. I had no doubts she could deliver on that threat either.

"As you command unholy matron. I will not disappoint you again."

" _For your sake, I should hope not."_

The Nightmother spoke to me for a little while longer about my responsibilities before she told me about two very special contracts. She refused to tell me exactly why they were special but she made it clear that they would greatly help in bringing the Brotherhood back to prominence. I memorized the names and locations of the two contacts then, thanked the Nightmother for her guidance then left.

The Nightmother allowed me to leave without another word. I made my way downstairs to the table to sit and rest. Speaking to the Nightmother was always taxing and having her displeased enough to actually threaten me made it far worse than usual. I was surprised to find nearly everyone awake and waiting for breakfast. Seems my meeting with the Nightmother took up the entire early morning. The only one missing was Nazir but I figured he either wanted to sleep in or was washing up. Cicero offered me a quick greeting before making his way up the stairs towards the Nightmother's chamber.

I offered my own quiet greetings to everyone before sitting beside the twins.

"Listener do we have new contracts?" Gileanna asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Yes. The Nightmother has given me the information regarding two. They are supposed to be very important though she refused to elaborate why."

Gileanna lit up like a bonefire. "That's wonderful! Can I be assigned one? Please! It's only fair! I haven't had a contract in such a long time."

Ardoneth snorted beside her sister. "Don't exaggerate. It's only been two weeks since you got back from the last one. You were gone far longer than you should have anyway so don't complain. I still think it's unfair you got that little vacation in Riften."

Gileanna blushed.

"This is different though Ardoneth. It's been months since the last time I got a challenging one and that wasn't a vacation; I was training with the Thieves guild. You heard the Listener, these contracts are going to be important, I want to have a hand in this." She turned back to me and gave me her best pleading look. "Please listener?"

"I'm sorry Gileanna but no one has even gone to the contacts to see what they want. I can't just assign you to a contract that we haven't even agreed to yet."

Gileanna groaned in disappointment.

I patted her on the back. "Don't be too upset. You'll get your chance to get back out there soon."

Gileanna brightened up a bit and turned her attention back to her plate. With her sister sufficiently placated, Ardoneth decided to speak. "If I may, who do you plan to send to retrieve the details of the contract? Speaker Nazir or Speaker Babette? Or do you plan on traveling and retrieving the details yourself?"

"I will be going to collect one of them myself. One is far to the east near Morthal. The other is to the west at some fort ruins. I'll be going to arrange the one to the west. Babette or Nazir will have to decide for themselves which of them will go to retrieve the other. Maybe you would like to escort me Gileanna since your so eager to get out and all?"

Said elf twin brightened instantly and nodded yes.

Ardoneth tilted her head to the side. "An escort? Perhaps you would allow me to escort Speaker Babette then, if she goes? If you send Speaker Nazir, Glasha will insist she go with him and you already have a volunteer."

I shrugged. "Perhaps. You would have to ask her how she feels about having an escort but I don't think she would mind too much. I know that I would feel better knowing she had someone to watch her back."

Ardoneth seemed satisfied by my answer.

"Are you sure you want me to escort you Listener?" Gileanna asked through a mouthful of wild berries.

I nodded. "Yes, fairly sure. You and your sister have been doing very well since joining the family. Your very capable assassins. I see no reason for me to be worried about you joining me for the trip. Understand though that in front of others that are not of the Brotherhood we must act appropriately. That means all the formalities will need to be followed and you will need to conduct yourself as my subordinate and I, your leader. The only reason I haven't been truly enforcing that is because there are so few of us."

Gileanna smiled. "Okay then. I'm honored to be chosen my Lord. Maybe I'll finally get a chance to practice silently incapacitating a living target. It's supposed to be very different from my usual tactics."

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. "My Lord is a bit much but it will do I suppose. Silently hmm?"

For some reason her words brought back the subject of "Silencers" from earlier to the front of my mind.

Remembering that conversation made my eyes go wide and my lips curve up into a smile.

Yes, this could work. I needed to establish the ranks anyway. Might as well fill the Black Hand as much as I can and both the twins really were exceptional assassin's in their own ways. I'd make them Executioner's. I would have Babette tell me if Ardoneth was ready to be a Silencer and see to Gileanna myself. The upcoming contracts would be the test to see if they could serve as Silencers for the Hand.

"Hey, I have a question for all of you."

Everyone glanced my way.

"Does anyone know what rank they are?"

•••••

Gileanna and I made good time, arriving to Fort Dunstad to meet our client after only three days travel. Shadowmare made the trip with only a few rest stops per day to drink and graze. I loved my dark steed. She never failed to amaze me. She never complained or seemed to tire, even carrying two fully grown people.

Our client turned out to be a high elf woman named Bronagh. She was young by elf standards, only sixty years old. She greeted us coldly but respectfully before quickly telling us she wanted a slaver and his son dead. She only cared that both men met their end. She didn't really care how. The gold she had taken from the house of her would be owner and abuser was more than enough to cover our fee.

The contract I had come all this way to arrange turned out to be ridiculously easy. Kill a noble that doubled as a slaver named Hermaes Lagro and his son. Lagro lived in Windhelm while the man's son, Garmund, had been relocated south to Falkreath. I would have to arrange for Babette and Ardoneth to handle the son while Gileanna and I ended the father. Hopefully they managed to talk Nazir into arranging the other contract.

The client's story though, captured Gileanna's attention. Bronagh had at one time been the maid for Hermaes' house until father and son both turned their eyes on her for her exotic appearance. When she refused to let them have their way with her, they kidnapped her and sold her into slavery where she was eventually purchased by another fat slaver. She strangled him the same day she had been delivered to his home. She performed the Black Sacrament using his corpse then took what she could and ran, ending up situated in the ruins of Fort Dunstad to wait for us.

It was a good thing that the Night Mother had heard her prayer or we would never have known where to look for her.

Gileanna spoke to me in private before we agreed to take on the contract. She hinted that we might get a contract as well as some use out of the girl if we played our cards right. She ran her plan by me and I found myself very happy with her suggestion. Once she received my blessing to proceed, she told the girl that if she would be willing to provide a service to the Brotherhood then we would be willing to offer Bronagh a small discount on our blood price, a place to stay and protection. Perhaps even a chance to join the family if the girl wished.

Gileanna explained that if Bronagh didn't wish to join the family then we would meet her in Solitude two weeks from today. The Brotherhood would arrange for her to live and work in the winking Skeever. Once settled, we would only ask that she serve as a set of eyes and ears in the city. Bronagh shied away from the prospect of becoming an assassin. Instead she consented to be our spy, the prospect of protection and shelter appealing far more to the abused girl then a life delivering death. We parted ways shortly thereafter, Bronagh promising to see us in two weeks.

Babette and I spoke through letters carried by Thief guild runners, much faster than standard couriers though a bit more expensive. She had thought nailing down the ranks of each member was a good idea and agreed with me that everyone deserved the rank I had given them. Ardoneth and Gileanna were Executioners, Glasha was an Eliminator, Xagug was a Murderer and I even went so far as to declare Karita out in Dawnstar, under our patronage. That same status would include Bronagh once she was settled in Solitude.

She also went on to tell me that she was as happy with Ardoneth as I was with Gileanna. Both girls were showing us that they could handle the responsibility that comes with the rank of Assassin. If they continued to do well, I would have no issue with them ascending higher. I had high hopes for Gileanna to be my Silencer. Ardoneth would be scouted by Babette while killing Garmund and I doubt Nazir would have any choice but to make Glasha his Silencer when she gained enough experience.

I sent Babette my regards as well as the details of Bronagh's contract and what I needed her to have done, namely to contact Corpulus Vinius about Bronagh and to kill Garmund. I knew that Babette and Ardoneth, would set out to get the job done as soon as they received my message.

That was four days ago. Now I was sitting up a mountain near the stables of Windhelm, under a tree covered in snow waiting on Gileanna and thinking about who we had run into on the way here.

After parting ways with Bronagh, we headed north up to Windhelm to deal with Lagro. On three occasions we ran into a small contingent of Dawnguard hopefuls making their way down towards Riften, where the fortress the Dawnguard used as their base of operations was near. They were all ranting about hoping to help purge the vampire scourge from Skyrim.

Each time, Gileanna and I made nice with the groups and asked for details. We didn't get much aside from the Dawnguards normal recruitment speech and general location of their fortress. Most said they just wanted to do their part to protect the people of Skyrim. Others just wanted money.

The only valuable piece of information we got was a name.

Isran, leader of the Dawnguard. A Redguard and former member of the Vigilantes of Stendarr. Not much else was known but now that I had a name I could ask Karita to keep her ears open for anything else involving him. Maybe I would ask the Thieves Guild if they knew anything substantial about the man.

After we had gotten all the information possible, I had us wait for everyone to tuck into their tents and bedrolls before I began slitting their throats. Gileanna caught on quickly and helped.

Once all the Dawnguards hopefuls were dead, we would be on our way up the road towards Windhelm and our target.

That there was so many would be recruits for the Dawnguard made me nervous. I also noticed that Gileanna was acting different. I didn't notice it until the third group but she was going about her killings a little differently than I remembered. No less efficient just different. I chalked it up to her time spent training with that fool cat Ra'faer just before Babette and I had left to Cyrodiil. Maybe she had trained with Ra'faer more while we were gone. It would explain the difference in what I felt was normal.

I looked down the mountain to Windhelm. It had been a few hours since Gileanna had entered the city to find Lagro. I wished I would have gone into the city to wait in the tavern. At least then I'd be warm, but I didn't want to risk Lagro making a break for it and escaping if Gileanna didn't manage to end his life.

My back was stiff from sitting in Shadowmare's saddle and then sitting around all day. Unfortunately for me, the sun had begun to set and the winter chill was sinking in. Worse than the cold, a storm had recently passed through so the wilderness was already covered in more frost and snow than usual. My boots were as insulated enough to keep my feet dry and my robes were thick enough to keep me warm but they didn't protect my face or ears from the falling snow or biting winds. The chill this far north bit down to the bone even through my hood.

It's times like this I couldn't help but curse the wood-elf in my blood for giving me the standard enlarged, pointed and overly sensitive ears all elves had.

Funny enough, I used to love the snow growing up. Now it was just a pain.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair trying to relax and keep my mind on the positives. We would now have two souls under our patronage acting as our eyes and ears in the world. That was a very good thing and I'm sure Mother would be very pleased if we continued this way.

Thoughts of a "brighter" future for the Brotherhood almost made me smile until I heard a snap above me . I looked up in time to see all the snow that had built up in the branches above me come crashing straight down onto me. I growled and quickly dug myself out of the snow cursing the entire time. I managed to keep most the snow that had dropped into my hood when I had looked up from running down into my robes. Ice water running down my back would have seen me tossing fire balls.

After I finished clearing myself of snow, I looked back down to the entrance of the city.

"Oh you must be joking." I said to myself. "There is no fucking way."

I couldn't believe it. There was Lagro walking out of town accompanied by his bodyguard.

"Thank the Nightmother, an excuse to move."

Gileanna was taking way too long trying to find this man and here he was walking around without a care in the world. If she was going to take forever the least, she should do is succeed in killing our target. I quickly made my way through the snow to where Shadowmare was grazing. I patted her side gently and whispered to her that I would be back shortly. I was going to kill Lagro myself.

I quickly made my way all the way down towards the pair of walking dead men as they crossed the bridge leading to the stables and closer to my position. I hid behind some trees beside the path and waited for them to draw close. I closed my eyes and listened for them. It wasn't long until I heard their voices getting close. Hermaes sounded like a someone I would enjoy killing. He spoke with a false confidence that most cowards used when trying to make themselves seem more impressive than they were. His body guard didn't say a word. More than likely because Lagro had commanded the man to remain silent. I rolled my eyes when I heard Lagro's next sentence.

"A waste of time. I was hoping to find a replacement for that young little tart I sold. It's so hard to find good help these days. Maybe the next maid will know her place and bend over when I tell her to."

Oh the irony of hearing him complain about the very woman that had arranged his death. I didn't linger on the thought to much. They had passed me and we're no longer in sight of the stables. Now it was time to do what I had been paid to do.

•••••

I sighed, this time in contentment. Nothing beat a hot mug of cider in my hand and a steaming hot bowl of stew after choking a sniveling worm to death in the snow. Thank goodness Candlehearth Hall had a few rooms available for me and Gileanna. It was worth every septim.

Gileanna had left to her own room in a huff the minute we arrived. She was still mad that she had found me half buried in the snow, laughing manically and slowly choking the life out of Hermaes. She went on to scream at me that I was a kill thief and how unfair I was.

I might have taken her serious had she not been gagging at the smell coming from Lagro's bodyguard who had soiled his trousers when I had introduced myself. That along with his obvious lack of spine made it all the less satisfying when set him on fire and left him to die in the snow. It only got worse once Lagro ran off into the woods after seeing his guard light up like dry kindling. Stupid fool actually had me looking for nearly half an hour before I finally caught him back where we had started. He ended up running us in a circle ending up back by the main road still just out of sight from the city. By that point though I was beyond granting him just death. No, I was going to kill him like a rabid dog. I admit I did get a sick pleasure seeing his eyes bulge out of their sockets as I wrapped my fingers tight around his neck. I was actually having fun watching his skin slowly turn red then blue then purple before I would release him, let him catch his breath a little then tighten my grip once more. I played that game with him eight more times before I got bored and squeezed until I felt his trachea cave in.

Gileanna was very unhappy that I had taken what she thought to be her kill, even more so because earlier she had the opportunity to end his life herself but decided to practice stalking her prey first.

She turned and walked off towards the bridge leading to the city gate in a huff. I followed after her once I stabbed him repeatedly, snapped his neck and then set his body on fire. All for good measure and to ensure the Target was dead, certainly not because I was so angry and annoyed that words failed to describe precisely just how I felt. The upside to everything was that I decided we would be spending a night in the city since the sun had nearly set and the trails would be damn near impossible to see, let alone travel on even for Shadowmare. It wasn't very safe to travel the mountains at night and I wanted to rest. By the time I had placed Shadowmare in the stable and we reached the inn Gileanna had cooled off enough to apologize. I told her that I didn't care about her practicing but a contract should always be treated as just that, a contract. Not a practice run. Practice was something to be done in your off time.

I shrugged it off and went back to eating. If Gileanna wanted me to take her serious then she needed to show it through her actions. I had already put a lot of trust in her and Ardoneth by giving them the rank of Executioner.

I shrugged off my thoughts of work and turned my attention back to the delicious food in front of me. There was plenty of time to worry about things after eating and a full night's rest.

•••••

I woke up the next day still a bit tired and more than a little sore, even my fingers were stiff. Sitting in a saddle and then up a mountain all day then choking the life from a man would do that to a person. I could tell from the sounds of a busy street outside that it was nearly mid-day.

Gileanna and I had a very late breakfast together before I sent her out to get a few supplies for our trip to Solitude. We'd be traveling mostly through the mountains where there wasn't a lot of game to hunt so I asked her to get enough rations to last us the trip just in case.

While she was gone I decided to take a walk through town.

My thoughts drifted to what to do next as I made my way around. Life was beginning to fall into a rhythm I hadn't felt since before I took the position of Listener. Prayers were made to the Nightmother, the Nightmother would pass names and locations to me, then someone would go out and hammer out the details of the client's contract before someone was sent out to fulfill said contract. That isn't to say we don't have a few issues to deal with.

The most pressing issue that springs to mind is definitely the Dawnguard.

Isran was clearly attracting the attention of a large number of people, if the contingents we had run into were anything to go by. It was also clear that they were on a mission but I didn't really believe that killing vampires was it. I felt that I was missing a few things and wouldn't be able to understand the big picture until I found out exactly what it was that I was missing.

One thing was for certain though: The Dawnguard were a very real threat. and should the opportunity present itself, I would do everything in my power to see them burnt to cinders the same way they had tried to burn Babette.

I had made my way through most the shopping district and was moving closer and closer to the shady part of the city. I shrugged and turned into an alleyway that would lead back to the center of town. My thoughts were interrupted when an old Nord I didn't recognize bumped into me halfway through.

"Watch where your walking you pointy eared freak!" he snarled.

I felt my lips twitch at the slur but resisted the urge to set the fool on fire. I was no stranger to racial hate. The population of Winterhold was by far the most racist of any hold in Skyrim. Meeting someone stupid enough to start something with me was inevitable. I took comfort in the fact that while I COULD kill him with the flick of the wrist and a little magicka, I was CHOOSING not to. With that in mind I pushed past the old timer. I'd been having a good day so far and there was no sense turning old racist into a bloody stain. All I'd get is a body to hide and that was more trouble than I was willing to deal with at the moment.

"What, you don't even have the decency to apologize for running into someone? All you slant eyed freaks are the same."

This one just didn't know how to walk away. Now I was struggling to restrain myself.

" _Just keep walking. Just make it to the center of town."_ I thought to myself. I made it another few steps before I felt a hand grip my shoulder. He spun me around and spit in my face.

Now. Now I was pissed.

I snarled and wiped my face with one hand and drew Crimson Eviserator from her sheath with the other. Mr. Racist was still smiling all smug like even faced with an armed opponent. I realized why when I noticed a two pairs of guards watching from both ends the alley but doing nothing. Obviously they weren't going to intervene on my behalf but I had no doubt they wouldn't hesitate to arrest me if I attacked the old man.

"Your making a mistake if you think those pigs will save you worm." I hissed.

He laughed. "You ain't the first stupid elf to threaten me. Your all talk just like the rest of your kind. Guards have me covered. You spit my way and you'll be carted off to jail."

A smile that slowly spread across my face. "Oh they may or may not catch me but either way it doesn't matter. Your going to die."

Quick as a flash I stabbed him straight through the sternum. I was already pulling on my magicka and used it to fuel a fire rune spell. The old racist burst into flames. He screamed in agony, my dagger holding him in place. It felt longer but the entire attack happened in under thirty seconds. His burning corpse dropped dead once I pulled Crimson Eviserator free.

I looked up the alley ready to start fighting the closer pair of guards only to see both already face down on the ground, the thief I hated more than any other in Skyrim standing over them.

That. Damn. Thrice. Blasted. Cat!

"Hurry friend! Ra'faer knows way out of city."

While my mind raged and went over every single reason I hated the thief Kahjiit, my body didn't hesitate to follow after him away from the last two remaining guards. We ran into another side alley that would lead us toward the market place, the guards right on our heels. He probably knew of a secret passage that would allow us to escape. I thought luck was on our side until we dashed into the market square and we're met by another pair of guards that immediately drew their weapons when they saw us.

"Halt! What's going on?" one of them asked.

From behind us I heard the other guard shout back. "Don't let them get away! They murdered a citizen and attacked two other guards!"

I held in a groan as we quickly were surrounded by more and more guards, each drawing their weapons as they got near.

"Seems we must fight our way out of here friend." Ra'faer whispered to me.

" _No shit!"_ I thought to myself. I scanned for a breach in the figurative wall of guards and adjusted my grip on Crimson Eviserator. Good thing I hadn't put her back in her sheath. The guards would probably charge us instantly if they saw me draw a weapon.

I decided to take the I the initiative and attack first. I'm not a knight after all.

Ra'faer stayed close to me as the rest of the guards closed ranks around us. I slashed my way through three guards when I finally got a good look at what the cat was doing behind me. Ra'faer was keeping me well defended but he wasn't killing any of the guards, he was sticking to deflecting their attacks or disarming them. That wasn't going to work for very long, they just picked up their weapon and kept coming back at him. If this kept up he would get tired and the two of us would be overwhelmed.

I pulled him back out of the way of the path of a sword that would have cut his arm from his body and slapped him in the face.

"You have THIS!" I snarled, drawing his strange granite looking Dagger from his belt and shoved it into his hands. "USE it!"

I barely managed to say my piece while defending myself and the stupid pacifist thief. I had only managed to kill three so far and the guards were still coming from all over the city to take us down. Ra'faer hesitated for a second then joined me in the fight.

The speed and ferocity of my attack quickly overwhelmed the next guard to get too close. I couldn't believe it when that fucking cat spun in from the side and plunged his dagger straight into the guards neck instantly ending his life. I channeled my anger at Ra'faer into attacking another guard. I parried their initial swing then ducked below their follow up. I dropped down and sliced through the soft leather of his boots straight into his shins. The guard cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Before I could dart forward and finish him off, Ra'faer rolled across my shoulders and dropped his knee straight into his neck. I heard the snap of the guards spine and knew his life was over even without seeing the blood splash out of his mouth.

"You fuckin kill thief!" I shouted. "Cut it out and leave my kills to me you no good feline!"

I saw red when Ra'faer smirked at me before focusing back on fighting off the guards. I threw myself into the fray and managed to drop two guards within seconds. I glanced over and saw Ra'faer block a mace swing and duck under the fist of a guard who had been disarmed. My lips curled upwards in a manic smile as I slid past Ra'faer and the guard he was holding off, gutting him as I went by. I used the momentum from my slide to roll back up on to my feet. I chuckled when I heard Ra'faer call out from behind me. "You call this one a kill thief!?"

We slowly began cutting a path through the guards closer and closer to the wall. Just as we made it within arms reach of the wall Ra'faer stepped in front of me and tossed a pouch onto the ground.

We were nearly instantly surrounded by a thick blanket of smoke. I coughed and stumbled blindly until I felt a furry hand pull me back in the direction we had come. I was too busy coughing and trying not to trip to fight.

I used my sleeve to filter the smoke and managed to catch my breath. We pushed through the smoke until Ra'faer led us to the city undercroft. He opened the door and quickly pushed me inside.

"Why did we go to the market if this is where we were going?" I asked.

Ra'faer brushed himself off, his whiskers twitching. "Misdirection my friend. The guards will now be looking around the market for how we escaped."

I couldn't say anything against that. It made perfect sense after all.

The exit Ra'faer had lead me through was an ancient escape route that had long since been forgotten and ended up letting us out near the river south of the city. I managed to peek at how Ra'faer opened the door to the exit and committed it to memory. It would be useful to have access to such a handy escape route in the future.

Ra'faer clapped me on the shoulder and waved toward the south.

"Come friend. We must go meet little Gileanna. Ra'faer told her where he would take you before he went to find you." He said. "This one has much to tell you."

I swatted his hand away. "When in all that madness did you tell Gileanna to meet us somewhere? And better yet, why did she listen to you?"

Ra'faer chuckled. "Ra'faer supposes he is good with his words. Little Gileanna is waiting. Come my friend, we have little time."

I crossed my arms and glared. "What exactly is so important that you had to come see us in person?"

Ra'faer's happy attitude seemed to wilt. "Ra'faer has news about the Dawnguard. They plan to start a war."

That caught my attention. "A war with who?"

His expression turned fully grim. "A war with the elder Vampires of Skyrim."

••••••••••

Finally another chapter complete.

It took far longer than I planned to get this done but trying to handle work, personal life and writer's block out the butt is difficult. I'm sure other FF authors can relate/sympathize.

Either way I'm glad I finally managed to get the old brain housing group working long enough to get this chapter done. Next up I'll finally be starting what I like to call the "Vampire princess/ arc". The name should give those well versed in Skyrim what is going to happen next.

As usual I thank my Beta: TheBoredBoot.

He truly is a great friend for taking the time to help and critique my work, especially since he's trying to get more done on his own stories.

A special thank you goes out to everyone who has been patiently (or in some cases impatiently) waiting for my updates.

I truly appreciate your support and any reviews or suggestions you're willing to send my way.

Until next time

Walk always dear family.

 _TheForlornSage_


End file.
